shadow walker
by maticore
Summary: Old souls are rare things. experienced as they have lived before. rarely does the soul awaken it forgotten memories and rarer does it manage to retain the memories more than just a dream. This is the story of one such soul and their adventures. (Fem harry) (WBWL)
1. prologue

AN: I maticore do not own harry potter nor the other cross over sources initially starting with the fate series .

(I am using the Fate series as I think that the way they handle some of the myth and legends is excellent and should intrigue people about these fantastic people of legend to look them up properly but for the sake of simplicity I shall be using the Fate lore as it is simpler to find.

 _I am currently running through the chapters with a beta reader each chapter with this message has just been updated after being beta read. beta reader :acolyte of the blood_

Prologue

The Chaldean Security Organization. An organization Created at the tip of the end of the earth in the hopes to prevent the calamity that destroyed the earth. How were they doing this you might ask? They were using science to emulate the holy grail of year past to allow them to summon servant, to help them in their quest to stop the temporal anomalies on the planet and hopefully fix the time stream.

It is during this time that a woman from ancient times was summoned. She was no great hero from the odyssey like Atlanta, nor was she a figurehead empowered by the love of her people like Jean de'arc, no this woman was the guardian of the Land of Shadows. Scathach, the mentor of Cu Chullan, when she arrive was surprised as she was technically still alive, but due to her exposure to her domain she could no longer truly be classified as among the living either.

Because of this she kept her distance and allowed the young to forge their own paths, only occasional offering advice for those who wished to head it. It was during one of the temporal incursions that her 'master' went on that she encountered an alternate version of her student that managed to wound her. Escaping to tend to her wounds she was confronted by another hero who challenged her to a duel.

She agreed on the condition that he helps her master. Once the time line stabilizes Scathach and the hero, who turned out to be Li Shuwen, who agreed to saves her master from an enemy servant before they dueled, fought, both agreeing to a single move. Both great heroes ended up lying on the ground, the light slowly fading their eyes, realizing that they have had their last battle.

….

….

Scathach was awoken with a rather sudden start. She was sure she had died. She had finally died! There she was, lying in the quiet awaiting her judgment.

"Scathach, Lady of the Land of Shadows so we meet at last." This caused her jump and try to summon one of her spears. "WHO IS THERE!"

"Ah so not entirely given up the will to live I see." The voice called from the darkness surrounding her.

"That would depend entirely on who I'm talking to.!" she called back.

"Well young one I am Gaia." As the voice said this a young woman appeared in her view.

"Okay, say I believe that, why do I have audience with the planet's sentience?" She asked, her voice quivering slightly.

"Ah an excellent question, you see you are what is known as an old soul. And have been reincarnated several times, only in this time line it stopped because of the Land of Shadows." at this Gaia looked up at her from her pacing to see if Scathach was following.

"That would explain why some of the warriors that passed through my gate had almost scary similarities" mumbled the warrior.

"Yes. This is known as an old soul, while they don't remember the abilities nor life from before it does make certain paths easier as they are familiar to them" said Gaia.

"Now," she said "the problem is that the grail allow for the usage of multiple timelines and dimensions, thus allowing us to help" she summed up with a smile leaving Scathach slightly lost.

"Okay question, why me?" This seem to startle the avatar a bit.

"Ooh did I not say?" On receiving a shaking of the head she sighed. "Well the person that we would help is… well for lack of a better term you" she said with a giggle. "Well to be more exact she is a reincarnation of you in a world with a completely different magic system but all that information will be given later."

"Okay so let me see if I have got this right. You want me to go and help a different version of me for… reasons" sighed Scathach knowing that the "reasons" were not forth coming.

"Pretty much, and you're right I am not telling you why the reasons as I have altered things enough by bringing you to her mind-scape and start unlocking the locked memories. And as I can tell you still wish to die the two of you shall merge with her as the primary mind."

This was pretty much dumped onto Scathach, the fact that Gaia had already taken the choice from her. At least she could help guide the child. Well before she...

"Did you make sure she could handle my power?" She asked worriedly, she didn't want a child to die from overload just because of an oversight. And the look she received for asking the question could only be described as "descriptive".

"Well that's me done here, oh since this is technically your mind-scape you can modify it. Piece of advice, you might want to start early and organize and defend it as in the world you are going there is the ability to read memories if not defended. That is the only help I am giving you. Ciao!"

And with a small wave she vanished leaving Scathach alone, in the mind-scape of a child with no idea what to do.

Xxxxx

The night of Halloween, year 1981, Britain has been under attack by terrorists and an aura of suspicion has dropped over the country. The IRA is officially taking the blame for the attacks but unofficially within a small splinter of the British community there is a terrorist group attacking at will. This splinter community is a community of magic users, people whom have withdrawn from the greater community for fear of the witch hunts.

Within their isolation, different views and standpoints have arisen which allowed the rise of the terrorist leader, one Lord Voldemort. Now Voldemort could be called many things but in his early days he was definitely charismatic, being able to draw a large number of funds and supporters with naught but words. When he started his campaign he dropped all pretense of being civil and the charisma went with it.

Now he maintains control by fear and power. Which leads to today, Voldemort was not stupid he understood the power of information. Unfortunately he was arrogant, supremely arrogant, so when one of his supporters came to him with news of a "key to his downfall" he didn't hesitate and acted using all his resources.

First he confirmed that he had the location of the supposed key. Once done he used his most loyal to create a distraction... in her own special way. And then it was off to dispose of the threat.

Xxxxx

Charlus and Dorea Potter were at the cottage where their fool of a son was staying. Don't get them wrong, they adored their son and daughter-in-law as well as their grandchildren, but by GOD were they blind. Charlus and Dorea, while they didn't hate dumbledore, they didn't trust him either, he was too wrapped up in his "greater good" for their tastes.

Which worried them to no end as James was the next best thing to infatuated with the man. So here they were watching their adorable grandchildren while the two were out who knows where when suddenly the door blows off the hinges. Charlus being the war veteran of the Grindelwald war that he was immediately sprang into action, launching curses that only a warmage of his callibre could muster. Meanwhile Dorea lifted the children and hurried them out of the room.

It wasn't long before there were several bodies on the floor surrounding Charlus, only for his gallant defence to be cut short by a blast of green light from outside the door. Slowly walking into the room came none other than Voldemort, surrounded by more of his men who then charged on to confront the matriarch who he knew was trapped by the wards they had erected earlier.

Dorea proved to be just as tough as her husband, but it was to be expected as she was raised a Black at the height of their power. Now that the defenders were out of the way he slowly moved to the crib to look in and what he saw confused him. Everyone had known the Potters had been with child, hard to hide it with as public a life as they had, what he had not expected was twins.

So here he stood looking down upon two children, a boy and a girl. The boy had black hair and brown eyes like his father, the girl had red hair and green eyes like her mother. Two children could not be more different. The boy was crying, the girl was stoic. He stood there thinking.

He knew one of them was the 'weapon' but which one. After some contemplation he chose the girl as she was showing the fortitude required to be a threat in the future, and with that he cast.

The second the spell left the wand everything went to hell. The energy hit her in the chest then almost immediately started dispersing in different directions it was all he could do to watch this impossibility happen. That's exactly what it was, impossible. As he was watching he saw the roof get blown off the room to his shock, he was so shocked that he never saw the beam that headed straight back at him till it was too late.

The little girl, a small girl by the name of Morgan Lilith Potter had done what no one else had done. Not only had she blocked and unblockable curse but she had killed the worst dark lord of the age. Understandably she was tired from the effort as her magic reserves has be virtually completely drained. Meanwhile her brother, whose magic was used to guard him from being hit by the worst of the falling debris, only had a cut on his head that was impregnated with a slight bit of the remnant of the killing curse's power, making it a curse scar.

It would be later on that evening when the children's parents and Dumbledore the self proclaimed leader of the light found them, whilst making sure that they were well Dumbledore proclaimed Morgan's brother Evan "the boy-who-lived" saying that the scar was a sign that he had defeated the Dark Lord. He also suggested that Morgan be sent somewhere safe as she might be targeted and used against Evan and his family as she was now a "Squib" from their examinations.

After some argument and debate the potters decided to trust Dumbledore as he was the "greatest light wizard of the century". When they did this they didn't realize that they were unintentionally kicking off the start of a legend reborn.


	2. Chapter1

AN: Hey this is maticore and this is my announcement on the fact that I do not own the rights to the franchises of either harry potter nor the Fate series.

 _This chapter has been beta read by Acolyte of the blood moon_

Chapter 1

It was a cold day, on which the strange occurrences had been happening throughout the day. These strange sightings had been seen all over the country, from Glasgow to London. There were official sightings things from shooting stars through to owls in the daylight.

This had all started when Albus Dumbledore had announced that one Evan Potter had not only survived the killing curse, but also somehow repulsed it back upon its caster, one Lord Voldemort. In doing so, Evan had instantly went from a normal child to a so called national treasure, being hailed as 'the boy who lived' by the masses of the magical world, and they started to celebrate with gay abandon. While they were celebrating, no one but a select few realized that the person they were celebrating had a twin who was being secreted away.

One Vernon Dursley was a great believer in working for what you had. He had his job and his family and while he knew that he might not be the healthiest man in the world, he had worked for his position as a manager in Grunnings to afford that bit extra for him and his wife.

So when his wife told him of her sister's so called gifts, it flew in the face of everything he believed in. To be able to just wave a stick and not need to do the work for the end... disgraceful. Together they decided a normal life was for them, so when their little boy arrived they couldn't be happier. True they might be spoiling him a bit, but they could afford it so why not? He was their only son!

Then came that day in November. He remembered getting up in the morning and getting ready for work letting Petunia sleep longer. She had been up at night with Dudley. Watching the news he saw some things that he just shrugged off as some of those flash thingies... flash mobs that is it.

Seriously, how else do you explain shooting stars over Kent? Possibly a flash mob launching fireworks for the giggles. It is Guy Fawkes in a few days. He shook off the strange reports and headed out. Throughout the day one thing kept popping up. An orange cat with strange markings on its face. He didn't know why, but something kept niggling at the back of his mind, just out of reach, but always there. Shaking the feeling off he headed home and to bed. It had been a long and hard day, hopefully those hoodlums will have cut out their nonsense by tomorrow.

Xxxxx

It was close to midnight and there was a small layer of frost laying on the ground. If anyone had been passing through Privet Drive at that moment, they would have described it as an eerie ambiance. Even with that there was nary a movement until with a quiet snap a tall man in the most ridiculous clothing appeared in the shadows at the end of the street.

Stepping to the edge of the shadow he could be seen, if anyone was looking, reaching for something in his pocket. Retrieving what looked like an old flip lighter the man started to click with it, slowly but gradually removing all sources of light overlooking the street. He then stored the lighter and walked down the street to an ordinary house and proceeded to wait.

"You know Minerva if you continue to sit like that you might catch a cold." said the old man before turning to look at what had once been the orange cat.

"No matter where you can always tell it's me …. how?" mumbled the middle aged woman... Minerva grumpily.

"Well considering you were doing a good impression of a statue that was a bit a clue" chuckled her companion. The only reply he received to this was a barely audible growl.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do Albus?" asked the witch with a look of worry.

"And what would you have me do, you know the kind of treatment squibs receive in our world" Albus replied.

"I know but surely she could still live with her parents? Even if she isn't part of our world she can still have her family!" The woman was near frantic now, she had come to watch the family and didn't understand why Albus had chosen them! She didn't understand why the children had to be separated.

"It must be this way, as if she was to grow with Evan she would most likely grow up spiteful and jealous for her lack of magic. This way she has a family and she won't be put in the position where she is faced with that inability." Albus said sounding completely reasonable.

Just as Minerva was about to reply, a quiet rumbling was heard. They turned round and saw a light in the sky slowly descending. This turned out to be a giant of a man on a bike.

"Ah Hagrid, did you bring her?" asked the old man sincerely.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore sir, she is sound asleep and has been for a while" the man, Hagrid quietly rumbled.

"Good, good" Albus replied.

Taking the child's basket from the giant, he slowly walked up to the door of the house that they were here for, and laid the basket containing the young girl on the doorstep gently. Making sure that she was wrapped up in her small purple blanket properly, her arm around a plush of a wolf, he softly laid a couple of last minute charms on her and a pre-written letter for the family.

Turning away he started to walk away when a hand caught his elbow. "This is your last chance to change your mind Albus, as this decision is the one decision that will shape her life for good or ill" said Minerva in a serious voice. At this he nodded and started to head to the end of the street. Meanwhile no one heard him mumbling to himself "I am sure, as in all things, sacrifices must be made for the greater good." And with that he disappeared.

Xxxxx

The next morning one Petunia Dursley nee Evans was taking the empty milk bottles out when she saw the basket. Not wanting a scene she quickly brought it inside to the living-room of her house. Looking inside she saw a small girl fast asleep that looked almost the spitting image of her 'perfect' sister Lily when she a was a child. She noticed a letter addressed to her laying on the cotton blanket and quickly picked it up.

Dear Mrs Dursley/

My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. You may remember me from when I came to your home to invite your sister to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am writing to you in account to the child that was with this letter. The child's name is Morgan Lilith Potter she is one and a half year old and was born on July 31. She is one of a set of twins and is the daughter of your sister. The reason she is with you is that her family was attacked on Halloween and her grandparents killed, while you sister and brother-in-law have survived.

There were unforeseen consequences of the attack. Both children survived but young Morgan became what is known in our community a squib. A person born to a magical family who is unable to use magic themselves. These people are not treated well. So it was decided that, with her brother's fame and her anonymity, she would be secreted away.

This would allow her to possibly live a normal life. Your sister and her husband have set up a support fund for her for later in her life and have set up money for if you require anything to take care of her. They only ask that she is treated well.

Sincerely Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Petunia was of two minds after reading the letter, one she was really irritated that she had just had a child literally foisted on her by her sister. And not only that, but a child that looks exactly like 'perfect Lily'. But on the other hand the child was living proof that her sister wasn't so perfect after all she had just abandoned her daughter for not having her the 'freakiness' that she did and Petunia REALLY wanted to rub it in her face.

But what to do about the girl. Well if she is not one of the freaks maybe Dudley could have a little sister? Someone to look after, it would allow him to direct his energy into something useful. Yes that could work. Even if she does end up having those freaky powers they can just blame them as she will be their little girl! But how to convince Vernon. And how to make the transition look natural, and not just have her appear out of nowhere.

It wasn't till later that evening when Vernon came home that he noticed little Morgan sitting in the corner of the room playing with her plush, while Dudley was playing with his blocks. He had to look twice to make sure that he wasn't seeing things, and then went to talk to Petunia.

"Pet why is there a little girl in the living room?" he asked tentatively preparing himself for any possibility.

"Oh you mean little Morgan? She was left all alone on our doorstep last night. I brought her in and looked after her till you came home so that we could talk about what to do with her." Petunia replied in a tone that said she had already made up her mind on what to do.

"Okay then why don't you tell me the details." At which she did and neither were happy for many reasons.

They had worked hard to get to where they were. For what could be described as the picturesque normal life. And out of nowhere some 'magic' user swoops in and decides to ruin it. No, Vernon was not happy. He was also not happy about Morgan, not about her being here but the reason. True Vernon might not be the most tolerant man in the world but to exile someone for that is stupid from his point of view. He could also see the benefits of giving Dudley a little sister. He himself had a sister and he had to admit in his youth he would have went to quite extreme lengths to make sure she was safe. So giving Dudley this motivation would be good.

There was the ever present possibility of her developing the 'powers' her parents had. He had to admit they were useful in situations, so if he had a daughter with it then on the rare time that he needed the help he could get it. He didn't need to like the concept of 'magic' to utilize it. If he remembered his myths and legends correctly there were several heroes who disliked magic but still used it as it was needed. Why not follow the example of the best?

"Okay this is what is going to happen" said Vernon as he started to lay out his plans about how they would adopt young Morgan. And so began her life with the Dursleys, not knowing that it would be short-lived thanks to the magicals she was supposed to be hidden from. But for now things in the family were happy and loving and that is what mattered.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Hey Again this is maticore with my announcemence that I do not own niether the harry potter nor the Fate series Properties. (although I do admit some of the abilities in Fate are awsome)

AN2: I do not think I will be keeping up this rate of writing of this story for ever it is just at the moment I have the time and ideas in place for the continous writing. Sorry.

 _This chapter has been beta read by Apostle of the blood moon._

Chapter 2

"LILITH!/SIS!" the Dursleys shouted up the stairs. It was July 31st and a small 4-year-old girl was preparing to face the world. " COMING!" She screamed as she tied her hair in a ponytail. She ran down the stairs, her long deep purple hair bouncing behind her. Luckily for her, it was a shade so deep that people thought it was black and the light made it look purple.

According to her Aunt Petunia she was something called a metamorph. Her aunt only knew what she had overheard that Lily talk about. So apparently one day when she had heard her aunt wish she looked less like that woman, the next thing she knew she did. Instead of the deep flaming red hair and emerald eyes she was born with, she now had a long dark purple hair with violet eyes. Not exactly normal but she had not been through normal circumstances had she?

So here she was running down the stairs with her new family to celebrate her fourth birthday, and she was excited about it. Big brother Dudley was always telling her about how fun school was. She couldn't wait to go! Not that there was anything wrong with big bro but she wanted her own friends to talk to!

"Okay, everyone ready?" asked her aunty getting a series of childish rapid nods from both children. "Good!" said her uncle with a smile. She could remember when he used to scowl at her for what he said was 'freakiness', it only got worse after her hair changed, but once he realized that it meant that there were less connections (bar her name which she rarely used) he came around and started to treat her like a member of the family.

"Okay everyone in the car!" He shouted as they all settled in for a long trip. Once they had arrived the children realized that they were at a castle! "Auntie where are we?" Lilith asked putting as much effort as she could into her puppy dog eyes that she had seen some of the other kids use on their parents. "Well sweetie we are at the Tower of London, we know that since you have learned to read you enjoyed learning the myths and legends so we thought you would enjoy spending your birthday here." Petunia explained to the small girl. Young Lilith then lit up the room with a dazzling smile, running up to her aunt hugging her round the legs repeatedly saying "Thank you" before dashing off to look at the flock of ravens that were gathered near where they were parked.

The guards couldn't help but chuckle at the young girl's antics. It was rare for them to get someonewho had a genuinely interest anymore, other than university students. And they tended to be a bit… bratty. Seeing the child's joy at the simple learning of history, one of the guards radioed for a guide for them, they didn't see why not and for some reason they just had a feeling that that kid was... important.

Xxxxxx

One Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg was using his Kaleidoscope to travel through the multiverse as he is wont to do when he gets bored. It is by doing this that he has become known throughout the entire multiverse, even if he hasn't been there before. During this excursion he felt something he has never felt before, he felt another trace of the second true magic. Now this got Zelretch'sattention, either someone has accidentally stumbled upon it or they could be seriously trying, either case they have serious potential. He followed the trace into a corner of the multi-verse that annoyed him. He was in the magical corner, oh don't get him wrong they still couldn't do True Magics and the closest they could do was 1 week of time jumps. This was nothing to what the Blue could do with her magic however though. No what annoyed him was the fact that this corner, while having no gods never left the age of gods... IRRITATING. Still following the trail he went into one of the world to one specific world.

He decided that he would need to observe (it's not like time mattered between universes) so he was watching as the old man took her from her home, listening to the excuses he gave the family about the the maltreatment. He watched as she was dropped off at her new home. He watched as the resentment turned to love. He watched as she discovered some of her abilities.

And he watched as the young girl was absorbed with learning about the history of the castle.

All in all he was sure she was the trace, he had spent enough time around them. He could also feel a slight trace of the third magic coming from her. It was an unusual trace, almost as if it was a union of some sorts. Possibly something similar to that Shirou boy and counter guardian EMIYA, he would need to examine her closer to be able to tell.

So here Zelretch was keeping an eye on a small girl to make sure she causes a mischief (1) when all of a sudden the world tilted, followed by a massive explosion and screaming filled the air.

Xxxxx

It had been four years since their Lord and master's fall and they were still seething with anger at how they had to hide or claim bewitchment. They were a small cell of low level Death Eaters who had managed to hide well enough that no one even suspected them afterwards. This allowed them a certain amount of respectability in the Wizengamot but what they wanted was revenge!

Taking their time they had done their research. During their research they had found that James Potter is the only Potter to actually announce the birth of his child. The rest of his family have all kept it so that the child just appeared at age eleven on the Hogwarts Express. Apparently it is a family tradition to cut down on betrothal contracts, as you are less or more likely to ask for a contract depending on what you see when the child has reached that age.

But what they found interesting was the reports of Lily Potter buying boy and girl's items. So this suggests that they had twins. What is more is that while Dorea and Charlus were buried no one else was, so the girl is still alive. So where is she?

It didn't take long to figure out, and soon they were sending disillusioned scouts to confirm that the girl was a Potter. Upon confirmation it was found out that her magic had returned and thus the plan was formed.

Xxxxx

Lilith did not know what was going on, all she knew was that she had been looking at the pretty crown. No that is not what it was called the Crown Jewels that is it. When all of a sudden people started screaming. Looking around she saw people running away from a group of people in cloaks and masks, she did not understand why they would be wearing that it was not Halloween yet?

Suddenly a green jet of light came from one of the sticks they were holding and hit one of the people running only for them to crumple where they were. Suddenly she had the two urges at the same time, she couldn't understand it one was telling her to run, flee, she was a child she couldn't do anything leave this to the grownups. At the same time in the back of her head where she occasionally got an urging she was beginning to trust was telling her to save the people. She was only four though so she chose to hide as best she could.

Xxxxx

Zelretch was rather amused as he watched the deathmunchers attack. He knew they had no chance, it was a rare universe that didn't have... "STAND DOWN AND LOWER YOUR WEAPONS YOU'RE COMING WITH US!" ah here they are he thought as in apparated Her Majesties wizarding corps.

It was as he thought a rare universe that didn't have some sort of counter measure in place to keep the magicals in check, whether it be something as simple as a unit of squibs in the military, Through to Her Majesty hiring the so called 'unwanted' mundane born to make her own police force. They have become rather effective over the years, the funny thing is that the ministry while knowing about them attributes all kills and captures by them to the DMLE to deny their existence as the knowledge of the muggle queen having a force of magicals under her command specifically to keep the Ministry in line would cause havoc among the populace.

He watched as a full-blown battle broke out between both sides. Moving out of the way of the combat he accidentally intercepted one of the death eaters who had broken off of the main fight, looking at the man Zelretch could only feel disdain as they were attacking innocents for little reason. Withdrawing his crystal blade he quickly dispatched the cloaked man before he could do any more harm and proceeded to look for the girl and hopefully keep her alive.

Xxxxx

The raid was not going as planned. The plan was for a quick smash and grab. That way they would either have killed or captured the Potter girl. If they had killed her good. If they had captured her they could use her as a broodmare. It was a win-win. Things had went wrong almost straight away. They had arrived and spotted her family and proceeded to kill them. It wasn't until they were dead that they noticed that she was not with them, so they decided to have a little bit of fun. Marching through the place they were killing the muggles.

It wasn't long till things went from bad to worse. Some form of Auror appeared! But unlike Aurors, these men were perfectly happy to use lethal force. And so combat commenced! During the fight with the curses of all types flying in all directions it was only by the barest of margonsbare chance that the leader of the Death Eaters saw a flash of purple hair disappearing in a doorway. Signaling to his partner the two started to edge out of the fight and towards the door. Quickly following after the child the leader was so focused that he didn't notice when his partner disappeared. Chasing after her he entered a large room with lots of display cases.

"Come out Potter! I promise we won't hurt you… much!" he called out to the room as he slowly advanced in. He checked the in between the cases as he moved, getting annoyed by the game of hide-and-seek he called again. "Come out now! If you don't you'll join your family... dead!" with that he started to chuckle in a half insane manner.

It was then that he heard a small whimper coming from a small door at the back of the room.

A sadistic smile spread across his lips as he slowly across his lips as he slowly approached the door.

Xxxxx

Lilith had seen the bad men in cloaks attacking people and panicked, she had to hide. She was after all only a little girl. So she ran, she ran as fast as she could to the big room with lots of little places to squeeze into. when she arrived she looked around one of the small doors at the back was lying open. She ran and squeezed in, curling up in a ball she started praying to anyone who would listen to please keep her safe. To keep her family safe.

She heard the bad man enter the room. She heard him talking, saying that she would be safe if she showed herself. She didn't trust the bad man. She heard him say her family was dead.

That was when a few tears started to fall. She could not help it. She loved her aunty. She accidentally let out a small whimper at the thought of them dying.

She could hear the quiet footsteps getting louder. She was starting to panic now. Had he found her? What would happen to her? Would someone help her? She didn't know. As she sat there curled up in the cupboard, the fear of the unknown starting to set in. She watched the door get wrenched open by the bad man when something happened.

Xxxxx

Scathach had been watching the child and had been happy she had had a happy childhood considering she was abandoned by 'those people'. She was also highly intelligent. For her age. She couldn't help but feel amused when her metamorph powers turned the girl into a mini her, she had laughed long and hard at that.

Just like Gaia had said she had built the mental barriers and defenses for the girl. And since they were essentially both the same person she was helping herself… she thought. Gha reincarnation is confusing.

While she was doing that she had found a wraith in the mindscape. Seeing how closely linked it was to the girls soul she realized that if she destroyed it, all the thing's memories would be transferred to her. So using her copious free time Scathach created a way to partition the memories so that she could sort through them without interfering with the girl.

She really could not help but be amused at the beast. There was a reason she was a godslayer. That included slaying wraiths.

So here she was, sitting in the mindscape's palace as she watched the girl hide and decided it was time to interfere. She quickly reached out with her consciousness and pulled young Lilith into her mindscape, making sure to knock her unconscious while doing so. Once done she took control of her incarnation's body temporarily. She didn't have long, Lilith wasn't ready for her yet. But for this she didn't need long. As the death eater approached her eyes snapped up, as cold as liquid nitrogen and channeled power into her hand. The man suddenly stopped looking as if he had just ran into something, at which point she gave him a beautiful smile.

"What, how?" He asked as blood started to spill from his lips. He looked at the girl who was smiling at him and she looked down. Following her gaze he saw a crimson spear start to appear beginning in his heart and tracing back to her hand.

"The what sir is the Gae Bolg, the how is that you fucked with the wrong person." Said Scathach through Lilith and as she said it her eyes flashed red due to her rage. "Now coward die!" And with that she wrenched out the spear and kicked the man across the room snapping his spine.

"Well you don't do things by half do you?" said an old man who was standing in the doorway.

"And who are you?" She asked with an eyebrow raised while appraising him for threats.

"My name is Zelretch, I am the user of the second True Magic Kaleidoscope. And you caught my attention by having traces of both that and the Heaven's Feel True Magic on you." He explained. "Because of this I am considering training you."


	4. Questions

AN: Shadow walker Questions and answers! In This Authors note I shall attempt to answer points highlighted by the reviews on the story so far. I am doing this in the hopes that I answer all of your questions about the story

I will answer questions in Ans like this later again so if you do not see your question answered in this one then it might be in the next (or you could just scream at me via PM odds are I will answer)

Q1/ Lilith going to become similar to scathach? (I will be paraphrasing the questions)

answer 1/ yes and no it is more along the lines of a mix of the two. As right now she is "not ready" I have time to adjust her personality for later but I know that the magus usually have a trigger personality like Rin and her glasses. There are many options I could have scathach completely over power lilith or have lilith act as a sort of moderating force to some of her more rougher edges. Only time will tell.

Q2/not many scathach fics out there.

Answer 2 / okay I know this one isn't really a question but it will let me give my motivation. I had been going through the Fate universe and wanted to do a Female bad ass character.

Now out of all of them I had settled on three (Remember the Nasuverse has a habit of gender bending) well four if you include an character from a manga but lets not. These were Scathach obviously, Mordred and Atlanta. All three had a tragic story and all three could fit in with a bit of figgiting I decided on scathach due to her story it allows her to easily slot in plus she is an under used character.

Q3/ she will cause chaos!

A3/ well technically this comes under the heading of spoilers but I do have several plans that should be interesting ….hopefully.

Q4/Please don't make her too OP?

A4/ Scathach is the teacher of Cu Chullan and thus inparted some of her habits upon him one of which if you have watched the fate series is the wish for a good fight. In doing so even when rediculously superior to an opponent they hold back for a good fight. (ala goku syndrome)

That is only the first part the second is I was having her trained in kaleidoscope so that I could have something similar to the 'contact' series in which if she survives a universe, be able to go to another storyline allowing for a longer story.

This would also allow the readers to vote on where the kaleidoscope took her but that is off in the distant future as it is.

Any way I thank you for your questions and comments if you have any more feel free to launch them at me.

I should have the next chapter up shortly but for not that is me Maticore wishing you all a good night.


	5. Chapter 3

AN: Hey This is maticore I am here for my usual proclamation about me not owning the rights to harry potter nor the Fate series. Both are owned by there respective creators and companies. The rights that are owned by myself are the Original works. Please enjoy the story.

 _This chapter has been beta read by apostel of the bloodmoon_

Chapter 3

"My name is Zelretch, I am the user of the second True Magic Kaleidoscope. And you caught my attention by having traces of both that and the Heaven's Feel True Magic on you." He explained "because of this I am considering training you."

xxxxx

Scathach was still in the small cupboard in which her incarnation had attempted to hide within, looking up at what can only be described as an ancient man. Then suddenly he starts saying she had traces of the the True Magic's upon her and that he was considering training her?

At this point she could only do one thing, she slowly started to pull herself from the cupboard and using her Gae Bolg as a support she managed to stand upright. Slowly she walked across the cloaked body towards the man and looked him in the eyes.

It was only then that she realized something. "Oh crap" she muttered as her eyes slowly rolled into the back of her head as Scathach lost grip of the body and was pulled back into the mindscape.

Zelretch couldn't help but chuckle at the completely anticlimactic way the conversation had ended, he was just glad he had caught the small girl, no need to cause such a gem extra hurt. "Who are you and why are you here?" Demanded a voice from behind him.

He looked over to see the uniform of the queen's wizards. A captain by the looks of it. "Well captain I was just out scouting a possible apprentice for my rather unique magic, it is so rare that people come along with the capability to use it after all." Zelretch replied as if talking about the weather.

"Oh and I don't know if you have heard of me here but my name is Kishur Zelretch Shweinorg" he said bowing to the man and his companions. He noted the wide eyes they all had when he introduced himself.

The captain replied "Did you just say Zelretch?" in a tone that was half way between wishing it wasn't true. "Why yes, is there a specific reason captain?" Zelretch was amused at this man's reaction. His face seemed to congeal as he was in thought.

"Standing orders concerning one dimensional wizard Zelretch are to escort him to the palace for an audience posthaste. Reasons classified" the man recited much to Zelretch's amusement. "Well has the area been secured then?" He asked slipping into his role as Wizard Marshal. Upon getting a positive answer he collected young Lilith and started to head for the vehicle they had waiting for them.

"I am sorry sir but why are you bringing the girl?" Asked the soldier looking very confused, only for Zelretch to give him a terrifying smile. "Because this girl might be more important than anything you can think of" he said airily before continuing to the vehicles".

Xxxxx

Scathach had to admit that that was unexpected. So here she was, inside her mindscape nursing a major headache. Well she supposed that is what she gets for possessing her host's body for too long, she is still too young to use her abilities though the time to start training was fast approaching. She supposed that she should introduce herself to... herself.

She walked through the mindscape which was designed to be similar to the Shadow Realm. No one but her could navigate there without a guide. She eventually came across a building, upon entering it, it had two doors. One with a label "Scathach" the other "Morgan Lilith". She opened the second and sat in a chair waiting for the small girl to wake up.

Fortunately she didn't have to wait long. With a little bit of mumbling and protesting little Lilith woke up in an absolutely adorable manner. It took all of Scathach's self-control not to scoop her up and just smush her in a cuddle. Once Lilith was awake she realized that she was in an unfamiliar room and not only that, but there was a pretty lady sitting there.

"Um hello?" she asked nervously not knowing what to say. "Hello child, how are you feeling?" Asked the lady. "I am okay, why do you ask?" Asked Lilith curiously.

"Because you are in shock from the attack my dear" said the lady, her voice soft and full of compassion.

"I managed to pull you into your mind so that you wouldn't be exposed to the violence at such a young age" said the lady.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lilith confused, at this, the lady got up and crossed to her, got behind her and pulled her into a cuddle. At first she fought against it but it just felt so right and comfortable that she settled her head on the lady's shoulder.

"Little Lilith what I am going to say will sound confusing okay, but I want you to sit and listen" and from there Scathach went on to explain about how some people qualify for reincarnation. How she was technically the memories of a past life, and how Lilith was her new incarnation. And that was why they look similar. By the end of the Explanation Lilith had begun calling her big sis to her secret delight.

While she knew she only had a temporary amount of time with the girl she was going to make the most of it! She would not make the same mistakes she did with her original sisters.

Xxxxx

Zelretch was sitting in a reasonably large room. Sleeping next to him on a chair was little Lilith. They had been escorted here by the man who had eventually introduced himself as captain Mathews. Mathews had said the royal family had placed the order for the audience. So here they were waiting in a reception room.

The doors opened letting the queen and a small entourage in. Zelretch had to admit she definitely had a presence about her. "Ah so this is the famous dimensional wizard" said the queen, levelling an imperious look upon him. "And why might I ask does someone of your stature have a child along with you?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Taking this as his cue Zelretch looked at the queen and began "Well Your Highness I shall begin with a small explanation if that is alright?" he asked her as they all sat down. At her nod he continued "As you know I have a nearly unique magic which allows me to travel between worlds" he said. "Yes I do but that information is limited to very few people" said the queen. "Okay, well in my world magic is treated differently, there are only five types that are thought of as actual magic as the results cannot be reproduced by ordinary means" at this he looked at the group to see if they understood. The looks on their faces ranged from shock to understanding. "So in your world for something to be declared magic it must not be reproducible by technology?" Asked Mathews getting a nod from Zelretch. "Two examples of this are full temporal manipulation and Kaleidoscope or as you know it dimensional jumping" finished Zelretch getting a look of shock from his audience.

"Now as a Wizard Marshal (which is my rank) I occasionally go on trips using my Kaleidoscope magic. And some years ago I detected someone using a combination of two of the True Magics together, one of which being the Kaleidoscope" he explained to the shock of the room.

"I traced the signature back to this universe and down to little Lilith in the corner over there" he said with a smirk.

"But how can that be, she is but a four-year-old" exclaimed the queen in shock. "Ah but that is the marvelous bit..." said Zelretch chuckling "if I am correct this little girl is not as ordinary as people believe."

"What do you mean Wizard Marshal?" Snapped the queen. "What I mean is that I think that she has started to access a past life" said Zelretch shocking the room. "Impossible no one has–" "Silence Mathews" snapped the queen "Wizard Marshal you said she was the source of a combination of two of your 'True Magics' and since she might be accessing locked memories what would happen in your honest opinion if she ended up in the wrong hands?" Asked the queen

"Well considering that the past lives tend to be of people who have done tremendous acts in their lives, they are usually very powerful. That being said from what I have seen of her I have been able to narrow down the field, and it would not be good as if she was to be manipulated to do someone's will…" Zelretch left it hanging to point out the seriousness of the matter.

"There is an option though, I was going to offer to take her as my apprentice in a few years' time, and this would require me to take her away from here for a while. This would keep her safe from any unsavory characters like those 'Death Eaters' plus she would be able to learn how to control her innate abilities better" said Zelretch looking at the queen who was nodding.

"Yes that does seem the best course of action. But I would suggest going to the goblins of Gringotts as they would be able to ensure there are no problems" said the queen.

"But until then" she walked over the desk and pulled out a sheet of parchment. "God I hate writing on this" she murmured.

"When you go there give them this" she said handing him the letter she had just written. "But you must make sure that she agrees to go with you first, so before you go I will have rooms made up till you can talk to her." And with that she walked out of the room, and Captain Mathews signaled for Zelretch to follow, so picking up Lilith he followed the man.

Xxxxx

She woke up in a large room after having a long talk with big sis. She was looking forward to all that she was going to learn from her, it was so exciting. She couldn't help it but be excited, but she was a child who was just told that she was going to be taught magic.

Looking around she saw a very pretty room so she slowly got out of the comfy bed that she had somehow got in. Slowly she made her way to the door, looking out no one was there. Making her way down the corridor looking at all the pretty paintings, she entered a large room only to realize that there were people there. "Ah there is our little guest. How are you little Lilith?" asked the older lady at the head of the table. She couldn't help but blush whilst looking at her feet.

"Oh Wizard Marshal you were right, she is adorable" said the lady "Erm " said Lilith" but who are you?" The lady smiled at her "Well little one I am the queen, and we are here because you happen to be a very special little girl." At this Lilith was very confused, she had tilted her head slightly in wonder of what they were talking about.

It was here that the man next to the lady started talking "Hello Lilith , my name is Kishur Zelretch Shweinorg, but most people just call me Zelretch. I was wanted to talk to you because I have an offer for you" said the old man. "And what might that be sir?" "Well Lilith, you know how your hair changed colour? You did that by magic, yes magic is real" said Zelretch in response to her shocked face. "However I wanted to offer to teach you how to perform a unique magic called Kaleidoscope, this means that you will be my student and you will be taught things that no one else will be" he could see the shock and excitement on her face at the prospect. "Erm sir but what about my family? Would they be coming with me?" She asked, she couldn't leave her family!

It was here when a man who looked like a soldier stepped forward and addressed her "I am sorry ma'am but during the attack it seems like the Dursleys were specifically targeted. I do apologize but they did not survive." "Then I think I would like to learn. Thank you." Zelretch smiled at the little girl "I am sure that you will make plenty of friends."

"Is there anything that you would like to collect or should we head out?" he asked his new apprentice while the queen smiled at them. "No thank you sir" mumbled Lilith. "Well if you want to go then off we go" and with that Zelretch put an arm around her shoulders. One second they were in the dining room and the next they were in the Marshals office and the future was looking bright.


	6. Chapter 4

AN: hey this is maticore here to say that I do not own either the Fate nor the harry potter properties.

 **Chapter4**

She was sitting curled in a ball her skirts and shirts crumpled from the abuse they had taken. The only noise anyone could hear was a quiet whimpering from her as she realized that she was alone again. First her parents had abandoned her now her family was murdered. Was she always going to be alone? It was then that she heard the door open.

"Hey kid what's wrong?" asked the pretty lady that walked in the room. That confused her this was Mr zelretchs office only miss lorelie and miss arcuied come in here.

So wiping her eyes taking a breath Lilith looked up at her " urm sorry miss but I just found out my family was murdered." she replied her voice trembling as she neared the end .

"awe sweet are you okay" she asked pulling Lilith into a hug and allowing her to cry for the first time.

Aoko had to admit it was strange sitting there with the small girl crying into her. She had always resigned herself never to have a relationship nor children due to her magic having frozen her ageing. Yet here she was comforting a crying child and it felt ….right some how. So she decided to continue to help the child she knew she was having trouble getting with the fact that she wasn't there for her family. She decided that she despite the fact that it might hurt years down the line. She will give mothering the little girl a go if she would have her.

Zelretch arrived back in his office to one of the most unlikely scenes he could possibly have seen. He was standing in front of the blue asleep cuddling a small girl like a teddy-bear. It was just inconceivable, but absolutely brilliant from a blackmail perspective.

After taking a few 'evidentiality' photos. And waking the pair up while wondering why they where in his office.

"ah miss Aozaki might I ask why you are in my office?" asked zelretch looking at the highly embarrassed woman who was still holding the young girl to her side much to zelretchs amusement.

"well old man I was going to hand in my latest assignment but you were not here and this little girl was very upset and I couldn't in good conscience just leave her like that." she explained

"Hmm I see .well you see this young girl here is my new apprentice in the arts of the third magic, as you no doubt understand she is too young to look after herself and I am not in the proper condition to do so. So I have a proposition for you Aoko Aozaki" said zelretch with a smirk

From that day forth Lilith's extracurricular welfare was handled by Aoko. At first Lilith was not sure about the arrangement feeling that the lady was trying to replace her aunty. It did not however take long for Aoko to win young Lilith over as she found that the girl had a weakness that no one knew. The girl liked to cuddle so she would just offer to cuddle at night when they were going to bed and she would shyly accept.

A week after their arrival at the clock tower Zelretch brought Lilith and Aoko back to Liliths original home so that she could attend the funeral of her family. During the service Lilith tried to keep an eye out for her mummy, she was sure that if there was any reason that would bring her it would be aunty petunias passing. Lilith remembered Aunty petunia saying that her Auburn hair and emerald eyes that she used to have were almost exactly the same as her mommy's but while she was looking about she could not see any one with those features.

She should not have been surprised her supposed parents had abandoned her, why would they care about aunty petunias death. She quietly reached out to Aoko taking her hand making a quiet Vow never to be like her supposed parents, she would always be their for the ones she cared for.

Xxxxx

Zelretch had just returned From the Gringotts bank located within diagon alley. He had to admit he liked the goblins they knew how to get things done. He had first set up an account under his name using some of the gems he kept in his pocket dimension to fund it. Then he invoked the secrecy clauses and logged Lilith as his apprentice. Once all of this was done he asked the goblins to get him brochures of all the magic schools available, as well as public and the goblins ratings of their teachings. If he would send his pupil to a magic school it would be one of the best he already knew she was contractually bound to go to Hogwarts. It just didn't say when or for how long.

With Aoko acting as her mother and becoming more and more invested in her well being it should be easy to convince her to use her time manipulation to take us back to when Hogwarts was at its best for a year or so. Before she has to go to her real school where ever that is.

Once he was finished in gringotts, his new account set up. The goblins had authorization to invest where they saw fit. He headed out to buy supplies first bought three of the seven compartment trunks one for each of them (he bought one for Aoko as a thank you and a bribe for future favours). He then headed to other shops to in both knockturn and diagon to buy various books of topics of curiosity from charms to transfiguration, potions to defence. He also bought books on a few esoteric books like legillemency and animagus and meta-morphs. He didn't only buy books on magic though he did get some on the culture and history so that they knew what to expect the next time they came back.

After stocking up on the potions materials he met up with the girls and they headed back to the clock tower. Both he and Aoko decided to let Lilith rest as it had been a long day. So they headed to talk to the new teacher one Waver velvet he had survived the grail war and it had knocked a lot of the pride out of him. That was exactly what zelretch wanted. He wanted someone humble and open minded to help teach her. Sure Aoko would help but she was more the mother figure he needed an outside figure to be a teacher for that.

Xxxxx

Waver had been quietly sitting in the library of the clock tower doing some studying relevant to his research when he heard the noise of a cane behind him. He still was not sure how he became a professor, he was a young and arrogant child when he joined the grail war he was incredibly lucky to survive. He still had nightmares of that night. A night when those people...no not people they where monsters not people clashed. But some how he survived against the odds and he had even been promoted .

"hello Mr velvet" he heard the gravely voice come from behind him as he was reading his book. Turning around he looked up to see the wizard marshal, now that was a surprise.

"hello sir what might I do for you?" asked waver with as much confidence as he could when faced with someone as powerful as him.

"well you see I have just taken on a young apprentice and I need some one to be a teacher for her, and when I mean teacher, I mean she is rather young at the moment and we will be sending her to school so your job will be teaching her the basics of mage craft. While I teach her how to work my magic. Do you understand?"

"i think so, you want me to give your student a foundation to work off of and help while they start to get their feet under them? While I am doing this you will be teaching them your magic at intervals when you think they are capable of learning it? Am I right?" asked waver

"yes essentially you could also look at this as a chance to see if you have what it takes to teach here at the tower as it will only be one student for a while and if they can handle your lessons well you are doing well!" said zelretch with a smile

"hmm you have a point there wizard marshal can I have some time to think?" asked waver getting a nod he headed home for the night, he had an important decision a head.

Zelretch couldn't help but smile to himself thinking over the possibilities over the coming years. Ooh he is going to enjoy the coming chaos, ooh yes he is.


	7. Chapter 5

AN: Hey this is maticore I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. This is the usual disclaimer stating that I as the author of this story do not own the Fate series nor the Harry Potter series.

 **Chapter 5**

Walking down the cobble stoned street of the hidden community known as diagon alley was a small group of people. This group was mostly ignored by the residents and shoppers as it was the summer break. During this time quite a few of the people in the street where here to purchase their school equipment.

Thinking back to the last six years of training Lilith had to admit that she was thoroughly excited to be training her magic. That is not to say that the last six years were not worth it cause they were.

The first thing they did was to check The amount of circuits and quality she had 100 circuits each with a high quality of 1000 units each. They were all shocked at this but then zelretch said how wand less magic was possible in her world it was a possibility that while they did not know about the circuits themselves they have been unconscionably using them to an extent. This usage of the circuits through the generations would allow them to grow like that.

Lilith most intense lessons during her first year where from her 'big sister' scathach. Scathach had the girl learning how to use and carve runes. This would enable her to use them in many different forms of combat from en-scribing them on clothing to reinforcing it, to casting spells by air casting the rune. She also taught Lilith how to speak in gaelich. And lastly she worked on her strength and agility by having her do exercises each morning such as running through drills with one of the gae bolg spears she could summon, while doing this she steadily increased the weights attached to Lilith over the 6 years allowing her speed to steadily increase along with her strength and precision.

Waver had the simplest job of them all, during the first year he had to help the young mage develop her memory partition skills along with her thought acceleration. What waver did not realise was that these mage craft skill when working in conjunction with occlumency boosted her mental acumen to a ridiculous level at which she had an eidetic memory. This would normally be a gift but when the child has a thirst for knowledge such as Lilith did it was slightly terrifying to him.

He found that Lilith had a Origin that was Soul, She also had an Element of Shadow. With this information Waver was able to find start teaching her mage craft, he started by giving her tasters of each different branch.

He taught her some basic formal craft such as reinforcement, structural grasp and gradient air. He also taught some basic curses such as the Gandr. As they progressed through the rest of the years he taught her runes and enforcement along with alchemy as they where the hardest and would take the longest.

Over all Lilith learned a significant amount how basic mage craft thanks to waver. She was highly advanced at runes though and due to her training from both the Enforcers and Scathach bringing out more and more of the potential that was hidden just under the surface.

Aoko whom Lilith had started to see as a mother figure, especially after her aunties funeral and lily did not show up. In Lilliths point of view lily was not worth the title . So when Aoko started to help Lilith with her homework from the primary school that she was going to. This made lillith incredibly happy as she now had a 'family', Her family might have been hodge podge but it was hers and she loved them. There was the stuffy uncle waver (not that she would tell him that). There is the loving mother Aoko. Then there is the silly granpa zelretch.

So here they were walking into the diagon alley branch of gringotts. They had come here early as they knew that sooner or later Lilith would receive a letter from Hogwarts even though the family had done the research and despite the records showing that it was once the best school in the world to go to, it was no longer, That title was held by mahoutokoro. Unfortunately Britain had outlawed or lost a lot of its magic in the thousand years since Hogwarts was set up so ironically the best time to go to Hogwarts was not long after its founding due to the relative freedom magical s had in their practices back then.

So here the small family where in gringotts to see their options. As they approached the counter the goblin looked up, his name plaque said Grip hook, and recognised zelretch at this he got off his seat and approached us .

"ahh Mr zelretch I presume you are here for your appointment?" asked Grip hook politely

"why yes thank you grip hook if you could please lead the way thank you?" asked zelretch with a slight bow toward him at which the goblin returned, turned and led them through a set of double doors and down the corridor until they came upon an office.

When entering the office they found a very old goblin sitting behind the desk.

"ahh zelretch what can gringotts do for you this day?" said the goblin called poison blade.

"well it is almost time for my apprentice to go to school I just wanted to check the 'options' open to us" said zelretch with a grin that was only matched by the goblins knife like teeth. Lilith now knew why zelretch got on with the goblins, they both had the same mind set.

"Of course, Of course." mumbled the old goblin as he pulled a blank sheet of parchment out and a knife of which he held to her. "please drop some blood on the parchment the blade is enchanted to heal the wound after a set period of time" grumbled the goblin in a manner that stated he had said it many times before.

After cutting her finger and dripping it onto the parchment she watched in fascination as the blood started to seep into the parchment. It then started to form what looked like what could only be described as a official document.

 _ **Name: Morgan Lilith no-name**_

 _ **Age: 10**_

 _ **D-o-B: 31 Jul-80**_

 _ **Father: James Potter(alive)**_

 _ **God Father: Frank Long bottom(incapacitated)**_

 _ **Mother: Lilly Potter nee Evans (alive)**_

 _ **Adopted mother: Aoko Aozaki(alive)**_

 _ **siblings:Evan Potter (twin) (alive)**_

 _ **Iris potter (4) (alive)**_

 _ **Aunt: Petunia Dursley nee Evans (deceased)**_

 _ **Titles:**_

 _ **Heiress of the ancient and noble house of potter (disowned)**_

 _ **Heiress of the ancient house of peveral**_

 _ **Heiress of the ancient and noble house of raven claw**_

 _ **Heiress of the ancient and royal house of Le fay**_

 _ **Duchess of the isle of sky**_

 _ **Abilities:**_

 _ **Parseltounge**_

 _ **Meta morph**_

After looking at the sheet for a minute Lilith asked what it meant by no-name. The answer she got shocked her to the core.

Apparently a couple of years ago the potters had came into the bank wanting their son as their heir. As the test had shown that was her birth right, so the only way they could make their son the heir was to exile her from the family. Now the potters where under the impression that she had no magic and that they had set up money for her but the second they had exiled her all the money they set up for her went back into the main vault.

Despite the goblins notifying them that this has happened or that one miss petunia dursley had passed gringotts had received no instructions about what to do about one Morgan lillith no-name.

It was only until the inheritance test that Lilith had a viable last name in the eyes of the bank.

They went on like this for a while covering the paperwork relevant to Lilith and visiting her vaults. When they emerged from the bank one Morgan Lilith Le fey was looking forward to the future. But first she needed to get both her wand and her familiar.

When they arrived at the wand shop there was no-one in sight, instantly using the training scathach had taught her she expanded her senses allowing her to detect the movement of the old man in the back of the shop. Shaking her head to clear it as she was still getting used to the shear amount of sensory input when she did that, it could be quite unsettling.

" Ahh welcome , welcome to my little shop" came a quiet voice from exactly where she was looking. "and how might I help you today young miss?"

"well this seems to be a wand shop? So im going to say the its in the title." grumped Lilith still upset at her old family.

"that it is" chuckled olivander "now shall we try and match you with your partner?" asked the eccentric. At this he got a nod. And so the process started, more an more wands where given to Lilith and none would accept her. The three had a clue why as a couple of years ago Lilith had told them about scathach.

"Hmm that was my last wand as well and even that didn't work." said a thoroughly confused olivander. At this Lilith started to think before she asked a question.

"Mr Garrick the cores have to have a significance to the wielder true?" asked Lilith getting a nod from the wand crafter to which she stood back before doing something she doesn't do much out of training.

Summoning gae bolg to her hand which scared the poor man witless, she also summoned a sgian-dubn into her other she shaved a small slice off of the pole and gave it to the wand crafter while dismissed the weapons knowing that they would repair themselves.

Garrick was looking at the small sliver of the spear he was holding as if it was the holy grail. The shear magical conductivity potential just from the sliver alone was insane.

"Mr Olivander I am guessing that you can crate a wand for me using that and other necessary materials?" asked Lilith with a raised eyebrow and a neutral tone.

"yes, yes of course give me two hours. Three at the top unless there are unforeseen problems." nodded olivander emphatically. Upon leaving the wand shop they headed to the menagerie to find Lilith her familiar. Knowing that she had a affiliation with shadows was going to make it interesting as the familiar was either going to resonate to her on a deeply personal level psychologically or magically. This is why some people would get familiars that don't seem to suit them. It would be because there magical affinity and their personality are different.

So upon entering the shop and looking at the 'normal' familiars. Cats,owls, and such and not feeling any connection to any of them she turned to the shop owner "excuse me, sir is there any more to see as I am looking for a familiar and I am not feeling a connection to any in this room." Lilith stated bluntly not wanting to be in the shop any longer than necessary.

The shop owner almost flinched at the cold steely look in Lilith's eyes before leading them up stairs. "these are the magical creatures section I have a licence to sell some of the dangerous creature only if I certify that it has created a bond." explained the owner "we understand " was the reply before the group slowly headed out to look.

It was a truly impressive display he had something from almost every species from crows Through to snakes through to wolves. The problem was that while she was walking around the room she caught sight of a pedestal with what looked like a nest of multi coloured eggs inside. And from then her eyes kept getting drawn back to it.

"excuse me but what are those" she asked motioned to the eggs the shopkeeper looked excited " ahh we don't actually know we do know that the are various magical bird eggs but which is which is any ones guess." he explained nodding she walked forward following the small gut feeling she had that led her to the light blue one before turning .

"i think we are done here" then looking at the shopkeeper "i will take the blue egg I have a feeling that it is my familiar" once they were done they used the Kaleidoscope to head back to the clock-tower and discuss their options about Lilith's schooling. Especially considering that oath that was still in effect that an idiot ancestor of hers had invoiced.

Xxxxx

They where sitting in the office after the trip to diagon alley waiting for zelretch to pull out the paper work so that they could go over the options available to them for Lilith's schooling. This is important as if she went to the wrong place either it would not be challenging enough or it just blatantly would not be worth her time.

Thanks to Gringotts they knew that mahoutokoro was the number one school in the world, followed by illvermory then Salem. If things where straight forward they would apply to one of these three as they were all acceptable in the eyes of the group. There was just one problem. Apparently back when The Magical families were lords of stretches of land of the British isles.

One of the Potter lords was aided by the headmaster of Hogwarts at the time, Because of this the lord potter thus swore that from that day forth all of his line bearing his name shall attend the school.

The vow was then clarified and put into writing and stored by the goblins and the department of mysteries. The stipulations where thus.

1/A child had to be born with the name of potter

2/ child had to be in the family when registered

3/if a child lost the name of potter but was registered under it they would still have to attend

4/ if the child had lost the name of potter before attending in order to not shame the family they shall use another name.

5/Any who refuse will be punished by being striped of their magic for the dishonour.

Lilith looked at the vow with disgust this …..scrap was going to force her into one of the worst schools in the world? Not if there was anything she could do about it. Her mind accelerating at a speed beyond humanly natural as she evaluated what she had available to her and how she could get out of this shitty vow. Twirling her new Elder and threstal hair wand between her fingers as she contemplated the possibilities she suddenly looked up at he adopted mother who had been staring at her in worry.

"Lilith sweety, you okay?" asked Aoko in her native Japanese "Hmm ohh fine but I think I have a solution to our problems. You will hate it but I guarantee zelretch will love it." responded Lilith in English

"oh what would I love" asked the crazy old man with a smile, getting a groan from everyone.

"Well I was thinking that since I need to go to Hogwarts anyway why not go there when it was at its best?" Lilith said innocently before continuing "that vow only said I HAD to go it never said When I went" finished the girl with a smile as she was getting glared at from Aoko and Zelretch was on the ground holding his stomach laughing.

"ohh kid I love it, Absolutely evil as you will not only learn from some of the best but it will free you up to go else where in this time as well." smiled zelretch before getting hit across the back of the head "do you know how difficult that large a time jump would be?" "um very? But totally worth it!" was Lilith's reply with a smile gaining a groan from Aoko.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" "Hell yes have you seen the course at Hogwarts now compared to what it was even one hundred years ago its pathetic its as if dumbledore is deliberately trying to dumb it down." ranted Lilith "never mind all the magic that has been 'forgotten' and 'illegalized' for being dark due to misunderstandings."

"fine both me and zelretch will get to work on a focus that will allow a there and back, but that is it you will need to be very careful as once their you are on your own with no help from us, so you will need to remember what you have been taught and keep safe OK?" Finished Aoko "Yes mum"


	8. questions 2

**Authors questions**

Again like the Last time I am answering these from the reviews to make it easier and to hopefully help you understand my mindset in the story. I am also doing this as I like the feed back as it helps me improve my story writing so please keep the reviews a coming.

1/ Lack of reaction to the dursleys death?

A1/ True I admit I should have portrayed this better. But if you look at the sheer amount of things that had happened? 1. it was her birthday and they went out for a party 2/she was highly excited by seeing the castle 3/ they got attacked 4/she got chased through the castle 5/ she was cornered and tormented by one of them and finally 6/ used gae bolg to kill one of them as scathach pulled her into their shared mind scape. The child being in a state of shock is to be expected. Hence why in the next chapter I have her breaking down in Aoko's arms until she falls asleep because she just cant stay awake any more.

2/i like her new name...will she be claiming all her titles?

A2/ I had a choice I could have had her have the Aozaki last name. But I wanted her to flow , to suit her. Don't get me wrong there are story reasons for the name but the aesthetic ones really helped me choose the Le fey as her main name. It just flows beautifully .as for the titles yes they are claimed the duchess of the isles comes from scathach and the others ill let you guess.

3/i was wondering what her wand is?

A3/ for those who missed it as I didn't really make it a large thing due to her affinity to shadows she has a elder wood wand with threstel hair core wrapped around a catalyst of a sliver of the gae bolg.

The sliver acts as a amplifier and a synchronizer so that the wand connects perfectly to her core.

4/does that mean when her name is put in the goblet she doesn't have to compete? Will dumbles and the potters pay? What about the magics she learns and brings back?

A4/ all are relavent questions and I do already have answers for them on my notepad that I use as a storyboard unfortunatly this would be what is termed as spoilers and that would be ruining the story and I don't want to do that. Just know that I do have it planned.

5/ lets do this by the numbers!

A5/ I know that there are tropes that have been worn out over the years (abandonment for example) but for the character (scathach)form as an old soul in almost all liturature/theories/and other sources fiction and non-fiction a re-incarnated person required a fixed set of requirments true these might subtley change such as in this Gaia giving it a kick start but from there the speed of the incarnation was dictated buy the environment that Lilith was surrounded by. She only really truly started the process when she was almost killed.

Any way sorry about my rambling at some of these answers that is just the way I view them I do hope this helped explain some things. Any way till next time that shall be all I am Maticore and I hope you enjoy your reading.


	9. Chapter 6

An: this is maticore and I am here with your official weat...erm I mean this is me declaring that I do not own the rights to neither the Fate nor the Harry Potter series.

 **Chapter 6**

Sitting together in a representation of what could only be called a jacuzzi was two almost identical women just one looked older than the other. If one had passed them in the street a stranger would probably mistake them for sisters.

The truth was far stranger. Scathach could not be more proud of young Lilith she had progressed at an astonishing rate. True Scathach could still best her in their sparring matches every now and then Lilith managed to pull one out of the bag. And it was becoming more frequent.

She had taught Lilith how to use the gae bolg and its variants and over the six years had managed to hammer the forms on how to use such weapons into her. Preparing to hand over her titles.

So here she was sitting talking to young Lilith, She was thinking back over the 6 years she has known the child that she has come to love as family.

Initially she was worried about what Gaia wanted her to do but but when she stepped in to help the girl during the attack she couldn't help but feel bad for her. So their she was the small child had literally just seen someone die right in front of her and then she had to explain who she was and why she was in her head. God that was a mess Scathach was just glad that the child was in shock and was just rolling with the punches till she could properly accept it.

Shortly after wards Lilith had started her apprenticeship with that crazy old man. Scathach had initially decided to start off lightly with Lilith's training as she knew that she would have some troubles acclimating. So with the first years training being mostly physical fitness and ruins she had set forth to help the girl. What she had not expected though was for the girl to talk to her when she was worried about things she was not comfortable talking to any one about. According to Lilith when asked why she had responded that since Scathach resided within the mind-scape she had access to her memories thus she saw no reason in hiding things from her.

This had brought a smile to Scathach face, she had never just sat and talked before. She liked it.

And so over the years when Lilith was not getting trained into a bloody pulp she would spend some time talking to Scathach whether it be about her work or something benign.

It was because of this that she was worried as She knew that in order for Lilith to be able to use the last ability associated to her name, she had to 'take' her name. In other words there could only be one Scathach.

Xxxxx

Lilith knew there was something really wrong with her big sis it was the last day before they left everything was prepared they were just waiting for the means. So here she was called into her mind-scape by Scathach for 'A important lesson'.

As Lilith stood out in the field where their spars have always taken place she was nervous as she had noticed a rather powerful barrier was erected. "Welcome little one." said the god slayer. With a small tug on her lips as she approached.

With a bow Lilith smiled back " may I inquire the reason for this spar?" asked Lilith in the formal tones she knew would irritate. Seeing the quirked eye brow she knew she had hit the mark.

"This is to see your progression up till now. So I want you to fight with no holds barred." said Scathach with a smirk at the excitement that the girl was showing.

Both women summoned a Gae bolg and got into their respective stances, slowly observing for the slightest weakness in stance, in fortitude. Stalking around each other looking for the opening to capitalize upon it was not until as if by unseen signal both dashed forward with such insane strength pushing off the ground that it caused a small cater to form under their feet . Dashing forward and slicing the spear across Scathachs stomach only for her to flip over Liliths head wile driving downwards with her own.

While moving slightly to the side Lilith trapped Scathachs spear between her arm and torso while continuing the rotation to bring her own to bear for a mid body thrust. Unfortunately for Lilith Scathach had already disengaged with that spear and summoned two others and was blocking the thrust with one while swiping at her head with the other. This sort of back and forth continued faster and faster. Closer and closer they came to injuring each other. It was only when Scathach de summoned her weapon in the middle of a block that the fight came to a crashing halt.

"Do not cry for me my child, I would not have survived much longer. I have been slowly fading This way I am able to die the death of a warrior, The death I deserve. Not only that but I get to preserve my legacy as There can only be one Scathach not two. Use my memories, and my training and do what is right!" and with that The mighty queen of the shadowlands burst into blue energy and faded into Liliths Body.

Lilith couldn't believe it, here she was in the middle of her mind-scape her gae bolg next to her, tears silently streaming down her face and her hair every where. She just didn't know what to do. The grief was just too much. It was then that the memories started to hit, growing up as a little girl in Scotland, training with a spear, hunting all types of mythical creatures including divine. Being chosen as the guide for the souls of warriors. The unintended side effect due to the land of shadows. Her learning how to control the doors to her lands. Training many warriors , fighting many wars. Meeting CuChulan and training him. Being betrayed by him in midst battle. Training Cu's son. With drawing from the world. Being summoned. Dieing . Reincarnating. Regretting not being able to be there for Lilith. Decide to Give her everything.

Upon waking up in zelretchs office Lilith broke down into tears and curled up into Aoko who after a couple of hours of easing her into talking she managed to tell them.

To say that they were surprised was an understatement as up until this point Lilith basically had a heroic spirit living in her head and had been training her.

Xxxxx

The next day they had all gathered in an alley next to the leaky cauldron. Standing there was her small family, Zelretch and Aoko her teacher Waver and surprisingly bazett who had taken up sparring with her when she approached the Enforcer corps for training.

As they stood there Lilith in her armour enshrouded in her cloak, waver handed her a chain with what looked like two miniature boxes on it. "Now remember you will be gone for a while so we have given you a stock of what you might need but remember to use it with care." and with that he placed the chain over her head and pulled her into a hug before stepping back.

Bazzete stood forward before addressing her " remember to keep up your training I don't want you to have slacked off while you where gone. But just in case these should help" said the enforcer holding out an intricate box opening it was a set of 6 black keys .

"While the clock tower does not use them much all enforcers do have them in-case of capture missions. We just don't tell the church as they would get a bit salty about it." she finished with a matching grin to that that was on Liliths face.

Next Zelretch and Aoko walked forward. And pulled out a diamond shaped crystal that looked like it was filled with lightning. Putting the chain it was on over her head she turned to them. "Now listen that crystal is filled with pure prana waiting to be used the only difference with that crystal is that it wont allow itself to be interfaced with except by the chain. The chain has been forged using Aokos Aspect magic so using the prana running through the chain it will take you where you concentrate on going." explained Zelretch

"Your lucky that your body is tougher than most due to having Scathach in you for so long" Started Aoko to Bazzets shock " Her savage training and the fact that your her incarnation should allow you to make this trip. And I will say that it is a trip that is impossible for me due to the turbulence of the time-streams" Finished Aoko in a slightly jealous tone. After a quick hug from Aoko Lilith stood back and then Activated the Crystal. Dissapearing in a flash of rainbow light.

Bazzete then turned round and looked at the others "Excuse me but I don't think I heard that conversation right so maybe you can fill me in right? But did I hear you say Little Lilith was the incarnation of Scathach? The ideal trainer? Queen of the land of shadows?."

At this the group let out a collective groan. .


	10. Chapter 7

An:Hey this is maticore and this is the obligatory message proclaiming my lack of ownership of the Fate series and the harry potter series.

 **Chapter 7**

::gealic::

"English"

Temporal manipulation. The fifth true magic. This magic is the most well known in the world but the least understood. This magic has a few quirks to it that are not well known to those who have not used it. While the magic in theory has no limit to how far in time it can send a person. This does not take into account the human body. As the person travels through the time steams they pass so called 'fixed points' the more of these they pass the more turbulence is caused to them, Depending on the person depends how far they can travel.

This Turbulence acts as an inbuilt security check that a person doesn't cause too much damage to the time stream and cause paradoxes. It is because of this that while Lilith was travelling back there was a steadily growing pain throughout her body. It was growing slowly to a mind numbing agony when suddenly she felt as if she was being turned inside out.

Opening her eyes she looked around and she saw what looked like she was standing in the middle of a town. She could see horse and carts moving up and down dirt tracks. So turning round she saw one of the most iconic buildings she has ever seen. Gringotts.

Deciding to head to there to get some information, She slowly dragged her aching body towards the doors The first difference she noticed was that the guards where in full blown battle armour instead of their ornate armour they wore in her time. As she entered the guards carefully watched her as if evaluating her before turning away. This caused her to snort indignantly, if only they knew just how dangerous she truly was.

As she walked up to a desk where there was Currently a very bored looking Goblin. Upon reaching the desk Lilith looked about to ensure her privacy and then addressed the goblin **::** greetings, I would like to humbly request a meeting with a vault manager if possible **::** requested Lilith. At this the goblin looked at her cautiously before replying **::** And why young one should I allow this? **::**

 **::** Well Apart from the fact that it involves secrets of magic that the wizards don't know and to learn about these all I need your people to do is to confirm the authenticity of a heretige test. **::** said Lilith with a Viscous grin as she saw a gleam in the goblins eye.

It was with almost record breaking speed that she was rushed in front of the 'Director' a Lord Rag nock. It was here that the questions began.

"ahh so you are the child with the so called secrets of magic." Said Rag nock. Getting a nod from her violet head. "Well let us begin with this." and with that she put the test in front of Ragnok who started to run a few tests on it. "hmm this shows up as goblin magic but as of right now we do not use this type of test." said ragnok eyeing Lilith cautiously "so you agree this is and authentic goblin test?" asked Lilith getting a nod from the director.

"Well then I suggest you read the test." she said tapping the parchment causing the director to raise his eyebrow in curiosity. After reading the sheet the curiosity and questions were barley hidden under the surface of the director. So deciding to head him off she started to answer the obvious questions first.

"Well you see director my birth family had an idiot in it that basically created a contract stating that all family born to his name must attend Hogwarts. The problem was in the time I am from the school is basically a giant waste of time. Since I had been adopted into another family who had a unique magic, The control of Time manipulation We decided to use this ability to send me to when Hogwarts was at its peak." At this the director was shocked.

Once the authentication was done and she had been given a map to the location of Hogwarts. They then made a trip down to the Le Fey Clan Vault to Gather some required materials. Upon entering She collected the Le Fay Grimoire But while collecting some funds she felt a draw towards a room off to the side labelled 'Relics' upon entering her magic drew her towards a bangle with runes inscribe upon it

She was glad that her ancestors where meticulous to label everything in such a way to only reveal its uncoded form if it recognize the magical signature. Ahh she loved true paranoia. So this Bangle that she was drawn to turned out to be a magical item that can only be activated by those who were betrayed. This was all it said but it was worrying that she was resonating with an item of betrayal.

It wasn't long till she finished and left the bank heading towards the north her cloak and mask enshrouding her, masking her presence from those she didn't wish to see. She was really starting to miss proper roads by the time she made it to the first Inn. While she was staying at the in for the night a small convoy of wagons arrived and the occupants entered the inn and rented rooms for the night. Observing from her Table in the corner she watched them enter. The One that really stood out to her was the man at the front. He was wearing a red cloak with a Steel chest plate at his side is an Truly ridiculous sword. It is more ornament than blade. The thing that catches her eye though is the mans sigil. On his crimson cloak he has a lion, a roaring lion at that.

The sigil was one of the most famous in her time as it was one part of a combined sigil. It was the sigil of Gryfindor. It wasn't long Afterwards that she retired. Early the next morning she sequestered herself board one of the wagons waiting for them to continue their journey north.

The journey was a long one taking approximately two weeks by horse including necessary breaks for rest and food gathering, This also allowed leeway for unforeseen distractions such as the one that happened half way through their journey.

The group had made camp and She had snuck out so that she could rest and gather food without being caught. It was during this time that a moderate sized raiding force ambushed them. Deciding that discretion was the better form of valour she covered up her gender and identity with her cloak and mask and watched from a near by tree as they defended themselves.

As she was watching she saw an archer take aim at who she had taken to calling gryfindors back while he was distracted defending his comrades. So standing up on the branch she started to run and jumped with enough force to launch herself across the clearing, snapping tree branch she had been resting on in the process. Wile in the air she summoned one of her spears and launched it straight through the back of the archer to his great surprise.

His startled scream caught the attention of everyone in the area as they saw the man collapse with a beautifully crafted red spear protruding from his back. It gave the defenders enough time to regroup as they were starting to feel the strain. Then Landing in the middle of the group was a small Lithe form enshrouded in a purple cloak holding two immaculately crafted crimson spears each almost as long as they were tall.

From within the cloak the only identifying feature anyone could make out was the two vividly bright Violet eyes burning with ferociousness. The figure quickly settled into what could only be described as a combat stance, before raising their left spear to the raiders and gesturing at them to …..Come hither? It made no sense true they had been in combat for a while but one more man at arms was hardly going to change anything, It was getting to the point where Godric feared he might have to start using battle magic. He didn't want that as it would attract too much attention.

Xxxxx

Here she stood watching the bandits as they cautiously watched her she had already evaluated each of them one of them was a mage, she was going after him first but if there was a mage with the group they knew about magic which means she didn't need to hide hers.

Preparing herself she tightened her grips, twelve targets, shes faced worse. And with an unseen signal they started. The bandits charged at her and she launched herself towards the mage causing a small explosion of dirt behind her. This caught them all off guard as with her sheer speed she had skewered the mage and carried on through their ranks slicing two more on passage with her spare. She threw the corpse up off the tip of her weapon only to kick it into another bandit who had started to charge her knocking him out.

Eight left moving forward to the enemy again they engaged with long swords. Two attacked on her left which she blocked and span over spearing one while kicking the other hard enough to rupture organs before flexing backwards in time for a blade to pass over her only for him to get his legs swept out from him. Before turning to the last five she threw her spears into the closest two before jumping over the others Snapping ones neck and brandishing her long bladed knife at them whilst tilting head. Again she repeated the come hither sign. This time the two remaining bandits looked at each other, the wreckage I had left strewn and then my knife. They ran.

Xxxxx

Godric had never seen anything like it. It was like coming across one of those old warriors of myth and legend The ones that were said to be able to do the impossible. Here he was on his way back with the supplies that he and his friends needed to keep their Academia in operation when he was attacked. Good bet it was bounty hunters. He was a well known name in Britannia. But just as things start to go bad everything changed, one of the bandits was killed by an unknown weapon of almost unparalleled craftsmanship. It was then that things became strange. The warrior that appeared was more dancer than fighter but perhaps that was just to do with their style of combat, he could admit though it was effective. The elegance, speed and flexibility of the fight was awe inspiring. So when they when they managed to scare off the last two with the threat of a knife he had to know what sort of person fights like that.

Boy was he shocked with what he found.


	11. Chapter 8

AN: Hey this is maticore and this is my notification on the fact that I do not own the rights to either the Fate series nor the harry potter series.

"English"

Gaelic

~parsel~

'thoughts'

Chapter 8

Godric was entranced. There he was a mage knight. A veteran of many skirmishes and he was acting like a child taken out on there first blooding. To be honest there was a good reason for it.

The mysterious warrior which had appeared out of nowhere had him entranced as they stalked towards the corpses with the two crimson masterfully crafted spears protruding from there torsos. With a squelch the warrior retrieved them before spinning them both to clear the blades of viscera and gristle.

What happened next shocked him as the warrior just let go of the weapons only for them to start to dissolve into small motes of light. This just proved to him that he was dealing with a combat mage of some kind. So approaching the warrior in a careful but obvious manner so as not to seem like a threat, no need to provoke a reaction, in order to try and find out why they are here.

He could only hope that The conversation would go well.

Xxxxx

Lilith was still taking in what she had just done. True this was not her first kill but it was the first kill where she was fully conscious of what she was doing. While she was not sorry that they were dead she was shaking like a leaf at how …..easy she found it. The fight had started and ended so quickly and efficiently. She had taken down her targets efficiently and they had not even landed a hit. That was not what worried her. What worried her was what if she lost herself to this?

It was then she remembered what her momma Aoko said. She had said that her strength was just a tool and that if she got an ego because of it she would beat humility into her. Lilith believed her and what made it worse was her new durability meant her 'punishments' tended to last a while.

It was then that she heard the sound of metal on metal behind her. Turning her head she caught sight of that ornament...she meant sword in the hands of the man behind her. Slowly she turned keeping her eyes on him. Assessing his threat level she could see that while he wasn't a stranger to a sword it was not his primary means of combat.

There she stood in front of him her cloak drawn around her and mask over her lower face. Waiting for him to address her. Unfortunately the poor man seemed nervous.

"May I thank you for coming to our aid" said the knight bowing his head slightly towards her. " I must say I have never seen anyone fight like you. It is truly impressive." He continued with a big smile appearing on his face. Lilith tilted her head slightly as she watched the man in front of her babble on and on about her fight.

"oh I have been terribly rude, I am Godric gryfindor. Pleasure to meet you and with whom might I have the pleasure of talking to." It was here that Lilith felt like laughing as during their entire 'conversation' it had been him talking and her listening.

Seeing no way around it she lowered her cloaks hood allowing her violet hair to tumble and cascade around her shoulders while lowering her mask to reveal herself to him. If she didn't have as strong will power as she did she would have burst out laughing at the look on his face at finding out he was saved by a teenage girl. That has gotta sting his pride.

"My name is Lilith Le fay. I am heading to a magic academia that is marked on this parchment as I was told by the goblins that the last of my family is there." she said with a slight mischievous glint in her eye as she handed Godric the map showing Hogwarts location.

Looking at the map Godrics eyes almost popped out of his head. Before his head snapped up to look at Lilith. "i know where you are trying to go, we are a days ride out from it you can ride with us but I will want proof about this so called family." he said sharply leaving any room for argument only to receive a smile "but of course."

Xxxxx

The next day we find Lilith lying asleep in one of the wagons. Due to her lack of proper sleep over the week she ended up being completely unconscious when they arrived. This meant that she didn't know that she was moved to a private room to rest within the castle.

Upon waking up Lilith looked around taking in her surroundings. Knowing that she was no longer in the cart she did a check on her inventory to make sure that she had everything. Once completed she summoned her gae bolg and headed for the doorway. Slowly checking for movement outside the room she proceeded to conceal her presence and move down the hall ways.

Using her enhance senses she could hear the sounds of voices coming from below, So after some searching she found a stair well and headed down only to find herself in what looked like a greeting chamber. The chamber was large with two sets of doors one leading outside and one leading inward. Not wanting to charge through the main door she decided to go outside. Having a look at the building she could see open hatches near the roof. So having found an entry point she summoned her 9 variations of her spear and started launching them into the wall at intervals thus allowing her to climb without much difficulty.

She had to admit once she reach the roof that the view was spectacular, she could sit there and watch the view for hours. Getting her mind back on track she dismissed the weapons and slowly moved through one of the hatches to see a beam frame-work. Slowly moving along it to a sturdy position she settled down to see what she could find out.

Xxxxx

"... and then she introduced her self as a le fay!" exclaimed Godric loudly to his friends as they looked at him with dis belief. "So your telling me that the young lass that is sleeping in the guest Quarters not only took down 12 bandits that you were struggling with?" getting a nod from the knight "but also managed to use unknown magic's?" another nod " and is also claiming to be a le fay" this got an enthusiastic nod. " well we knew Godric never did things the easy way when we met him" drawled the woman in a navy blue dress provoking a indignant shout from the knight.

"So when is his mysterious saviour going to be awake?" asked who Lilith could only presume to be Salazar. "Hmm well I ran some low level diagnostic charms but got nothing its as if she has a naturally resists magic. But to look at the symptoms she had I would say she was exhausted. I have one of the healers checking in on her every now and..." Bang! the door was open as a person ran in in what looked like a monks habit.

"Lady Hufflepuff. Lady Hufflepuff!" shouted the from what Lilith could only presume was one of the schools healers. "yes what is it?" by this point the man's frantic actions had caught the attention of the apprentices that had been eating and talking at there own tables.

"My lady the guest you wished me to check on. They have disappeared!" reported the man frantically. This startled the four mages as they were not expecting such.

The four started to move towards the entrance hall with Salazar barking orders to find her when she had an idea. Quickly and quietly she moved along the beams and then she carefully dropped down and sat on the chair where Salazar was sitting. Lilith watched as they headed towards the doors then slowly she summoned a knife designed for throwing and launched it across the room above head height.

The four masters where too caught up in their own world of delegating people to try and find her that they only snapped out of it when the sudden and deafening THUD! Came from directly above them. All heads snapped towards the sound to see the sgian-dubh that had been thrown slowly fade into motes of blue energy. It was with wide eyes that they slowly turned to see her sitting at the top table eating and smiling down at them.

Xxxxx

She had followed them to the Head office for them to have a talk in private. So there she was standing with what could only be described as four legends (even though they didn't know it yet). The most important thing she was wondering though was how she was going to go about this.

"First I would like to apologise for earlier. I had woken up in an unknown place so I needed to find out where I was and who was around." Lilith explained getting a nod of understanding from Salazar.

"Okay that is understandable. Now from what Godric has told us he said that you had family in our academy? And that you had proof of your identity?"

"yes I have a piece of parchment from the Gringotts bank with the seal of director Ragnok as authentication. This parchment shows ones heritage. It is a form of goblin magic." she explained as she pulled out said form and handed it over.

Each one of the four masters took some time looking at the form getting various reactions none where more surprised than lady raven claw. " Excuse me but Heiress Raven claw? How is that possible." she asked in a utterly confused tone getting nods from the others.

"well if you notice my date of birth it says that I am not from this Time. To avoid a long and confusing explanation lets go with an idiot made a reckless contract that forced all his descendants to come to this school, in my time the standards at the school had dropped dramatically. This forced me to find a loop hole using a family magic and cunning to trick the contract into being complete and still get a good magical education." This explanation caused some rather amusing expressions on their faces from a smirk on Salazar's to pride on Rowena to anger on Godrics.

"In other words I am here to learn the magical arts and hopefully learn about my relative" finished Lilith with a small shy smile and glance towards Rowena with hope.

"Hmm well seeing as you are already versed in some magical arts we shall have to test you but I can say that I accept you but as the school only teaches boys, I suggest that Lady Raven claw takes you as both her ward and apprentice. This will stop any …. issues that may occur." Said Salazar with a small smile "now if you wish to return to your quarters we shall discuss some of the issues that may come up. Thank you."

"Thank you Lord Slytherin" and with that she bowed and left with a sigh of relief. The hard part was over now Let the learning begin!

AN: This is a note from maticore just in case anyone asks I am not going to type in auld English as it is a pain in my arse don't get me wrong I could do it and it would add atmosphere but its a pain sounding like shake spear so no not doing it.


	12. Chapter 9

AN: hey this is maticore I am here to say that I do not own either the Fate nor the harry potter franchises. Please enjoy your stay at this story.

Chapter 9

A ward! She had been given a Ward! She was Rowena the bookworm! Rowena the socially inept! God even her family didn't actually expect her to be able to find a husband without a marriage contract! Not that she would allow such a man into her bed. But now she has found out that not only at some point she some how does find someone she tolerates but her family survives for one thousand years until the birth of the beautiful girl that she is now the guardian of. Oh she had such a headache!

Taking a pain relief potion she went back to an old reliable distraction her work. The four of them had given young Lilith a test to see where she would be placed academically. The results where shocking. She knew a lot of spells but had never actually cast one.

So her marks so far for the combat magic course where skewed (despite it being frowned on her even being taught combat magic) she had the theory of a 5th year apprentice but was as new to the practical as a new apprentice. It ran like this for most subjects. Combat magic, house hold spells, creature lore, herbal lore, Transfiguration, and culture where all where she was a mix of advanced and behind. Confusingly To both salazars and Rowena's glee she was ahaid of the curve in Potions, Arithmancy and Runic magic.

There where some classes that she had no training in such as her family magic's, warding, curse breaking , black magic identification and finally (the reason why Salazar was so happy) Parsel magic.

It was decided among them that she would be on an accelerated course as she had no need for the theory on most of the courses and this would allow her to speed the process of her course work. In return for this young Lilith had agreed to help the four of them to try and help them improve the academy Charter so as it would try to prevent problems to come. She did however say that she could not say anything that might change the future and cause a her not to be able to return.

In doing so they were able to implement some changes. The first was that all Staff at the academy were required to be bound by oath. This oath would require them to teach all fairly and neutrally. The oath would also require them to teach to the best of their capabilities and protect the students from harm. Another addition was that all masters in the school had to be of a required level to be a master of a subject.

With these rules added to the charter they hoped that the level of teaching would stay at an acceptable level.

Xxxxx

Lilith groaned as she woke. Slowly she opened her eyes to see that she was in a room decorated in a blue colour. It took her a couple of minutes before her memory caught back up to her and she remembered that this was the room that her ancestor had given her next door to her own. Giddy at the thought of learning from her new master she quickly got dressed in a more casual version of her armour and started to head out towards the great hall for breakfast.

Once she arrived and opened the door the entire room fell silent with every one staring directly at her. This continued for a minute until a clearing of the throat caught their attention.

"Excuse me every one, might I have your attention!" Proclaimed the snake lord "As you might remember from yesterday we had an unexpected new arrival." at this he chuckled while he looked down at Lilith.

"Well we would like you to meet one Lilith Le fay, she is distantly related to Lady raven claw and has been placed under her direct apprenticeship for the duration of her stay" At this there was a large amount of mumbling that broke out.

"so let us welcome her appropriately" and with that the hall started to stand and bow or clap in welcome.

It was from here that her life with the founders of Hogwarts began and her wish for training in the arts of magic was not in vain as she was pushed to her very limits in almost every subject. Even in those subject that she knew they were pushing her limits. Rowena was enjoying having a student who could go at a seemingly ridiculous pace and was always eager to learn. She was wondering what a child of her own would be like... It was a pleasure to teach Lilith true but she could not help but wonder how much more fulfilling teaching her own child could be. Her mother always said it was the greatest feeling she ever had.

Salazar was over the moon he had never had any one to pass on his personal spells to . Don't get him wrong he did have a son but Silas hadn't inherited his ability of parselmouth. When Silas had found that he couldn't learn his fathers personal spells, The families legacy. He had been enraged and stormed out of the castle. No one knew where he went. So the fact that the spells could go to use over joyed Salazar especially consider they were some of the most powerful healing spells in existence.

Helga felt sorry for the girl. To not have a family at a young age was a pain she knew all to well. Because of this she made sure to be there for the girl. She was here on her own after all and there was no knowing what could be going on in her head. So helga provided all the support she could like the loving woman she is.

Godric was not a happy man. While the others had not recognised the family name. He had! The girl was formerly a Potter. The potters were a prominent family in the county in which he resided when he was not here at Hogwarts. It was because of this that his daughter had married into their family. Now he knew that it was years until it would happen. Years till this beautiful and intelligent girl would be disowned for nothing but he would not let a family in which that sort of arrogance was bred from have his title. No he would need to come up with a plan, a way to pass on his title to the worthy while also helping those in need ….. but how.

Xxxxx

As the years started to pass Lilith was learning keeping up to her masters expectations and learning everything they wanted her to from minor healing potions thorough to the beginning stages of animagus. She had to admit her favourite class was essentially just free study. It was designated so that the apprentices could study their family magic's if they had them. This allowed her time to go through the grimiores she had retrieved from her vaults with gusto, Learning everything from illusionary spells through to massive area denial spells. The variety was incredible.

In their Third year they where given the option of a special class to see if they wanted to achieve their magnanimous form. Due to it being a recent discovery There were few who chose to do so. Lilith being insatiably curious was one that did by the beginning of her fourth she had found her animal which had turned out to be a Shadow Panther, It seemed rather fitting consider her affinity to shadows.

In the fourth year her Familiar finally hatched and it ironically turned out to be an snow phoenix much to the shock of those around her who had only ever seen a fire phoenix. Her beautiful blue and white feathers glistened in the sunlight looking majestic. After some thought she name her familiar Helena.

She had three years to go and her yearly exams showed her passing with close to top marks each time. Rowena by this point had grown very fond of the girl and was very proud of her achievements. So by the end of her seven years Lilith had excelled in practically everything she had put her mind to. True she was atrocious at herbal lore but everything else she passed with flying colours.

When she was given her grades she was very pleasantly surprised.

 **Hogwarts academy of magic**

 _Seventh year apprenticeship grades_

 _Apprentice: Lilith Le fay Master :Rowena Raven claw_

 _Additional tutor(s) (if applicable) : Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Slytherin_

 _Courses:_

 _Possible grades: Beginner, Student, Apprentice,Intermediate,Advanced, Master_

 _Combat magic: Master_

 _Household magic:Advanced_

 _Transfiguration:Master_

 _Runic magic:Master_

 _Wards:Advanced_

 _Spell dismantling:Advanced_

 _Healing/Parselmagic :Advanced_

 _creature lore:Advanced_

 _Herb lore:Intermediate_

 _Arthimancy:Master_

 _Potions:Master_

 _Extra Courses:_

 _Animagus: Complete (form achieved)_

 _Internal magic: Advanced)_

 _Familiar: Bonded to Phoenix_

 _Extra notes_

 _Lady raven claw: Miss Le fay is an extremely hard and diligent worker who always tries her best. This is reflected in how many Master ranks she has achieved. This is highly unusual as they are usually gained after a student has left our institution. She has been a delight to teach and will be missed._

 _Lord Slytherin: This young lady is a delight to teach and she proved her heritage as a member of not only house Le fay but also house Raven claw by excelling in everything we gave her to do. She has truly earned her titles and will bear them with pride._

 _Lord gryffindor: Young miss Le Fay Proved to be excellent in class but also in physical combat. I would normally be against this but using a form of family internal magic she somehow pushes herself far beyond the normal limits. From what I have seen This girl is exemplary in most field and will excel at what she puts her mind to._

 _Grade Title: War mage/ Guardian healer_

 _Signed head master / Lord Salazar Slytherin_

xxxxx

There she was back where she started standing in front of Gringotts in diagon alley. In the time she had been here she had filled out nicely. She was still petite as would befit her training regime but she had filled in in all the right places. She looked like a woman now and not a girl running around in her mothers clothes. So as she approached the doors she couldn't help but grin as she spotted the guards tense. She was able to draw more of her strength out now so they had every right to feel nervous.

When she arrived at the counter she asked to talk to ragnok and then flashed the Le fay family ring. She was almost immediately ushered into his office For their meeting. "Ahh young Lilith so we meet again" drawled the goblin. "and what might I be able to help you with little one?hmm?" looking at him with a raised eyebrow she couldn't help but snort in amusement.

"well you could help me by giving this set of results an official Gringotts authenticity seal so that your children will know that they are real." she grinned at him "we wouldn't want Gringotts to loose ant possible chance of profit I might be able to bring due to not having my grades believed now would we?" At this she could see his eyes flash at the mention of profit and knew that she had him. As she watched he slowly pulled out the stamp and channelled his magic.

With that done she went to find a place that she could use the crystal. This was it. She was coming home!


	13. Chapter 10

AN: This is maticore with the ussual announcement that i do not own the properties of Fate nor harry potter. Please enjoy the story.

Chapter 10

Her eye lids were increadably heavy. She knew that she had activated her return crystal. She knew the return was rough but she knew nothing about where or when she was! So here she was lying down trying to open her eyes to make sure her surroundings where safe. So there she was Trying to open her eyes with no idea where she was. She knew that she really should have been panicing but she had been in much worse situations so was not to worried as she knew she would feel any approaching hostile intent.

It was at this point that a wave of pain washed over her tired body. A groan was forced out of her aching throat as she realised just how rough the trip back was. Her muscles where aching, her bones where protesting every slightest movment. The pain forced her to lie back on the bed and cease all move ment just to stop from crying out in agony. Not long after that she drifted back into the sweet abyse of the nether known as sleep.

Xxxxx

As she awoke again her eyes flitted open. She saw that she was located in a hospital room. "Well its nice to see you again miss Le Fay" a voice said from the corner of the room drawing her eyes only to see a face she had not seen in years. "Yes it is nice to see you to Mr mathews" Lilith replied with a tired smile on her lips.

"So what does the royal corps want from me this time?" she asked while observing the man.

"well when a person appears out of nowhere in the middle of the street and collapses someone needs to cover it up." mathews responded with a chuckle at her shocked look. "Also how old are you im sure you should only be about ten by now but you look about eighteen?" he asked with a thoroughly confused look.

"well you see using my adopted mothers magic i managed to go to hogwarts and return so i am now a fully qualified witch, huzzah!" Lilith dead panned at him " but you still have not answered my question what do you want with me?" she growled whilst glaring at him.

"ahh well you are lucky that mister zelretch explained your plan to us just in case a situation like this happened" mathews rumbled out "so while you where out cold we had a goblin come and check your identity and verify the authenticity of the documents in your posestion." he continued knowing she would have done that anyway.

"yes, and?" Lilith asked the manstanding in front of her who for some reason looked as if he the cat had ate the canary. "well her highness is pleased to have found the lost duchess, the duchess of skye to be exact." This alarmed Lilith as she wanted to keep that quiet.

"Not to worry My Lady her highness has decreed that nothing change as she has a need for you. She requests, now take note she doesn't order but requests that you help her keep track of the goings on in the magcal world." at this Lilith was slightly startled she was being given a mission directly from the queen?

"And why would she ask me to do this as i am only 18 surley there are better qualified people." queried Lilith with a slight trace of worry in her voice. "It is exactly your age and where you have just come from that is the reason." mathews replied.

"The Rank you where given has flagged you as a prospective candidate for the ICW security task force. These are the people that are sent into the trouble areas that need sorted now. Her highness requests that you take the assignment and go as it will allow her a channel into the ICW intead of having to go through the ministry which She believes are censoring her messages." Finished Mathews causing Lilith to think

She did like to help people it was just part of her then there was the flaw that salazar had found, it had awoken her sword, The sword of betrayal Clarent, She couldn't stand seeing children being abandoned to her it was the biggest betrayal of all. According to salazar because of what had happened to her she now had an in built desire to protect them, and automatic hatred of their betrayers.

So yes this could be good for her Allow her to help people build her influence and maybe just maybe clean up some of the corruption that she had seen.

Turning to the captain she sighed and said "I Think that i will be here for a while, once that is done i need to head home and touch base, see how mom is doing but after that tell her majesty i will at least be a courier for her missives but most likley i will do as she asks."finished Lilith as she played with clarents bangle. She knew that she would be in the hospital for at least a week so she rolled over on the bed letting the captain leave and slowly fell back into the abyse that was sleep.

Xxxxx

Switzerland, a country famous for its long standing neutrality. Due to this the country has become a hub for the banking industry and has been known for hosting peace talks due to its ideal location yet neutral standing.

Though there is one more thing located in switzerland that most people are unaware of. Switzerland is the location of the International confederation of Wizards more commonly known as the ICW. The ICW was orriginally just a group of countries that gathered togethered together to discuss on how to deal with how to keep their communities safe, But as the gathering grew and more communities where discovered and added The body became a more official government That dealt with issues that cross borders between the communities. They act as mediator and police man being the most important of their roles.

The Chamber allows the delegates to create new laws that are for the benefit of all magical kind. These laws however do not always get implimented by every country as can be seen in the case of the treatment of magical creatures. The country of France treats magical creatures well and down to individual cases where as britian is well... magical creature policies are a bit backwards.

The last and most important part of the ICW is the Security Wizards they employ or as they are otherwise called Enforcers. These wizards are all trained Battle mages as they are guarding one of the most important locations in the wizarding world due to the ammount of delegates. The other reason is due to their primary reason for creation. The enforcers where created to go into trouble spots and enforce the laws. Whether that be against a troublesome vampire coven or a rogue breaking the statute of secrecy.

Luckily most people go their entire lives never seeing an Enforer as they are only employed during the most dire situations.

So it was knowing this that Lilith arrived in switzerland holding a letter of recommendation from the queen just out side the mountain fortress that contained the ICW and approached the doors. Hoping against hope she entered the entry hall only to be greeted by one of the guards. The man was scrutinizing her closley from her shirt and jeans combo to the fact that she was carrying a bag.

After the check over that the security performed Lilith then proceeded within the magnificent fortress. Once inside she noticed that there were signs labled arround so she started to follow the signs for the security floor. Heading down two flights of stairs she was confronted by a dominating door and upon opening it she met a reception desk.

It was not long until she met her final destination the head of security and minister for foreign affairs jean-luc Delacuer.

Jean-luc was a Sturdily built man. And because of this he exuded a presence of reliability. It was this man that Lilith had a meeting with at the request of her majesty.

Upon entering the room Lilith smiled at the man behind the desk, "excuse me sorry for the interuption but i have a meeting with a Mr Delacoure?" Lilith asked slightly unsure how to pronounce his name.

"yes,yes come in and please tell me what we can do for our friends from britian?" he replied getting a shocked look from lilith.

"I am guessing you have never come accross the translation charm before?" only to see her shaking her head which caused him to chuckle .

"erm well i don't know what the relations between the ICW and britain are like but i have been sent here for two reasons." Lilith said with a frown at the look on the mans face when she mentioned britains relations with the body.

"And these are" he asked his curiosity peaked "the first is that i have been sent as a candidate for the enforcers my grades are enclosed in this envelope allong with a letter of introduction." she said as she removed an envelope she was given by the Captain and told to give to him.

" the other reason is that i have been asked by her majesty to act as a 'back channel' if necessary for information from the ICW as she believes that reports from the ministry are being sanatized before they reach her ears." This really caused a frown on the delegates face " This does not mean you need to have me relay anything it just means that the option is their." Lilith finished

With that her and Jean-Luc went over her application to the Enforcers to which she was enrolled as a enforcer first class. Lilith was now excited she could now begin to help people better her training was over let the story begin.


	14. Chapter 11

AN: hey this is maticore here and i am writing to say that i do not own the rights to either harry potter nor the Fate series. I hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 11

Paper work! Paperwork the terror of everyone that has ever had to work. For such a simple thing Paperwork has managed to become a terror due to the sheer amount of it. It is hidden amoungst a pile of such a horror that we find Lilith lefay quietly cursing as she fills out the forms caused by the disaster that was the Quiditch world cup.

The security for the event was supposed to be handled by ICW enforcers but the brittish demanded that they take the responsibility for it even going so far as to sign a contract with the enforcers that all responsibility lies with the british ministry of magic. The enforcers corps being a highly prestigous organisation were not bothered about gaining more prestige as they were the best of the best. They were just making sure that if anything goes wrong the blame lands where it should.

So here was Lilith filling out the mirade of form that were generated when reports of an unknown/known but denied of existance terrorist group rears its head. She was deffinetly not happy as she had to inform her boss jean-luc about the blistering conversation she had with her highness about the incident.

Luckily for lilith and Jean-Luc a summons had bean sent to britain for dumbledore and minister Fudge. The both of whom should be arriving for a meeting of the ICW that was taking place shortly. So Lilith rose changed into her combat outfit with mask. As the regulations said all enforcers guarding the chambers must be in full combat readiness, This serves the dual purpose of intimidation and preparation for defence.

Since she was the senior Enforcer on duty this day she waited outside the door her spear in hand idly spinning it in her boredom. She could already hear the deliberations begining when the door infront of her opened. Eyeing them Lilith held her Gae bolg out to block their progression.

"Identification?" she drawled in a toneless voice. The looks of shock on the two mens face at having a weapon in close proximity to them was rather amusing to lilith.

There where two of them one was a tall skinny man with long flamboyant robes and a beard as long as she was tall. This was Albus dumbledore the Supreme mugwump. He had never seen her but she had seen him. The other man was a short and plump man in a green suit and bowler . As she was only to expect two people today she had to guess that this was a mr Corneleous Fudge.

"Don't you know who we are? We are here for a meeting with the ICW!" declaired fudge pompusly. " You could be the goddess hecate and i still wouldn't let you in until i saw some ID" Lilith responded in the same bored drawl only to see the small man inflate like a red balloon. It really was quite amusing.

"Now cornelious my boy there is no need for a fuss the young lady is just doing her job" Dumbledore said in that condesendingly grandfather tone of his. She noticed howerver that he had yet to take his eyes of her weapon. "I have our identification here" And with that he handed over the two tags for Lilith to inspect. Using the small authenticity checking spell(and structural analysis just to be thorough) she handed them back " keep those on your persons at all times as it is only those tags that keep you safe from the wards" explained Lilith in her ussual deadpan. Turning around she spins her blade and holds it against her back to keep it out of the way as she leads them both towards the door.

Opening such a massive contruction herself should have been impossible as it was designed to withstand seiges. But due to the weight modification magics and her abnormal strength it too hardly any effort at all leaving a pair of open mouthed politicions behind her as she had no time to waste.

There she stood on the podioum as her two tag alongs caught up with her. "Enforcer might i ask why you interupt this session?" announced the speaker catching everyones attention. Standing there before one and all she replied " This enforcer begs the gatherings forgivness but it is my humble duty to announce that the guests from magical britain have arrived" she proclaimed to the chamber before she stood aside and made her way to her assigned station for the session.

"Welcome Minister Fudge, Headmaster Dumbledore! You have both been invited here to give account for the fiasco that was the quiditch world cup!" began the speaker. "This body agreed to allow the event and its security to be handled by your country on the assurance that nothing would happen." at this there was a general grumble of discontentment amongst the members of the session. "I have been informed by the head of the enforcers that the contract which you signed Minister, says the penalty for failing your duty is that the ICW MUST have input into all future events of such a nature." at this the general buzz was approving of this. Both dumbledore and Fudge were looking extremely uncomfortable infront of the accusing stares of their peers. " to make matters worse for both of you her highness the queen has had to use a courier to this body as she has not been recieving reports from either of you!" bellowed the speaker causing fudge to fidget where he stood.

"Now seeing as you have already set in motion this tournament of yours dumbledore The ICW will be sending allong one of its best Enforcers to ensure nothing happens to the students." at this the assembly where nodding in agree ment but dumbledore had a different oppinion " That will not be necessary all of the students will be perfectally safe as hogwarts is and always has been the safest place in the world." he said with assurance. At this Jean-Luc responded " you might be perfectly happy trusting in nothing but wards but as we saw there is a group of terrorists running around your country either we send the enforcer or we cancel the tournament your call dumbledore!" at this there were shouts of 'hear,hear' and grumbles of approval.

"surely we can come to some kind of deal?" stumbled out fudge to which Jean-luc snapped back "and why would we want to deal with a man who harbours people who are wanted in every other magical country! your friend malfoy for example is wanted in atleast 6 countries for trial and several others for questioning yet you harbour him, this seriously causes doubt on your fitness as a leader!" the look of shock on Fudges face was evident and he shrunk back.

At this point it was Dumbledores turn to try and salvage the situation. "Is there a possibility of knowing which enforcer will be sent?" he asked hoping it was someone he could sway to his side. At this Jean-Luc considered not saying but turned to the speaker "my lord speaker it is upon the will of the assembly if i do so!" at this the speaker called for a vote to be taken upon which two thirds of the assembly wished to know the enforcer to be sent.

Although Dumbledore had his face schooled inside he was extatic he would be able to find out about the person who was being sent to invade his realm and possibly turn them to his side. If he did that there was the possibility he could get the enforcer to train young Evan and the enforcers where known to be the best so it could not hurt.

Cornelious was worried as if the enforcer was in country and if what they said about Lucious was true then who knows who else had warrents out on them? Who else whould the enforcer possibly target? Was there a possibility that the enforcer would target him? No,no silly fear they would only be there to protect the children from threats. With that thought Minister Fudge managed to calm himself enough to see through the vote.

Jean-Luc was in two minds, yes he wanted to tell them as it would send terror through the english mens minds about who he was sending, and boy he would love to do that. But he also knew that surprise was key in situations here he was stuck he could either hange his operative over their heads like a preverbial sword of damiclese or have them hidden like a blade in the back hmm decisions. It was because of this he decided to let the vote decide for him.

Lilith had gotten very friendly with Jean-lucs family over the years. She was only a few years older than his oldest so it was no surprise that he would introduce them to each other. So when the job for a protection detail came up for the tournament he needed an independant agent and as one of his strongest and most skilled she came to mind instantly. The fact that she was friendly with fleur didn't hurt either. So when the vote came she knew what to expect.

Seeing the total Jean-Luc took the podium again. "as the totals are in and we have decided to declair the operative, i call forth Enforcer Specialist 1st class Le fay" at this announce ment there was a shocked silence.

"I'm sorry Mr delacour but did you just say le fay?" stumbled out minister fudge only to get a reply from behind him "why yes minister it is my name after all" with amusment twinkling in the deep purple eyes. Snickering could be heard amoungst the assembly at the young womans remark causing the minister to blush and quickly retreat away from her as she approached the dias to adress the assembly.

"Enforcer please introduce yourself to the assembly" announced Jean-Luc. "Greatings honoured assembly of the ICW. I am Enforcer specialist 1st class Lilith le fay of the most aincient and royal house of le fay, the most aincient and noble house of ravenclaw, duchess of skye, messenger of her magisty the queen, war mage and finally a guardian healer. However you would mostly know of me as Scathach as that is the name i am reported as in briefs." finished Lilith as she saw the looks of shock on there faces followed by the recognition at the name of her past life that she had been using as a nom de guerre.

It was here that Jean-Luc took over "As the queen has all but demanded that we tighten security i plan on sending operative 'Scathach' as security as she can handle all but the most rediculous threats. And if she needs backup she can request it easily from her magisty or from the ICW. Are there any questions?"

"yes if i am going to let anyone into my school as security i want to know who taught them!" demanded dumbledore only to see a twinkle in the girls eyes. He was sure she was smirking at him but he couldn't tell due to that damned mask. "If you must know mister dumbledore i was taught by rowena ravenclaw , godric gryfindore, salazar slytherin and helga hufflepuff." This deadpanned answer caused a mass of shouting and accusation of lying until the young woman slammed her spear into the ground slightly cratering it.

" If you had let me finish!" Lilith demanded "my family was not happy with hogwarts but there are contracts nowadays that force students to attend if you are decended from certain families. So after checking the school my family was not happy with the corriculum and since i had to go or the contract would squib me we used a family unique spell to send me back to the founders." At this everyones jaws where hanging open. "well i think that is everything i need to get ready for my mission." and with that Lilith turned and stalked out of the room in a flash of deep purple.


	15. Chapter 12

AN: hey this is maticore with the ussual announcement that i do not own the FATE or the harry potter works. I hope you enjoy my story.

Chapter 12

Albus Dumbledore was disturbed by the recent turn of events. So here he was sitting in his office with his staff infront of him ready to give the first reports of the year on the status of the students.

It was when Mcgonagle spoke that suddenly pulled the headmaster from his thoughts and back to the current situation. "are you okay albus?" asked Mcgonagle with a look of worry on her face. "I am fine shall we proceed?" asked Albus deflecting the question for now.

"Yes lets!" Squecked the small excited half goblin in the corner. "I shall start, my students in Ravenclaw have settled in nicely. The first week of course had its teething issues the children settling in being taken under a seniors wing and so forth. They settled in nicley though once classes started as they ussually do as my ravens generally fall into line when their drive for learning kicks in" finished flitwick to a round of nods as it was the ussual case for the ravenclaws.

"good, Pomona what about your students?" requested albus. " There isn't much to say. There was the ussual round of home sickness during the first week which was taken care of by the other students, other than that there has been no real issues." Professor Sprout reported with a content look.

"Okay Minerva?" With a grunt mcgonagle took her que and stepped forward. " Well there hasn't been much trouble, the weasley twins still have their ambition to become bigger menaces than an unnamed group of students" at this one of the teachers started to cough to smother laughter only to recieve a glare or two " and following shortly in their lead is Evan Potter, Ronald weasley and unfortunatly hermione granger. The three of them constantly have encounters with some of severous's slytherins. I can't help but think that it might end up into a full out violence at some point." she said worry obvious in her voice.

"Okay and severous""Well after the students where given the rules and not long afterwards they started the ussuall positioning both intrayear and intrahouse it should be interesting to see how things progress. As things look young mister malfoy is still a prominent figure due to his fathers power." this caused them all to nod.

"Now that we know how our students are fairing and that they are all looking forward to the tournament we must prepare for our guests and the tasks of the tournament." Albus declaired whilst looking at those gathered before him. "it is because of this that both myself and minister Fudge were summoned to the ICW earlier this evening." at this a gasp went arround the room as a summoning was never good news.

" Aparently the ICW Enforcer corps has decided that the security measures placed by the ministry of magic to be insuficient to ensure the security of the guests and has declaired that an Enforcer specialist will be sent to ensure security." This declaration cause wide eyes in the room but none other than Filius Flitwick.

Master flitwick was a half goblin so he still had contact with the nation who wanted him to be prepared incase he should meet any of the goblins 'special interests' so when dumbledore mentioned that a enforcer specialist was coming he knew that there was a goblin friend going by the name of scathach in the enforcers. He had also been told that under no circumstances offend her. He however didn't know why.

Albus was observing the room and the reactions and as expected the looks of shock were telling. "Now due to the mess at the world cup this Enforcer has been given carte blanche authority for the security of the event, and as much as i dislike it that ranges from subdual to elimination of threats." This got a cry of shock from most but a nod of approval from moody.

"Lastly she also has a wanted list of all known death eaters, that includes you severous, while she cannot act unless you give her a provocation even the slightest threat and she can have you infront of the ICW." This caused Snape to shift nervously.

"Albus you have told us about this person but not who they are what are you with holding?" asked flitwick causing the others to nod in agreement. "There is a problem with that as due to the enforcers position there is a spell on their identity so that only their 'alias' is known outside of the ICW fortress. The Enforcer we are being sent has a rather large reputation."

This statment alone cause the others to blink as this was dumbledore the strongest wizard of their time! "What do you mean albus?" asked lily potter. The potters had become teachers at the school when their sone had begun attending and had both taken up the upto owls classes for transifuration and charms to allow mcgonagle and flitwick more free time to help with their head of house duties.

"What i mean is that their are rumers about this enforcer one of which was at least partially proven true when we met earlier. The other is frank terrifying to even contemplate." Albus bluntly stated. "Her 'name' is Scathach and she is known for working alone. No matter the mission she is sent on. As for the rumours the partially confirmed on is that it is rumoured that she wields the Gae Bolg the legendary spear of the hound of chullan. This is actially where the alias comes from as the name Scathach was said to be the name of Cu Chullans mentor." Albus pause here to allow this to sink in to the group.

"I partially confirmed this as we met her outside the meeting hall as she stopped us while holding a masterfully crafted barbed crimson spear. Whilst i cannot say if this weapon is indead the Gae bolg i can say that it is indead a magical weapon and has the potential to cause massive ammounts of destruction." again he stopped and looked uppon his professors.

It was here that James potter coughed to gain the attention of the room "Er Professor if that was not the scary one. Which im sorry to tell you a magical weapon with the potential to cause mass amounts of destruction to me sounds terrifying then what is?"

At this Albus looked unsure whether or not he wanted to reply. "The next rumour is highly speculative as it deals with a very very rare type of magic. Soul magic. It claims that her name isn't just Scathach but she IS scathach. Her reincarnation her being able to use the spear as she does or at all. The legend of Scathach is a little known one but what is known is that she was said to have been able to kill almost anything that crossed her path and use almost any weapon. She was a user of aincent forgotten magic and supposedly the perfect teacher of weaponcraft."

"As you can tell from this there are alot of questions that need to be answered and no answers are forth coming. What i do know however is that she will be arriving just before the schools to ensure everything is in order. So prepare well." at this he heaved a sigh

"Well i think that is all for now we have a month to prepare lets not waste it." and with that he dismissed them and went to look for a pain relief potion for his growing headache.


	16. Chapter 13

AN: hey this is maticore and i am here to announce that i do not own the rights to Fate nor harry potter. I hope you do hope that you enjoy the story.

Chapter 13

The land of shadows, a world that is hidden from sight. Otherwise known as one of the underworld of mythology. It was the ability to control the gate of skye that was one of scathachs defining abilities. It was due to this that made her the guardian of the land of shadows. It also made her the ferry woman of the souls.

Over the years as more mythological underworlds came into being scathachs duties started to loose importance as less and less souls were heading towards the lands beyond her gates. She knew about other underworlds that had withered such as ereshgikal goddess of the underworld in semeria. So with all of the new pantheons drawing all these new followers her duties were becoming more and more obsolete.

It was the keys to these lands that Lilith recieved when she passed the final test. This allowed her the capability to travel through the shadows of her lands to any destination at a highly rapid pace. This method of travel due to its unique characteristics allows her to bypass almost all wards and bounded fields. The only ones that she has found that could stop her movment were those created by herself as she knows exactly what to guard against.

So it is with this ability that we find Lilith traveling through the shadowy mirror world that is the lands of shadow on her way towards what was once her old home. Hogwarts. She really was not looking forwards to this. She remembered the spleandor and magnificence of her home. The radiance of the magic that once filled the halls. She remembered the chatter of apprentices as they roamed the corridors chatting together happily, as well as the clash of steel from the combat classes.

It would take some getting used to. She started to think about where she would be staying she knew that hogwarts herself would be happy to see her. She did help create her wards afterall. They got the school moto from the Lefay after all to honor the fact that she had helped in such a foundational way.

Lilith decided that she would arrive in the Ravenclaw suite. She didn't want them to know she was there while she did her first sweep of the castle. This would allow her to make the checks without any interferance, without predjudice.

It didn't take long for her to arrive in her old room. The room in which she had slept whilst as an apprentice. She refused to sleep in her aunties room. She might not have been the best person with people but she loved her with every once of her person and couldn't bring herself to do that. So as she looked about the perfectly preserved room she noticed some changes one was that there were some additions to the small gallery of pictures one had a small note on it saying 'you were right!' and it was a picture of here auntie heavily pregnant with godrics arm around her. Another was her auntie and a small girl and various stages of growth. These all lead to a letter.

 _Dear Lilith/_

 _I hope this letter finds you well, i am writing to you as i have come down with a sickness. When you arrived in our castle you said you where from our future, so far into our future that it was almost inconsequential. I must confess that we did not believe you. We believed that it was the ramblings of a fancyful child._

 _That is not to say we did not find the concept intreguing. Time travel, The possibilities, Both for great good and great harm. During your time with us, a mere seven years you have managed to completely shake our understanding of magic between magic and True magic the mere concept is amazing . But i digress you where correct i would leave a blood line i had two daughters one is away and happily married the other helena has ran away. It pains me so. I had named you as her god mother i had told her stories of your past life and how you are from the future. I just wish her happiness._

 _I can feel my time coming so i shall be brief. I have left orders that your room be kept updated and cleaned incase you return and the inheritance magic has been set so that when you finish this leter you will be the lady of ravens claw. Live well child._

 _With love/_

 _Rowena Ravenclaw_

A small tear slid slowley down her cheek as she slowly walked backwards towards her bed and sat down caught in her grief. She had always known that they where gone but it had never been really Real. It just didn't have an impact until then. So caught up was she that she didn't even notice the small prick on her finger as a drop of blood was taken from her to form a slender silver an navy blue ring.

At aproximatly one in the after noon she had pulled herself together and had done most of the sweep but there was the most important part. She headed under her concealment towards the seventh floor and stood across from a blank wall concentrating on the heartstone.

Not long afterwards an impressive set of doors appeared and opened for her allowing her entry. Once inside the cavernous room the doors cloosed and torches that lined the walls started to light. In an indent in the floor surrounded by crystals pointing towards it was one large lightly pulsing gem. This gem was covered from top to bottom in runes. She slowly approached the gem and started to appraise the different runes enscribed to check their functionality and reason. There were some which were self explanitory such as the castles seige ward and illusionary ward, there were several other wards allong these lines.

The internal wards though were a mess the only wards that were untouched were the identification and location wards. The rest such as the anti-black magic, The anti-bullying and the anti-rape wards were all essentially had alot of work to do. She started by reseting the wards that were essentially fine and just needed a recharge, there was a drain that there shouldn't be.

She then went about reinscribing the damaged wards but then went one further she then started to insribe a set of her primordial runes, an ancient magic that is rarely seen. She inscribed a shield ward that is strong enough to withstand a noble phantasm around not only the heartstone but also the castle.

Once she was done she used her title as Lady ravenclaw to access the wards. And cut the drain. Which turned out to be the faulty wards and the personal wards of every teacher in the school. No she was not having that. The ley lines where to power the schools defences not a stupid announcment charm on a door.

Finally she activated her work and all of the black magic was collected and delivered to her which wasnt to much just some books and to her surprise her aunties tiara. She cast some of the diagnostic spells that she was taught by sal to identify the magic and was absolutly horrified. A Phylactery who the fuck would make one of those disgusting things. That right there is a case to call in the entire enforcers corps. No she needed evidence, well more evidence than the screams of a dispelled phyllacerty. She might be able to interrogate a soul within the lands of shadows but the living couldn't hear what a soul said unless they refused to pass on.

Summoning her spear she stabbed the artefact knowing that the legendary weapon had enough mythos attached to it to pierce almost everything. It took a very rare thing indeed for her weapon not to pierce. Once the screaming was finished she decided to use the small bit of alchemy taught to her by waver to repair this small bit of her auntie. She wasn't a cleptomaniac no she really wasn't but she had taken to collecting items,weapons with legends attached to keep them safe from those that would destroy their history.

By the time she had finished her work time had passed rather rapidly and it was time for Bauxbatons and Drumstrang to be arriving. She knew that the head masters of the schools had been notified of her presance before hand but not who or what she looked like. So she decided to have some fun.

Using her shadows she appeared on the roof of the great hall and looked down onto the front lawn to see the students all arranged with the teachers fussing to neaten them up. She could not help but chuckle as she saw one girl huff as she was told to take what appeared to be an ornate butterfly out of her hair.

Turning her attention away from the ruccus below her she looked off into the distance with her enhanced senses. She focused as much as she could having been told how both schools where arriving she knew that her friend fleurs school was coming via flying carriage. Even with her senses she could only make out the outline so she estimated they would be about 3 minutes so she lay down and listened.

"It would appear that our guests have arrived!" a jovial voice proclaimed below her causeing an erruption of chattering. There where a few guesses at how they where traveling. The boy who guessed dragons especially made her giggle. But the shocked silence when they did arrive was telling. Well madame maxime always did cause an impression she thought with a snort of amusement.

"Ahh dumbleydorr oww luvley to see you!" proclaimed the giantess in her booming voice that echoed around the area. "Madame Maxime it is a pleasure i hope the journey was not to taxing?" "no,no has karkaroff arrived yet?" by this a small group of girls had exited the cariage after their headmistress. They were shivering as their thin powder blue uniforms where designed for a much warmer climate.

As Lilith watched she could see the uncertainty on the faces of the girls from beuxbatons, she knew that many of the students in france have at least partial creature heritage as the stigma in britain doesn't exist there so it was no wonder the girls were nervous. This was one of the reasons Jean-Luc asked her to be here.

It wasn't long before Madame maxime and her girls headed inside out of the cold whilst the others waited for Drumstrang, a wait that was not to be long as a swirling and bubbling sound was starting to issue from the lake. Once again Dumbledore called everyones attaintion to it whilst Lilith sat watching from her perch on the roof. She didn't know any one from Drumstrang so she stopped enhancing her hearing and just watched the interactions between the two.

She had to admit the differences between the schools where startling first you had Beuxbatons which seemed to be like a specialist private school in the way they act. Then there was Drumstrang, The students from there seemed to act as if they were from a military academy which considering the school was in the mountains between norway and sweden that is highly likley. Then you have the calamity that is hogwarts. Gods would her masters be heart broken. Those students where running arround like a pack of hyenas. The school lasted one thousand years but the founders principles certainly did not.

Lilith was sitting watching the students file into the school, whilst lamenting what has become of it. As she looked down she saw the last student head inside so she dropped down behind them, concealed herself with the shadows and followed them into the hall.

Xxxxx

Dumbledore was nervous. The enforcer was due to arrive early this morning. He had even told his staff to keep an eye out incase she entered when they where not expecting it so that the enforcer did not get lost. That would be a disaster! But here he was at dinner giving the welcome speach to his guests and there was still no sign of them!

Sitting down after the speach he turned to minerva. " Please tell me that they have arrived?" this only caused a shaken head. With a sigh he turned to his other side to engage madame maxime in conversation when all of a sudden there was an almighty CRASH! As the young Malfoy boy was thrown clean across the room to land in the middle of the empty area before the staff table. The boy looked shocked but had blood covering his burst nose. That however was not the shocking thing. The shocking thing was the person he was retreating from. A young woman, clad in skin tight purple armour and golden intricatly crafted shoulder guards, she had long flowing purple hair and deep wine coloured eyes but that was all you could tell as the rest of her face was covered with a half mask.

The woman was prowling with the grace of the most lethal predators towards the boy with a crimson spear spinning in one hand getting ready to strike.

Xxxxx

Lilith entered the hall slowly making sure to use all her ability in concealing her presence between her shadows hiding her and suppressing her magical signiture. She slowly proceeded arround the perifery of the hall to where she knew there was a murder hole.

The murder hole was place by salazar so that he could unobtrusivly observe his apprentices and listen to them. This would help him in many ways (apart from find out who was not doing his homework) this allowed him to find weaknesses and strengths in his teaching style and alter it when necessary it also let him catch dangerous rulebreakers.

It was from here that she listened to the speach until her attention was pulled else where. "i'm sure i can get father to get her for me" said a blond boy on the other side of the table from her. "what do you mean draco?" one of the others questioned asking the question she herself wanted asked. "well you see her over there," the boy, draco, said motioning at fleur "she is obviously a veela slut it shouldn't be too ha..." he was going to continue but couldn't as a rune hardened Leather boot kicked him accross the room.

Lowering her leg and fixing her hair back over her shoulder she ignored the children stairing at her. Quickley she summoned her beloved gae bolg and started spinning it to intimidate the child. As Gracefully as she could she prowled towards the boy spear in hand.

As she was approaching him she took in his appearance he was a short boy about fourteen maybe fifteen, obviously from an arristocratic family with his smooth feminine features. He looked like he had never had a single hard days work in his life. She mused. Yet here he was blood pouring down his face blade of a spear inches from his heart and from the smell of it urine running down his leg.

As She looked at the boy a spell hit her and splashed harmlessly off of her magical resistance. Keeping her weapon on the boy she turned to the person who fired at her. "excuse me can you not see that i am busy?" lilith stated to the greasy haired man who only replied with a sneer.

It was here that Dumbledore decided to but in. "excuse me miss but could you tell me who you are and why you are holding my student at weapon point." he asked lilith trying to project as much of an air of authority as posible.

If Lilith wasn't as pissed off as she was with the boy at her spears end she would have laughed that this man thought he could order her about. Fuck even her boss Jean-Luc knew that if she didn't want to do something he sure as hell couldn't make her do it. So here she stood staring down a decrepid old man in front of a hall of children who by the way they are acting are about to have a heart attack if she doesn't answer soon.

"Well Dumbledore you know who i am. I am Scathach i am here as Enforcer for the ICW." Lilith answered with a small smirk as almost every one in the hall flinched at the word Enforcer. The poor boy under her spear went whiter than a sheet of paper.

"Ahh" mumbled dumbledore"i had wondered where you where, we were expecting you this morning." The old man said loud enough for the hall to hear. Lilith then decided to have some fun with him "Well you should open your eyes then i have been here all day hell i was on the roof above you when your guests arrived." This statment caused wide eyes all round the hall " yes kid in gryfindore i did hear you stating that you thought that beuxbaton would be arriveing in a flying house well don on being the closest to correct considering no one else applauded your out the box thinking" She shouted to the small boy getting a dropped jaw.

"well my dear girl you still have not told us why you have one of my student at weapon point." Asked dumbledore trying not to loose his temper at the enforcer who continually ignored him.

"Ahh that well you see i was passing by when i heard him mention something interesting. He was saying that he was going to get his father to get 'that veela slut' to be his. Now since this is an ICW event that means THIS is ICW LAWS and that would be INTENT TO ENSLAVE. To make matters worse for young draco here Said Veela just happens to be the daughter of the French foreign minister to the ICW and my boss." Lilith finished her rant to breath letting what she had said sink in as she had been watching every one slowly pale as she ranted.

"So you can see the severity of this. Luckily for him however i cant touch him as he is a minor... This time next time however being a minor doesn't matter its straight off to the ICW for trial. Got that shit stain!" Lilith barked at the blond causing him to jump and nod so fast that his head seemed like it was about to fall off. She then turned to the slea... severus "And you Try that move again and i wont even bother with a trial there are three countries that want you dead"

Finished with her Intimidation she withdrew her spear spinning it and throwing it into the air letting every one watch it dissapear into flecks of light. As she walked over to Fleur and with out so much as a hello Glomped her friend with a bone breaking hug. It was going to be an interesting year of that she was sure.


	17. authors note

**Shadow walker Authors note**

Hey all this is maticore and i am writing this authors note to cover some areas that i think need a little bit more detail... not much... just a little.

The first thing is that the MC has two official names recognised by 'magic' these are Scathach as she has taken up the mantle of her predecessor and the other is Lilith Le fay it is possible for her to use ravenclaw as she does have the ladyship of ravens claw and Peverel but the name Le fay is her 'official' name the name Morgan lilith Potter was disowned by james potter through magic.

In this story because of the cross of multiple universes i am making some hard rules about the mythos which i am writing here.

Because of the magics involved in the belief of people in multiple universe (kaleidoscope) when a religeon/mythos rises to prominance like the semarian mythos (since i mentioned it in my story) a seperate dimension is born to reflect the underworld and heaven of that mythos. This allows beings like ereshgikal the goddess of semarian underworld to exist but not exist simultaneously without them interfering with 'reality'. It also allows for them to be used in the throne of heroes.

Scathach's warding/ when scathach warded the school she used celtic primordial Runes to create a barrier that can block even moderate strength noble phantasms. This barrier is inpractical to use in combat as it takes a while to draw but once in place it is a formidable defence. She also place one surrounding the heart stone so that the only people able to alter the wards are those granted entrance by hogwarts herself or those with the key rune.

Scathach has a rather strong magic resistance, this allows her to fight of most mind altering effects from potions to spells.


	18. Chapter 14

AN: hey this is maticore and this is me yet again announcing that I do not own the rights to either the Fate series nor the harry potter series. I hope that you enjoy the story.

Chapter 14

The Goblet of Fire. An ancient relic from before the time of Hogwarts creation. The relic itself is a simple Chalice hewn out of oak grown at a nexus of ley lines making the wood inatley sensitive to the energies involved with enchanting and allowing the relic to absorb Mana easier to keep its enchantments active.

The Original purpose of the chalice was to act as a peaceful arbitrator and moderator in the era of clan wars. During this time if clans would have issues with each other in an effort to stave off conflict between the magical families the clan council, the earliest predecessor of the current ministry, decreed that the chalice would choose a representative from each wronged clan to compete. This method reduced the number of blood feuds and clan wars over the years.

Over time the Chalice was forgotten only to be found and repurposed for its current purpose. It still acts as the arbitrator and moderator of a competition. The only problem with this method though is that it is a relic from a different time thus the reason why the tournament was canceled over two hundred years ago. The chalice would choose people based on certain traits and it did so without care to any other as in its 'mind' if you entered the selection you knew the risks.

Luckily each tournament contract was written out on the run up to its beginning. Whilst it is true that there is a lot that could not be changed, mostly to do with the chalice itself, but the details of the competition where entirely open to change up until the time that the chalice chose its champions. Once the champions have been chosen the contracts are sealed until the end of the competition.

Lilith knew this as she had access to the Ravenclaw personal library and there was a book all about 'The chalice of choosing' in the library. She had made sure that she had done as much research as possible on the topic before coming to be the overseer of this … Farce.

So when she had finished with her … disciplining of the ferret looking boy, she was not in the least bit surprised to see them bring the relic out. It really was an ugly thing. Liturally just a goblet roughly hewn out of the wood of a tree. The beautiful blue flames sitting within it though were a different matter. They were truly bewitching to look at. She could see almost every set of eyes in the hall was just as entranced on the dancing blue flames as she was.

Sitting there at the table she watched as Dumbledore stood and started to explain how the students had twenty four hours to insert their name into the goblet if they wished to compete. At this she could almost litturally see stars and dreams in the childrens eyes. This alone caused her to heave a sigh while shaking her head getting a curious look from a couple of the professors at the table.

It seemed only to be as an after note that the old man mentioned that their was an age limit as well as there being protections being put on the goblet. This eased her worries. So it was on that note that the dinner was Finished and everyone was dismissed.

Lilith quickly disappeared. She really did not want to be caught in one of the headmasters famous/infamous interviews. He was a world renown meddler for a reason.

Xxxxx

The next day was interesting for Lilith as she walked slowly to breakfast she came out of the corridor leading to her apartments behind the students coming from Gryfindor tower. Still tired she continued walking slowly fighting off the usual morning drowsiness and listening to those around her as she walked.

Xxxxx

Evan was excited about the tournament. True he didn't want to be in it. He prefered Quiditch, But it would be very interesting to watch!

So here he was walking down to the great hall with the others from Gryfindor. All of whom where chatting away and speculating about what would be happening in the coming future.

"So will you be entering the tournament Evan?" his best mate Ronald Weasley asked.

"Of course he wont." was the barked reply from his other side from the girl known as Hermione Granger who had her arms crossed over her chest and harrumphed indignantly at the thought.

"Ohh and why wouldn't he? Its not like he hasn't defeated that kind of odds before!" Argued Ron . Ron was only partly true in that statement it was true that he had faced danger before. He had faced the possessed Quirrel in his first year. Then in his second with the help of his father and a team of Aurors They had killed the basilisk.

So getting himself into a life threatening situation was not on his to do list that was for certain. "Well I don't know about the two of you I am more interested about that Scathach woman" Evan said distracting his friends from their current argument.

"She seems like a Dark witch too me Evan. Don't get me wrong I think it is awsome how she put Snape" "Professor Snape" "and Malfoy in their places but she was seriously threatening to kill them. She even argued with Dumbledore!" Ranted Ron his ears going as red as his hair with his indignation. "While I don't agree with branding her as 'dark' straight off" started Hermione carefuly at Rons huff of disbelief. "I can say that the name Scathach is from Gaelic mythology and if she is anything like her name sake she is a guardian." This caused Evans interest to be piqued, the woman was named after a mythological figure?

By this point they were entering the great hall so they settled down to break their fast of the day and watch to see who will be among the first to enter their names into the Goblet!

Xxxxx

It had been a long day for lillith. She had quickly finished her meal so that she could go and finish her primary duties of examining the castle, which she was able to do with relative ease due no interferance.

With only an hour till supper left she headed to the 'room of illusions'. During her time here this room was used for some of the more ...dangerous magics as it allowed for one to see a projection of memories, practice combat and much more in a safe environment.

So it was here that she called up a training salle with a maniquine of her friend godric so that she could practic with her family sword. No point in being a one trick pony as they say!

a

It was not long before the head elf came to warn Lilith that supper was about to start and popped her to the annex room just off the great hall. Letting her to enter quietly. Unfortunatly her only seat this time was between a ministry goon that looked like hitlers offspring and Lily. Ohh joy this was going to be a fun dinner.

As she predicted the dinner was ...awkward. Apparently Lily had only just repaired her friendship with Mr Snape thinking that he was a decent person from how he acted in front of her . Apparently he had never told her the depths of depravity that his 'school friends' had went because hearing that he was not only wanted for arrest by the ICW but in some member countries would happily just take his head had shook her to the core.

She had Asked Lilith questions like 'how can she stand killing some ones children? Or Isn't it wrong to kill them?" to which Lilith gave a simple answer. "Miss potter while it is not as they say a desirable answer to crimes. It is true that there are criminals that can be as our beloved supreme mugwump would say ' be redeemed. The problem with his phelosophy is while it is true that some can we cannot turn a blind eye to the fact that there are some who have gone lituraly insane in their acts. Their world view has become distorted to such a point that they really don't see what they are doing as wrong or some other reason of justification the most popular being 'god told me'. Trying to 'redeem' an insane man is near impossible." finished Lilith seeing a growing look of horror on Lilys face "It is also because of this that people like me exist people who under stand the difference and don't care what the politicians say, It is because of this I answer to her majesty and not the ministry."

The man who had been talking to them had agreed with her thoughts about the criminally insane needing to be put away. And was impressed with her attitude but really did not like her flaunting the ministry.

After the meal all the students realised what time it was as they had not been dismissed yet. Albus stood at his small podium as mr filch and hagrid brought the goblet in before the fascinated crowd.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and guests. Now that we have all been fed and watered and are suitably prepared we can now begin the event that you have been waiting for!" and with that a roar of approval went up throughout the hall as the students were cheering and clapping.

Stepping up next to the goblet Albus continued on with his announcement using the sonorous charm. "Now members from each of the schools have entered and are ready to be chosen the goblet is just judging the candidates. Once a champion is called I wish for you to head to the annex room next to the staff table to await instructions." at this the flames started to turn red.

With a flare mimicing a solar flare of the sun a piece of paper was launched from the goblet. "and the champion of Drumstrang is ….. Victor krum" at this the hall started cheering. Karkaroff started calling as if it had been his own grand plan all along. It honestly took all of Liliths considerable self control not to face palm at the idiots actions.

The flames again flared for the headmaster to catch the paper that was drifting slowly out of the air. " Well ladies and gentle men settle down." as the loud chattering became a quiet murmer in the background.

"The champion four BaeuBatons academy is … Fleur delaceour." announced Dumbledore as the young lady stood up with the air of pride and moved to the room. Lilith couldn't help but worry for her friend. True this is what she wanted but it would still be dangerous and she wouldn't be a friend if she wasn't worried now would she?

Durring her worrying for Fleur, Albus had already collected the next slip from the goblet. "and finally the hogwarts champion will be... Cedric Diggory." At this she could feel tension practically fall off lily. Was she expecting something different? Who was she expecting?

"Now that we hav..." as the head master was about to continue his speech and dismiss the students so that they could brief the champions the goblet flickered its colour again. This surprised the old man and all delegations within the hall.

With another flare the slip floated into the old headmasters hand and he looked at it for a second before " Evan Potter" was called the responding silence was telling as it was followed by a shrill "WHAT!" following the voice she found the boy who used to be her twin. The boy who because of a cut on his fore head she was cast away like yesterdays laundry.

She knew she shouldn't be angry at him. She really shouldn't but That boy was the personification of the reason why her parents had abandoned her. Had betrayed her.

It took her a second to realise that she had lost herself again. She just couldn't help it seeing children It was a sure fire button to her hatred and anger to abandon or abuse children. It always had been. She knew she was an old soul she knew scathach was her first incarnation for that trait to last from then to now it was a practically primal drive for her.

When she looked up she saw her Ex-twin going through the door and Albus was about to leave the goblet when it flashed yet again. Now this was interesting. Was Evan not enough?

So when the slip landed in his hand and he flinched she couldn't help but be curious about who it was for?

"Erm well this one must be a mistake" I heard him mumble as he stared at the slip. Only for Minerva to practically force him to call it out . "Morgan Lilith Potter" The room was silent. You could hear a pin drop before uproar as all who were staring at the headmaster were shouting questions at him. "The boy-who-lived has a sister? Where is she? Why did she not come to hogwarts?" these and other question where launched at the old man .

Meanwhile Lilith was having her own problems immediately after her former name was called a tendrel of magic had seeped out trying to latch on to her core, trying to bind her to the contract. If it was not for her high magic resistance she would have been immediately bound to this thing against her will. Putting more focus into her resistance buying time while trying to remember what her mentor had told her about contracts.

Xxxx

Flash back

xxxx

Lilith and Scathach were sitting on the ground after a particularly hard training session discussing different topics.

" Now remember Little one we must always check over every contract we sign as a geass contract is one of the most tricky types of magic there is. This relies on several things. The first being blood this validates the contract as signed between parties. But it also requires an identification. So to use my old student for example. In his early life he was known as setanta but after his training he was known as Cu Chullan if he signed a contract use one name but use the other and invalidate the contract. This tactic however is only effective if you ARE the Identity you are using to invalidate the contract other wise it will still accept you as the person on the contract."

Looking at her student in the eye while she said this to make sure she understood how serious the topic was "i hope you understand little one contracts are not a magic to be trifled with as they can cause severe damage" at this lilith rapidly nodded her head to her big sister. She really didn't like the sound of these geass contracts anyway she would avoid them whenever possible.

Xxxxx

End Flash back

xxxxx

Remembering what was said she focused with her entire being on her memories of her sister, of the title and mantle she has taken upon herself with Pride to honour the strongest person she has ever known the name she has managed to become feared among the magical underworlds and even the non-magical.

That name is the name of one of the most renown spear women in all of history and her name is Scathach. And it is her name as well.

Upon that declaration in her mind-scape she could feel the tendral recoil from her as if it could no longer find its target. It could no longer find Morgan Lilith Potter as she stopped existing when the potters threw her from their family.

Upon opening her eyes she noticed her hair was blood red. Her natural colour, again focusing slightly, despite her exhaustion from the mental fight with the goblet she changed it back to her favourite purple. Then she stood and headed after the headmasters to what could only promise to be a circus.

Well she was here to sort this crap out. Time to start doing her job!


	19. Chapter 15

AN: hey this is maticore and this is me once again declairing my lack of ownership of the properties of FATE and harry potter they are owned by their respective owners.

Chapter 15

The goblet had just snuffed its flames out. Finally the wave of collective shock was starting to wear off. And as if a petrification spell had been lifted an uproar began. Questions where being screamed towards Albus and the potters both of whom had begun moving towards the adjacent door to support their son only to be caught like deer in headlights.

Once lilith noticed her hair was once again the bright livid red again, a crimson so it could mask blood she had do force ably shift its colour back to the deep purple that had become her natural after the merge. She only went that colour of red in two circumstances A) she was pissed beyond belief or b)her magic core was just about drained dry which was near impossible when you practice internal and weapon magic as much as she does her core is at a rediculous size.

Finally getting irritated by the noise level Lilith ejected her wand from the wand holder she collected from the lefay vaults. And fired orb of magic into the air above every ones head. What she didn't say was that this was a combat magic, a benign one but still combat magic it was used to stop roudy mobs such as the students had the potential to become. It was a wide area petrification spell that needed eye contact as it tricked the mind into thinking the body was incapacitated. This was the reason for the big glowing orb that is fired, It draws the eye. Similar to Albus's sparkly eye trick and his legillimency.

Lilith wasn't a war mage for nothing she had the largest repituare of spells in the enforcers so once the crowd was dealt with she walked up to Albus. "Head master It would seem that you have a couple of issues one of which falls under my perview the other does not i shall find this security breach and i will decifer the reasons as well. They will answer before the security commity as will you for failing to discharge you commitment." she said in a deadly tone as sharp as if about to thrust the point of her spear through him.

"As for this ...Other little fiasco apart for it being evidence that you have failed ...again. This is between you and the family as far as the enforcers are concerned but for now i do believe that we have some people to inform of their rolls in this fiasco?yes?" asked lilith her eyebrow raised as if asking a question but stating fact.

And with that she turned and nodded to the other delegations and stalked towards the door, sensing all the eyes upon her person as she disappeared through it. Once through she went to a corner to watch what happens.

Xxxxx

Evan was in shock his name had been called! His name had been called! He had no idea how the fuck that had happened he had never been anywhere near the thing but here he was in the room designated for the champions. He could feel the glares as he walked up yurp this was going to be Another lowsy year because of some stupid circumstance or another.

So here he was in the room facing down three seventh years. One the daughter of a french minister and if the nagging feeling in his mind was anything to go by a veela. The other a surly anti social world wide Quidich star. And finally a popular and smart mister nice guy known as Cedric Diggory. Yeah if his chances of a peacefull year didn't go out the window when his parents started working here they did now. Shit.

"hey Evan do they want us back outside for something?" Cedric asked with a friendly smile on to put him at ease. The other two seemed to glare at him for no reason at all. "Erm not quite Cedric. Dunno why but as far as i know the goblet spat my name out for no reason! Christ i just want a quiet year." Evan said to them grumbling the last bit just loud enough to be heard. Cedric nodded in understanding but the other two looked shocked only to turn away. It was a few minutes till the door opened again and a small procession of people entered. First in were Professor Dumbledore, followed by the other headmasters and professors next came the ministry officials.

Xxxxx

Lilith was not looking forward to this. She would be in very close confines with her old confines. There was a chance that they could recognize her. It was small but it was still their. So as the entourage of officials which encluded herself the three headmasters, one mr Crouch and mr Bagman and finally Professors Snape, Mcgonnagle, Potter and Potter.

Upon arrival Albus charged towards Evan and was about to grab him only to be intercepted by lilith. Using her imense speed and agility she launched herself forward to place herself between the man and her twin. She might not like the boy but the manhandling of children is something she despised. "Albus what do you think you where doing?" she asked frostily. At this Albus looked nervous but answered anyway"I needed to get answers and needed to make sure they where truthful" he said in what remained of his grandfathers tone. " well Albus If you wanted the truth you should have asked i am an enforcer i know multiple ways to extract the truth from a person." and with that lilith turned to Evan

At this point all eyes where firmly on her and she was acutly aware of it. "Now child i am am going to ask you are you aware of the situation you are in?"she asked Evan. "Eh i think so. Just to be clear though my name has come out of the cup so every one thinks it was me that did it right?" Evan answer the woman in front of him. Lilith smiled "Not quite child While yes your name did come out so did your twin this means that there are technically two students for hogwarts, 3 if you count her but she never arrived for some reason that i am sure will be dug up at some point." when that was said james potter started to shift uncomfortably.

"This also means you are locked into a magical contract to compete. As are all other competators. Now Albus was going to rough house you to get the truth out of you but i have a simpler option. Would you like to know what it is?" she asked the boy leading him and the others in the room to the answer. "eh miss what option is that because i don't exactly trust Snape not to poison me" at that lilith let out a small giggle. "ohh you will find that your potions professor on his best behavior whilst i am hereas he is wanted dead or alive in many ICW countries and it is only albus that is keeping him from me right now." That was a shock for many in the room and severus went as white as a ghost. The Enforcers wanted him? If they wanted him what did that mean for the rest of the death eaters?

"Anyway little one what i will do is draw one of my Runes on the side of you neck just above your vocal chords. This technique has the same effect as veritaserum minus the cost . Ready?" she asked the boy softly ejecting her wand. At Evans nod she caused her wand to leave a red trace and started to draw the necessary Runes rapidly.

"There now ask the questions relevant to the case please?" At that she stood back as the head masters started a case of round robin asking questions in trying to find out if young Evan Placed his name in the Goblet and only came away empty handed.

"Now that thats done can we fill them in on the task?" at this prompting Mr Bagman came to life like a jack in the box. "Yes, Yes ms Enforcer. Gentlemen and Ladies. Now onto the Introduction for the first task! This task will be a task of daring and bravery! The Task will be taking place on November the twenty fourth so remember to prepare as best as you can." With that Bagman claped his hands in excitment as he looked arround the room to make sure that every one had heard him.

"Very well now i think that is enough for this evening, now chop chop children off to bed." smiled Albus his Grandfatherly demeanor back at full force. When the four students had left he turned to the crowed "i think we should continue this conversation in my office? No?"

Lilith had been avoiding this. She wanted to be anywhere but in the office with Dumbledore. The mans reputation for meddling was well known. Well it was known in the ICW atleast as he constantly tried to impose his 'suggestions' of non-violance upon other countries using his position to whisper into their ears. To say that did not go down well was an understatment. That the defeater of grindelwald would so blatantly use his position to subvert the security of the community did not sit well. It also raised questions about Albus himself. To say that his potition was on a shaky wicket was an under statment.

Xxxxx

Head masters office Hogwarts

xxxxx

The Last time Lilith had been in this room she was recieving her grades personally from master slytherin. It was a tramendous honor to say the least. She remembered Aunt Rowena had been there and so had Master Godric As both had been her teachers and it had been an increadably proud day When she had been named the third war mage to come from the acadamia. The first being Master slytherin and second being Master Gryfindore.

Snapping out of her memories and realising that the Headmasters and Professors had piled into the room she prepared herself for what could only be a confrontation.

"Now we have several topics to discuss but first" Albus turned to Lilith "All i know about you is that you are called 'Scathach' which i know is a pseudoname. But nothing else! I don't even know if your qualified. I know your brittish but you don't evist to the ministry. So who are you? And what are your qualifications!" he demanded "i will not have you as security of my school without knowing if your qualified!" At this point all pretence to civility had been lost shocking alot of people in the room. Lilith just smiled at the old man and turned to the hat at the top of the cabinates .

"Ohh! Sebastian! " she called in a tinkling voice causing the hat to jump as it recognised it. " THE FUCK!" screamed the hat "how are you here !" this reaction cause a wide variety of reactions from shock at the hats language to laughter.

"Sebastian you should know the miracle that is magic. It did and does still give you life" she scolded. The hat sighed in defeat. "True, now what do you want brat!" it grumped much to the shock of the room. " well these interesting people are wondering where i got my schooling and who taught me! I just thaught it would be interesting if it came from some one other than me as they wouldn't believe me! Ohh and if you have to refer to me i am using my combat name at the moment Sebastion" she told the hat knowing it would find it funny and also letting him know what name to call her by.

"hmm so these idiots want to know where you were schooled do they?" asked the hat getting a nod from the room to which he replied "well she was schooled here" his mouth/brim twisting into what can only be called a smirk.

It was Lily Potter who broke first and demanded "What do you mean she was schooled here The head master would have recognised her if she was schooled here!" at this the hat laughed at the red haired woman. " Ahh but would he!" "Of course he would if he didn't I would!" Barked Mcgonnagle. During this Lilith was giggling away in the corner wondering if they would be able to work out the connundrum.

After a good few minutes of arguing madame maxime turned to the hat and spoke "There is a muggle saying if you take away the impossible then what remains must be true. When did she go here?" she asked tentativly as every one looked at her shocked and the two ministry workers as if they where about to spit nails.

The hat started to laugh "Well done Madame you have earned your title as headmistress of your young miss Scathach was a student here in the year 1000AD And was the personal apprentice under Primarily Rowena Ravenclaw but also had apprenticships with salazar slytherin and Godric Gryfindor. She is the first guardian healer ever produced from this establishment and due to her unique status she has the ability to place her healer vows on hold as she is also the third War mage produced. To honor her for her achievment she was allowed to create the schools motto. So in essence you are standing in the presance of the forgotten founder." at that the burst out laughing!

The fact that the hat had just stated that the girl in front of them was probably stronger than dumbledore was beside the point. "Young lady i am going to have to take you into the ministry for the unsanctioned use of timemagic!" Barked the ministry official who looked like he was trying to immulate hitler. At this everyone just stared at him like he was crazy. Had he not just heard what the hat, Sebation had just said! She could probably level this school and be home for breakfast!

"Listen here old man" Barked Lilith causing everyone in the room to jump as the saw an intricatly worked greatsword froming in her hands the point in the floor. "The magic used to send me their was classified as 'family magic' so you can do jack shit about it and if you tried it have you carved up before you moved an inch for trying to steal my family secrets! Got that little man!" liliths glare burrowing so deaply into him that he almost soiled himself.

"And i also suggest you start reading your own laws because for a former law enforcment agent your pathetic in your knowledge of them that law only covers time turners due to their fickle and fragile nature also how they can cause some one to be adicted leading to lack of sleep and nutrition because of living two times or more the time but only taking in enough for one leading to death or other severe health problems." At this Mcgonnagle turned white And Crouch turned purple in fear and rage respectivly.

"ohh then there is the fact that I AM WITH THE ICW! If you had done something whilst i am under diplomatic immunity like now the corps would have declaired war on this country." now that caused a ripple of shock to run through the room.

"Now Dumbledore am i needed for anything else?" she asked with a sigh. With a start the old man looked at her "why yes we require your name my dear." "Scathach" "no i mean what is your real name" "Scathach" "My dear we both know that is not your name so why do you refuse to give it?" asked Dumbledore releasing a long suffering sigh. " well for one you don't have my permission to use it, two only my friends know my name. And three names have power. There you go three good reasons " and with that she walked out the room and headed back to her quarters to get ready for another day.

AN: YO PEOPLE hey guys this is maticore i have a request for feed back here and it is not about the story i have been typing up a couple of basic storylines one is an ATALANTA Story line the other is a SG1 Ganos-Lal (for those who don't know who she is she is basically morgan lefay). Both stories will be crossovers for harry potter. The question is if i was to start on one of these which would you prefer? Either leave the feed back on the review or PM thanks


	20. Chapter 16

AN: hey this is maticore and this is me once again declairing my lack of ownership of the properties of FATE and harry potter they are owned by their respective owners.

Chapter 16

Lilith had been in a good mood. Had been. She was sitting in her personal suite tinkering with a small project which she was working on. Runic arrays and chains. She was trying to ballence out a small system for a small device that she had thought up when she had been interupted by one of the schools many elves squeeking out that 'headmaster whiskers' required her presance in one of the schools meeting halls.

So with a small huff she dragged herself down to the room that she had been told to gather at and that was when all vestage of her good mood liturally flew out of the window. It was as if that old man was trying to get her spear through his chest or something. Every time they met he did something to irritate her be it from defending criminals to demanding her to do things which he should know he had no right to do!

So there she was at the door of the meeting room and she looked about. It was sparcely populated but that was probably why they chose this room, for its moderatly small size.

In the room as she noted while moving towards a perch on the window sill was the three heads of the schools, Dumbledore , Karkaroff and Maxime Each of whome could be described as the points of a triangle with how different they where.

Albus Dumbledore an increadably powerful and charismatic man. He was also one of the most studied men in europe. He has a mastery in transfiguration and as one would expect with that title like herself he is an animagus. The headmaster though does not advertise this though as he is embarrased by it, his form is a goat. Lilith couldn't help but laugh when she found that out in the enforcers files. Continueing her assesment she remembered that the file had warned about his habit of using legillimency and how he had developed a trick to attract peoples attention to his eyes. He can make his own twinkle.

Moving on Olympe Maxime a demi-giantess due to her own up bringing where she was denied her family she is highly protective of children and those she sees as family. Her specializastions are charms work and due to her size working with magical creatures. She is known to be an abraxan horse breeder to help fund beaxbatons.

Karkaroff, she thought with disgust, his file was more of a rap sheet than a job description. 60 ish confirmed counts of assault 25 confirmed rapes 15 confirmed murders 2 tortures that survived, usage of the unforgivable curses confirmed usage of black magic confirmed branded with slave mark confirmed. Given harbour in Drumstrang school to pass on knowledge not allowed to teach directly if he leaves the imunity of the school teaching post actions to be taken. Death on sight. It was not a pretty picture but Karkaroff was not a nice man and he had only made the plea bargon with the bulgarians knowing that they would use him for his knowledge rather than immediatly execute him.

The coward.

Next came the students Victor Krum, seventh year,slightly anti-social but with good marks in defence, he has good reaction speed but that is to be expected as he is a world class seeker.

Fleur Delacour, also a seventh year, Despite how she might seem she is actually a very shy girl this is a result of her veela heritage causing problems with the males at her school, the weak minded simpletons couldn't even handle themselves tsk disgraceful. To hide her shyness she buts on a mask of aloofness which is rather convincing unless you know what to look for, its in the eyes. Her specialty is in Enchantment and charms.

Cedric Diggory, again Seventh year. He was sorted into 'hufflepuff' house but from what she has seen helga would have been proud of this one he truely exemplifies what she looked for. Unfortunatly he is more of a generalist than anything luckily like helga herself he is not afraid of a little bit of hard work so he should do fine.

Other than those there where a few others in the room aswell. The first of whom whas the complete idiot ludovic bagman, How an idiot managed to become a department head Lilith would never know and assumed could only happen in the current brittish ministry as it sure as hell wouldn't happen when she was at school. The next was bartimeous Crouch the supposed head of International relations despite the fact that he has never once been at any of the meetings of the ICW it was always Dumbledore. And lastly Percivel Weasley as far as she could see he was a young man of promise and ambition, The problem is that he was on the point of the knife where he would either do great things or follow the path of the rest of the ministry into corruption and degredation. The choice was his own to make which he made would be an interesting one to see.

The last two in the room were not a welcome sight. Lilith had met these two before, not that they could remember it. A little mental interferance magecraft can do wonders when wanting not to be known.

Any way some how during one of her trips back to london she had been staying at a small apartment she had bought through the goblins when somehow a blonde haired woman walked up to her calling out for her by one of her titles. Specifically her title as lady lefay now considering that very few people actually know that that family is still active let alone who is the lord or lady Lilith was instantly on alert.

The blonde from that day was none other than one Rita Skeeter a gosip monger and slanderer masqurading as a journelist. With her is her cameraman and friend.

So here Lilith was perched on the window sill waiting. All of us where waiting. It seemed that no one had deemed it important enough to even bother warning the potters that this event was happening. Seriously lilith was starting to doubt the mental capacity of the people in her world. How was it possible that here she was able to process and learn how to use the second true magic, True not to the same level as gramps but she still could but these nitwits couldn't even remember to tell someone about a fucking appointment?

It truly blows her mind.

She had just summoned her long bladed knife and was juggling it in the air when the door opened and in strode the potter clan. They were looking harried she could only presume that they had been looking to fime herself to practically no avail.

It was at this point that Bagman made the announcment she knew was coming.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Champions. As is part of the rules of the tournament we must have your foci checked over for functionality or flaws. This is to ensure the saftey of the competators." announced Bagman to the room

At this skeeter was looking as if she was chewing at the bit for juicy gossip so to take some wind from her sails (and personal vengence) Lilith decided that she would make an offer.

Once Garrick was set up at his small table lilith stood "Mr Bagcarrier or what ever your name is since i am providing security for these _Esteamed_ institutions" she drawled " i get the fealing that they would like to know that my foci are in working ?" this caused the people in the room to nod . This also caused her to turn to Rita and give the woman a glare of such magnitude you could smell the fear leaking from her.

"Now miss skeeter remember the rules you were taught at the prophet. I am an agent of the ICW and the Crown i doubt either or both of those entities would be happy if you comprimised my missions security now would they...hmmm?" at this the womans head shook so fast it almost came off.

"good and do remember to use a actual dicta-quill and not one of those toys you seem to favour."lilith sneered with disgust at the green quill.

She headed up to Garick and stood before him "so how do we do this Ollivander?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well milady all i require is you foci to examine and check if they are in working condition"explained the crafter to which she snorted in derision "don't be follish man you will only be ably to check one of my foci we would need a goblin blacksmith to check the others. And even then they would have trouble." This provoked a minor riot at that statment

It was Bagman that asked the question that was on everyones minds though "Excuse me Enforcer but what do you mean by that" he asked in a quivering voice.

Lilith looked at the small man out of the side of her eye standing tall and proud with her wand in hand and considered how to reply. " If you trully wish to find out get a goblin blacksmith, a master black smith at that as i will not allow any lower rank to touch them, the offer is only open for 2 hours. The length of time this event is on." at which she turned back to Ollivander. She faintly heard someone Running at full pelt out of the room.

With a small smirk on her face she handed her wand to Ollivander who gained a look of recognition. "Ahh I remember this wand! Hmm ! That was a difficult match but got there in the end yes? Any way we have a job to do. Thirteen inches. Stiff. Hmm the wood is of Eldar." said ollivander in a way that was more reminicant to as if he was talking to himself than the occupants of the room. "now the cores that is the interesting part"

The people in the room had been on the edge of their seats since the begining in the hopes of possibly learning something about the enigma that is the enforcer. There where so many questions about the woman that when the opertunity to learn something about her came up the dove at it each for their own reasons.

For Dumbledore it was the possibility of finding a way to maneuver this woman into his 'guidance'. It just wouldn't do to have someone that powerful as an unknown.

For Madame maxime it was curiosity. She knew that this younge woman was close to the Delacours and friendly with Fleur so the more she knew the more at ease she would be. Even if she did trust Jean-Luc she personally liked to know more than just a name.

For Karkaroff and Rita it was to find a way to use the information in revenge for humiliating them infront of their peers.

The Champions and Lady potter where just honestly the ministry officials where hoping to find a way to sway her to the ministry.

"Ahh now the core this one was an odd duck, very rare but it does you credit very few have the gentle nature but fierce protectivness to be aligned with threstle tail hairs" "WHAT!"

The scream rose from the brittish contingient. " You must be wrong garrick threstles are dark creatures! Creatures of Death!" Dumbledore all but demanded getting agreement from a few others in the room.

"Im sorry to say Albus but your wrong, despite the stigma caused by the requirement to see them, Threstles are increadably gentle by nature, now don't get me wrong if you endanger one of their herd they will tear yo to shreads in an instant but if you aren't a threat and are gentle with them they are perfectly happy to let you interact with them. Hence gentle nature and fiercely protective. It is very rare to find that alignment but that isn't all thats in your wand is it?" the small smug smile that crossed his face told Lilith he was having way to much fun with this.

"The Tail hair is wrapped around a shard of the bone of leviathan" and the room froze. Leviathan an ancient sea creature of myth. Said to have been massive and increadibly powerful.

Lilith nodded and retrieved her wand and went back to sit on the sill ignoring the eyes folloing her movments. "well aren't the champions going to have their checked ?" she asked with a smirk. At this there was a burst of motion.

"okay since we started with the ladies lets continue. Miss delacour?" Requested the old wand crafter. Lilith watched as her friend walked up and presented her wand. "Hmm nine and a half inches long, Rose wood. Beautifully crafted. Hmmm whats this? Ohh! Veela hair! I don't use it myself it can be a little bit tempramental."

Lilith couldn't help but shake her head as the old man was in his own world. True it was a sign of a person who was in love with their craft but it was extremely off putting. After Garrick had summoned a bouqette of flowers to test the wand and returned it he called for the next champion.

Victor Krum. A Stout and surly man. So it was of no surprise that when he only gave one word answers or grunts in answer to Garricks questions. What lilith did notice was that Garrick aplauded the work in crafting Krums wand but did mention that it was geared more towards Power than finese.

Next came Diggory, looking prim and proud he presented his foci to its creator without hesitation.

Upon which it was noted to be well taken care of and working well. After which young Evan was called forth The reaction he received from garrick was interesting.

Lilith had to admit she was interested in the wands and how each one reflected the people that owned them what she wasn't expecting was Garrick to start getting all mystic mike on everyone when Evan handed over his wand. A holly and pheonix feather wand to be exact he didn't even meantion what the reason for him going all mysterious was! Bloody old man!

Luckily that finished the weighing and true to her words she would weight till the end, so she sat and watched as everyone made a fool of themselves.

It was trully hillarious watching them trying to get sorted for the Photos. Evan kept trying to sidle to the back, his mom lilly kept trying to pull him to her side while james kept trying to push him up front. The camera man and bagman kept trying to place Fleur up front while karkaroff kept trying to usurp her with viktor and diggory, Diggory didn't care although dumbledore was having none of that! And he was trying to edge the boy in as well.

After an hour or more the pictures had been taken and interviews where about to begin when the doors slammed open and in ran Percy followed by two irate goblins and Professor Flitwick.

"Mr Crouch i managed... Managed to ... get them!" he weezed as he gathered his breath.

"Exellent whetherby!" he smiled triumphantly but before he could do anything the Goblins spoke.

"Wizard! Why have you wasted my time by requesting us here!" growled the Goblinin a barley veiled threat. Lilith nearly broke out into giggles as she saw the wizards sweating at not knowing what to do.

"Excuse me Battlemaster, Blademaster, Forgemaster" She said bowing to each of the goblins and flitwick in turn with their ranks, being able to tell which is which by the subtle markings the goblins use to denote rankings.

"Yes what is it witch?" the Battle master asked .

"ohh its just that while we where doing the Foci checks they only brought a wand crafter so when we where checking my foci i told them if they wanted to check my others to request for your assistance" lilith replied getting an intruiged look from the goblins

"And why did you request a Forgemaster?" he asked her but instead of answering lilith turned away from them and walked to the centre of the room.

"This is why!"she announced with pride before summoning one of her Gae Bolg Alters and Stabbed it into the ground ensuring that it couldnt be moved until she dismissed it.

The Forge master looked as if he was salavating at the sight of the spear, both the Battlemaster and flitwick were scanning the details of the weapon intently.

"Verywell, Begin!" the Goblin commanded to the shock of everyone.

The Forgemaster approached it cautiously "hmm This is a Very magically potent weapon." he said his senses going haywire with the magic surrounding the spear. "it is masterfully crafted, and is capable of channling immense ammounts of magics, It could be described as one giant Foci." The goblin continued to everyones interest.

"The weapon its self is ancient but still strong and powerful, It seems to have been crafted from bone of some kinde of creature, i would hesitantly date this weapon at roughly two thousand years old." Now the people in the room were shocked.

Albus was worried he had been doing his homework on all the possibilities and This creature had basically just said that this ...Girl! Was walking around with a Weapon of myth and Legend! In his School! UnAcceptable!.

"Hmm it seems that the magic inscribed on this has a curse effect though what it is i cannot tell. Nor can my magic Divine this weapons name. That is most unussual there are very few items in creation that a master of the Goblin Forges cannot identify. May i inquire Spearmaster? Does your weapon have a name?" asked the Goblin with a bow. Shocking the room at the cordiality

Walking up next to the Goblin she smiled at him and pulled her spear from the Slabs on the floor causing them to be torn from the ground along with the spear. Spinning the spear into a relaxed ready position in her Right hand she inspected the bladed tip before disipating it.

Looking at the room she smiled and said "yes it does have a name, a rather famous one in fact. It is Gae Bulg, The Spear of Mortal Pain and Death" at that lilith walked out of the room laughing the entire way.


	21. Chapter 17

AN: hey this is maticore and I am here to once again announce my lack of ownership over the Fate or harry potter properties. I hope that you enjoy the story that I am crafting.

Shadow walker

Chapter 17

The day had finally arrived. The day that many had been looking forward to with much anticipation and excitement. The day of the Ti-Wizard tournaments first task. The task which was designed to open the tournament with a metaphorical bang. Designed to test the competitors 'Daring' and 'Bravery' in the face of the unknown.

So here they where sitting in the great hall looking out upon the children as they excitedly chatted away about the up and coming event. It was here that Lilith walked into the centre of the room and cast a sonorous spell before getting the attention of the students.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, I have a small announcement to make." she proclaimed to the three schools. "When you go out to the stands this after noon be aware that there will be representatives from all member countries of the ICW present. In other words YOU are representing your countries in front of these distinguished individuals from many different back grounds." explained Lilith calmly to the now nervous crowd.

"This is a good chance to make a Favourable impression on these people for possible opportunities such as jobs within the ICW or trade links and so much more." she explained seeing the dawning comprehension within the children. "but beware a bad impression can also tarnish your reputation so much worse than you might understand." she said in a grave tone.

With that she headed out to the task location, she needed to check the shield runes where inlaid properly one last time. The last thing they needed was Kentucky fried child in the middle of this 'Friendly' competition. That would just cause unneeded complications.

Xxxxx

It wasn't long after mid-day when people started to filter down to the arena. Students, Staff and guests both foreign and domestic where arriving to watch what could be a once in a lifetime event. All preparations where in place the dragon handlers from Romania had brought over four nesting mothers for the event. Honestly the way that those guys where cooing over the creatures you would think that they were their children. At least she could be sure that the dragons would be well cared for.

Next was her inspection of the arena and she was sorely upset with the quality of the runic work laid into it, It was sloppy and the next best thing to a hatchet job she has seen since Godric tried to use a spear. At least it would do its job of protecting the crowds from danger as well as restricting the movement to within the designated area.

She cast a silencing spell over the champions tent and then moved to the centre of the arena. Looking around she saw that it was full and every one was waiting for the task to begin. "Good Afternoon Ladies and gentlemen" she broadcast out to the arena and everyone the talking came to a stop to listen.

"Let me introduce myself as some of you may know but others do not. I am Enforcer Scathach. I am here to ensure that the proceedings go smoothly and safely." at this she paused for a second to let that sink in.

"Now as this task was kept a secret it has fallen to me to explain it as currently the heads are explaining the rules to the students as we speak. The goal of the task is to obtain a golden egg by bypassing a dragon." This blunt statement drew a gasp from the audience. "now the means in which one goes about doing this are irrelevant as long as you get past the dragon and retrieve the egg. The only restriction is that you are only allowed to enter with your wand." At this Lilith turned and walked towards the champions tent and entered it.

Once inside she could see the worried faces as they drew the dragon models. "i assume Bagman that you have explained the task to the champions? Yes?" she asked the hopeless excuse of a man. Seeing the deep violet eyes staring deep into his soul he quickly nodded. "yes miss Scathach" at this she hummed to herself. "good" then she turned to the group.

"As you know there is a restriction of only allowing your wands however since I am here for your security and the judges are here to observe this," Lilith reached into her pocket and pulled out four bracelets covered in runes. " I am giving you these for your duration as champions, they will not interfere in anyway except to save you in a life threatening situation. Also fair warning don't try tampering with the runic arrays those are written in a dead language that I learned a while back tampering with it the wrong way could make it explode." At that Lily potter who had been scrutinizing the one her son had received froze and retreated from it slowly.

It was then that Lilith lifted the silencing spell and motioned to the heads to follow. They had a job to do after all, They were the judges of this thing. So once they where ready Bagman started his commentary over what was happening. She only really caught snippets, seriously fighting a dragon wasn't that big a deal but she guessed not everyone was in such a position as to have two enchanted weapons, The Gae Bulg Alter also known as the seven prototype spears of GaeBulg. The other came as a surprise She had found it in her Vault in the shape of a bangle. Clarent The Sword of Betrayal. Don't get her wrong she knew how to use it she just preferred her spears and to keep Clarent as a keep sake.

So here she was listening just in case she needed to go and save someone's backside. Krum, Victor Krum true to Drumstrangs traditions went for the route of confrontation and started by cursing his dragon in the eyes. The poor thing started to stampede around the enclosure in pain and blindness crushing some of its own eggs. It was only due to his exceptionally quick reflexes that he managed to get out of the area with only burns after retrieving the egg but it was still a success if a very sloppy one.

When his points where awarded Lilith decided right then and there she wasn't paying any more attention to them as all three of the head masters proved to be biased to the extreme. This meant that the awards were useless. The next contestant was Fleur Delaceur apparently she had decided to combine her natural charm with enchantment. This plan would have worked fine if not for two reasons, Reason one, Dragons have a naturally high magic resistance thus even if the spell does effect them they can break out of it very easily. And reason two Ludovic Bag man and his ridiculously loud mouth! Fleur managed to charm the dragon to sleep and was retrieving the egg when bagman did one of his overenthusiastic shouts causing the dragon to wake and manage to get a scrape out of the girl.

The man was completely oblivious to the Glares he was getting from the foreign contingent. Specifically the French. But most of them just couldn't understand how someone like that was put into a position of authority as he seemed to be doing more harm than anything else.

There were only two champions left. Two dragons left. So far they had seen drastically different ways to retrieve the goal she couldn't help but wonder what else they might see.

The cannon fired and out came a tall, Thin boy. He was wearing Yellow and black robes to designate his affiliation. She assumed this was Cedric Diggory. She hadn't seen her brother that much. Not enough to memorize his features but she had his height in memory and he certainly wasn't that tall. As she watched the boy started to do some transfiguration. She almost face palmed.

It looked like he was hoping to distract the dragon by giving it an annoying target, the only problem with this theory was that the dragon had two targets one was big one small if it was hungry it would go for the big one.

This proved accurate when not long after ward the dragon lost interest and got bored chasing the transfigured dog and started to go after Diggory. The champion managed to retrieve the egg after receiving some major burns.

Evan came last and walked into the arena and looked around only to see smoke left over from Cedric round. Quickly acting he summoned his broom not wanting to be on his feet when the dragon smelled him. His broom arrived quickly as he had stashed it at hagrids hut last night. Rising high into the air just waiting for the right moment just like when on the pitch. He spotted the glint of gold from the egg he prepared mentally then went in for the dive.

Lilith watched as her little brother was circling above the arena on a broom. She honestly didn't know if it was smart or stupid, she didn't care as long as no-one died on her watch. All of a sudden he dived almost directly vertically. She watched as he picked up speed and before anyone knew it, even the dragon, he was pulling back up with the egg in hand.

It was quite an achievement for the youngest of the champions to pull off. He not only managed to come out of the task unharmed but also with the shortest time. To be honest though it was less a Display of his abilities in magic than his Natural reflexes but the rules didn't forbid that so the others cannot complain for the kid thinking of a way they didn't.

All of the Champions were quickly shuffled off to the medical tent and the dragon handlers ran into the arena to start the process of containing the brood mothers for shipment. So it was with a sigh of relief that this part of the fiasco was over Lilith started her walk back up to the school for her evening meal and to thank her ancestors that nothing had gone wrong in any of the Thousands of possible ways.

Xxxxx

It had been a few weeks since the First task had been completed. She had noticed that animosity directed at Evan had gone down. People where realising that the Tasks were not to be taken lightly if the first one was to face a dragon of all things. Only people with little to no brain cells or just wanted to antagonise the boy kept up their efforts.

One such example of this was the Malfoy boy. The same boy that she had to pull up on her arrival in the school. This didn't surprise her though as when she was travelling throughout the building using her presence concealment she had overheard stories about him that made her wonder if he had any self preservation at all? The boys current 'Plan' as he was calling it was to de fame Evan using badges. Now he had been handing them out since before the first task but the only people she had seen wearing them was in the Slytherin house and even there it was limited.

She was also getting very Irritated now as the School had announced the tournaments traditional Yule ball. Now this would not be too much of a hassle she was used to beating off unwanted suitors. She was the head of her own houses after all and she had several very big sticks to hit them with but some one had leaked that she was the wielder of Gae Bulg. Now she had Elder Ragnok breathing down her neck about supposed marriage proposals from several families. Several she had never heard of, some she would rather slit her throat than become part of and finally and most disgustingly both the Malfoys and the Potters.

God she had needed a bath after she had heard that. She was starting to think it was a bad idea releasing the information about her weapon True people wont screw around with her but now they are trying every dirty trick in the book to get her.

So here she was sitting in the Great hall with the students eating and chatting excitedly about the up and coming ball when the post arrived. Looking up she saw her usual owl from Jean-Luc coming with his reply to her report. While reading this she barley noticed the other letters getting dropped in front of her. She did have friends in the enforcers that she kept in touch with, she had also enchanted a drop box in Gringotts with the Kaleidoscope so her family could send her messages without seeming suspect.

So as she worked her way through the mail she was non the wiser until she opened a letter and cut her finger. A single droplet of it fell onto the parchment and it glowed for a split second.

Liliths eyes narrowed ominously causing a chill to go down the staffs spine. Severous who noticed the glow plucked up the courage to ask "excuse me Scathach but what was that that just happened?" he asked quietly not noticing that the hall had gone deathly silent.

Lilith was still reading not noticing that the angrier that she got the more blood red her hair turned! Some fool had just Tried to Capture her into a Fucking Marriage Contract !

The FUCKER thought that because she had only used the name Scathach it meant she was nameless

and thus by ancient laws famililess.

Lilith Stood Slowly and with purpose and headed towards the centre of the room as she did at the first task But this time she drew Gae Bulg. She slammed the spear into the ground pulverising the slab into dust.

Lilith was in a pure rage at the moment her blood red hair billowing around her her avada eyes glowing as brightly as if they were lasers searching for a target. Looking out at the crowd before her she started to speak . "As like all of you at this time I just received some mail, this is usually a happy time, a time to catch up with those at home parents, loved ones ,family. Some one in this hall decided to take advantage of that to break the law! They decided to use that to use contract magic to try to enslave a person." at this announcement There was a large in take of breath in shock. People where looking around as if they could identify the culprit just by looking.

Closing her eyes and inhaling she prepared for what she had to do next. " Due to the way this contract is written I can no longer work under the Alias enchantment. Luckily I have no family or loved ones that can be put in harms way by those who wrote this contract." Dawning realization appeared on faces around the hall. Her name was false to protect possible family from repercussions!

" Now Since The noble house of Flint felt it was appropriate to try and use contract magic on an unknowing individual Let me tell you you have failed." at this all heads turned to one Marcus Flint was Pale white at the prospect.

"I shall properly introduce myself shall I? Hmm?" This got a wave of curiosity but none more than from Albus himself. "I am Lilith Le Fay of the Royal and Ancient house of Le fay. I am Scathach Queen of the shadow lands and Duchess of the Isle of Skye. I am Lilith the Ravens Claw Lady of the most ancient and most noble house Raven claw god mother of Helena and apprentice of Rowena! And any who wish to Marry me with out my whole hearted consent must face me in a duel of weapon craft!" she declared to the hall!


	22. encounters of families

**AN:** hey this is maticore and I am here to say that I do not own the rights to either harry potter nor Fate. I hope you enjoy my creations.

Shadow walker

Encounter of families

A week. That is the amount of time that it took for the preparations to be set into place for the honour duel. The amount of squabbling that took place during that week though was impressive. First and foremost was the argument amongst the flint clan about who would take the place of the combatant.

As the rules of combat that I had laid down for these situations stipulated, while magic was allowed it was only internal magic or weapon magic. Otherwise the combat is strictly weapon work. It was written like this because during my time at Hogwarts Somehow someone found out that I was related to lady Raven-claw and decided to try and force a contract upon me.

I was able to avoid it by calling a test of worthiness due to the Le fey line being matriarchal and only accepting the strongest of 'specimens' as their mates. Hence Morgan and merlin.

So with the help of my goblin friends I put the test of worthiness into my acceptance. The challenger must impress me with a weapon and not magic and in order to make sure that I am being impartial the combat will have goblin observers to ensure my impartiality. Those are the normal rules The Flint Clan though have triggered a special clause in the Le fay Clan charter.

'If an attempted line-theft from any source the lady of the house must defend the clan with extreme prejudice.' While the Le fay where masters of the Grey magic's and battle magic's they defended what was theirs with all their might.

There were several other irritants during the week of preparation. These being the British minister of magic. A little trollish man who would probably sell his own family I some one paid enough gold. How someone like him got into office had always stumped me whether it was through a middle ground agreement or the need for some one malleable to the wizengamots needs being in office I didn't know. What I did know was that the little man by the name of Cornelius Fudge was trying his hardest to stop a honour duel which had been accepted by both sides family magic's.

The mans excuse was that not only would it look bad for the country (which already had the worst reputation out of the ICW hence why I was here) but it would be bad for such respected and upstanding individuals of the community to come to harm.

The second those words crossed his lips I knew he had been bribed. Substantially and ordered him to leave my presence before I brought him before the queen to explain his actions. Naturally the man scampered like a rat confronted with a tiger.

My final Guest in the procession was the headmaster. I will admit at least he knew the law was on my side and didn't try to get me to cancel the duel no. what the headmaster tried was to get me to show 'lenience' and 'forgiveness' as everyone deserves a 'second chance'. He seemed to forget that if I didn't defeat my opponent I wouldn't get a second chance as I would be enslaved. Well would have if I didn't throw the contract off with my resistance but he didn't need to know that now did he.

So using the hall of Illusions to summon mannequins for training I spent the week fighting harder and harder foes. Up to and including a copy of myself. i couldn't help but think about introducing battle master flitwick to the room as he mustn't get much blade time in with all the students running around.

Xxxxx

The time had come. The quid-itch which had been cleared after the first task had now been set up into a raised combat floor with an entrance at the opposite side for each combatant. Next to the stairs at the entrance was a weapons rack with a wide selection of weapons donated by the goblins for this match. The only rule weapons wise is that each combatant must be searched for and turn over to the officiator their wands.

So on that morning in the hall at breakfast all the people their could see was me sitting at the staff table after finishing my breakfast, cleaning Gae Bulgs barbed blade with slow, careful precision. My beautiful spear is a creation of wonder and dreams you have to take care of her right?

The fact that every smallest movement caused some of the students to shiver with dis comfort was just a bonus in my books.

It was not long afterwards that I was fully kitted out in my purple combat armour and headed to the field of combat. I was standing their in the middle of the oval with my crimson spear waiting on my opponent and couldn't help but be amused at the crowd.

Their were lords from the wizengamot here to see what the lady Le Fay was like. Probably to try and see If they could leverage possible deals with me. Their were ministry officials who where worried about my status as an agent of the crown. They were also probably trying to figure out ways to influence me onto their side. The fools.

The school children that where here where of fourth year and up. According to the administrators that any younger and the children would be damaged by the sight of the duel. This made me want to laugh at them as I must be completely broken if that is the case considering what I have seen and done before that age.

Finally I heard the creaking of the door that lead to my opponents ready room. My lavender eyes snapped to it to see who I would be facing. The first I immediately recognised the ugly face of the seventeen year old Marcus flint. He was walking as confidently as he could but to my trained eyes I could see the fear in him. It was written in his close held posture and eyes that were darting all over looking like a cornered rabbit. It was quite amusing.

Walking behind the boy was what looked like his father. The man had what looked like a permanent sneer placed onto his face. It was not an appealing sight for me to see. Looking down at them I had to wonder who would they choose to fight me, the boy who was named on the contract or the man who wrote the contract. Either way it would reveal much about their character.

In the end it turned out to be Marcus who got pushed into the arena under the pretences that it was his name on the contract it should be him to do the fighting.

I watched the boy approach the weapon rack waiting to see which weapon he chose. Would he choose a weapon that suited him? Would he choose one that didn't? He was tall and skinny but reasonably built, but not in the way that would be of use for weapons work so the best choices would be for him to go for a longsword or a pole arm of some sort. The long sword because unlike a great sword it is not as heavy it is still a long weapon thus giving him reach and it would be manageable. The Pole arm is the same while a heavy weapon it would give him a reach advantage and power behind his strikes to compensate for his ….. lack of skill. The weight would also add to the force of the strikes.

So here I stood watching as he approached the rack and carelessly picked up a sword. I couldn't help but shake my head tutting I guess some of big sisters teacher mode really did sink into me after all. As I remember the first thing she taught me was to never disrespect your weapon. Your weapon is your life.

"I see you came" I purred out to him, It was a voice I had perfected for when on the hunt of my targets. A melodic silky voice that hit all the right notes to send shivers up the spine and cause the primal part of the brain to want to run in terror.

"Of course I have"he replied with only a slight waiver in his voice. "what self respecting pure blood wouldn't have." he announced with pride. I couldn't help but feel a little bit impressed at his belief. "Well I would have agreed with you at that." I said causing a shocked silence in the stands and his head to raise in pride. "But I don't see anyone Self-respecting here, Just the scum of the earth." I ground out through a sneer making sound as if he was nothing but the dirt on my boot.

Before Flint could reply a voice boomed out across the field, it was battle-master Flitwick. "have both combatants chosen their weapons?" It was Flint that replied first " Of course Professor you watched me pick the damn thing up" he drawled whilst sneering at the half goblin.

Flitwick just ignored the boy and continued "Marcus Flint Heir of the Noble house of Flint has chosen a long sword for combat." he announced there was a flash of light and muttering amongst the crowd.

Flitwick then turned to me "Milady which weapon are you choosing for the duel?" he requested of me. I looked at him and smiled then summoned my spear into my hand. Causing him to go white. And take a few steps back. He was not expecting a legendary weapon to be in use.

Flitwick then gathered himself and continued. "The Lady Lilith Le Fay of the most Royal and most ancient house of Le Fay, of the most ancient and most noble house of ravens claw. Scathach Queen of the Shadowlands and duchess of the Isle of Skye. The weapon she has chosen for her combat is the Gae Bulg The spear of mortal pain and death." There was again another pulse of magic as the combat was accepted and silence fall over the field.

I really couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy he had just heard that he was not only up against me, a veteran warrior and enforcer but he also had to contend with a weapon of legend. I really wouldn't be surprised if he had wet himself. With that thought and a smile on my face I started towards my foe!

Xxxxx

"SHE HAS WHAT!" Fudge bellowed. The combatants identities and weapons had just been declared and accepted by the magic's of the duel and in the Wizengamot box was a group of very nervous people. Down in the field was possible the single most powerful politically person in all of Britain. And they could do nothing about it as she was under diplomatic immunity from the ICW and the Queen.

They couldn't even try to confiscate the weapon as they had planned to, not that they would admit to doing such, as they had just found out that her Ladyship was also the Queen of the land of shadows meaning that weapon comes with the job. Along with other unknown magic's.

They could have her branded dark! That would work but she was still an agent of the crown and she had access to the land of shadows they didn't. She was essentially untouchable. For now at least.

Xxxxx

In the student section one young Evan Potter was watching the purplette stand there bored. He really knew nothing about her he knew that both his parents and Dumbledore where worried because of her but he didn't know why. And then last week happened she announced to the hall that Flint had attempted Enslavement because of her Alias.

The shock was almost entire. It was so much that he hadn't even paid attention to the fact that her hair and eyes had changed colour in her rage it had taken hermione to point it out. What had him worried was the titles. The duchess of Skye was a real title but was said to have never been held as the person who it was created for was around at the time of the building of Hogwarts. They were said to have been one of the best warriors the country had ever seen.

The house Le Fay was said to have been killed out during one of the many wars between the light and dark. They were as the founder of the house incredibly powerful. And finally the Ravens claw title that was the most worrying as Rowena was said to only have had one child and that child was said to have died before being able to have had children. So how?

What Evan didn't expect was the reaction Hermione would have to the weapons name. Gay bolge? What ever it is caused her to start to hyperventilate and whisper about dogs? He would need to ask her later but for now the fight was starting.

Xxxxxx

I stood at the ready my spear relaxed and held in a flexible but firm grip. I watched Marcus approach. I knew I could end this in under a second in over thirty different ways and that is just with a single spear. So I had decided to take after my predecer. She was called the ultimate tutor for a reason so I decided to do try my hand at it.

When he reached me he swung with all his might only or me to parry the blade into the ground causing the goblin forged blade to dig in allowing me to ride the force in a spin and place my barbed blade at his throat. "tut tut one should not be so eager when entering combat it leads to death. Test your opponents defences. Think of it as a dance, each person is moving in time with the other but the first to make a mistake ….." I purposefully dropped my sentence their to add the ominous note. Their was no need to explain what happened if a mistake happened.

I turned and walked back a few paces before facing him again. "Well Marcus? Pick up your blade. We shall try that again." I then slid into my stance and waited. This was going to be interesting.

Xxxxx

"...And Lady Scathach has allowed mister Flint to pick up his weapon what do you make of that Professor?"asked Lee Jordan the Student that traditionally did announcing at events on the pitch. " Well Mr. Jordan" came the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick who had taken his place in the announcers booth after the pre combat check.

"from what I have been able to tell the gap in skill between the two combatants is rather …. erm... large. So it seems like the lady Scathach is giving the young mister Flint a chance by helping him correct some of the more major flaws in his combat style."

"But Professor why would she do that?" asked the young boy before he could stop himself. " well out of curiosity when I found out the young lady had the weapon I refreshed my memory on all legends to do with it."said the professor getting a affirmative noise from the boy. "it is said that the original lady Scathach was the creator of the weapon before us and was the trainer of some of Ireland greatest heroes." Explained the half goblin.

"Really? Like who?" asked the boy in excitement. "Cu chulain would be the most well known as he was the one she presented and trained in the use of that spear." that was received by a shocked silence.

"Now as she has the title of Scathach herself, I can only think of a couple of circumstances. One a spell was placed to choose a worthy successor giving them access to all of her training notes." explained Flitwick "That would be awesome" whispered Lee although everyone heard it.

"Or that she is the Reincarnation of the Lady Scathach herself, there is also the possibility that she found her ladies tomb and the magic's found her a worthy successor. Which ever it is we may never know."

xxxxx

I had heard the battle masters pondering s and couldn't help but giggle inside, he would never know how close to the truth he came.

Marcus had attacked me several times during the chat and while he was getting better at not over committing to a strike. He was also getting frustrated and hence was getting sloppier in his movements so it was time that I actually started to fight.

I analysed his stance, it wasn't bad, but not good either he had one foot in front of the other but his weight was too far back and his feet were off shifting his weight off centre. He was holding the long sword out in front of him but again it wasn't bad but not good. The mistakes were novice mistakes. But he is a novice. It was like I was fighting Godric again. The man knew how to fight with a wand/sword, a sword like focus created to defend while casting. Godric however wanted to turn the focus around instead of it being primarily focus, he wanted it to be primarily sword, so he commissioned a sword from the goblins that could act as a foci. The only problem was that his old sword techniques while working on the occasional bandit didn't work with his new sword.

This led to an interesting seven years where I had to help him learn an entirely knew way of using the sword. I Finally settled into the 'runners' position that I was taught that enhanced my speed and focused on one specific target.

Tucking my spear in along my right arm and tensing for the launch, pushing mana into my muscles to enhance them and fortify them. Making sure they are sturdy enough to withstand the force I am about to put them through and giving me the strength to do the feat that I am sure everyone in this stadium will swear is impossible.

Flint seeing that I am planning something started to prepare his defences but it is just not enough. I kick off the ground with enough force to cause a small explosion and destroy a small portion of the ground behind me. I was launched forward so fast that I disappear from sight only to appear a fraction of a second later crouched under flint only to show my flexibility as I kick him straight upwards in the chin with enough force to send him flying to be at a even level with the students. While he is in the air I get some distance doing a no handed backflip only for the boy to land in a heap in front of me unconscious.

A satisfying result. I look at the box and the shocked half goblin calls the match which allows me to let a small smile on my face. But I still have a small order of business to take care of.

Looking forwards I see the arrogant form of Flint senior walking up to his son. "Well mister flint what do you think will happen now?" I ask with a beatific smile on my face. The silence in the pitch could be broken by a falling hat pin.

The man growled but managed to grind out "The noble house of Flint Apologises for its misguided attempt at the use of contract magic and is glad that the honour duel is finished and shall pay reparations to the slighted party."

It honestly sounded like it hurt to say the words. Which was why what i was going to do next would be sooo satisfying. "As Lady Scathach Queen of the shadowlands I have the right to demand reparations as the slighted party." I announced to the crowds at large "The reparations shall be enforced by my power as ruler of the shadowlands." Lord flints eyes bulged at that statement as he had expected a monetary payment or something similar, now he had no idea what to expect.

At this point I had walked to the centre of the arena and faced the two Flints who where now standing side by side looking nervous. " As Reparations I remand you into custody of the shadowlands until such a time I can present you to the ICW For questioning upon this matter."

Channelling all the Mana I could into the words of power for the summoning I was about to preform I then spoke

" _ **COME FORTH**_

 _ **GATE OF SKYE!"**_

As the words that were filled with magic were spoken the clouds started to form a vortex until out of nowhere a transparent gate could be seen lowering into place behind me. A massive grey edifice . Slowly the massive doors opened until if one had to look inside it would look as if they where gazing upon the arctic circle. Suddenly chains shot out and grabbed the two men and no matter how much they struggled they couldn't escape.

Then with one almighty heave they where hauled in to the gaping door way and then it slammed closed and faded behind them.

Once the door faded every one looked for the summoner only to find that she was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

**Shadow Walker**

Ethan and his friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table for dinner just after the farce of a duel. Hermione had finally calmed down enough to explain to Ethan and Ron the legend of Cu-Chullain and its significance and to say that its reference to Scathach was not lost upon either of them.

If this Legendary hero, a man who's dead are still remembered today went to her for training. That however was not the source of Ethans consternation at the moment. No, it was Hermione's current rant. "True it might have been lost magic but it is still illegal under the law!" hermione exclaimed her hair frizzing with how agitated she was.

"Hermione I have been taught those laws in my training as a heir my whole life, the one about summoning magic is about summoning demons. Which along with a few other branches is classed as Black magic." replied Ethan rubbing the bridge of his nose sometimes he really wondered about his friends.

"Black magic, dark magic they are all the same. Evil!" came a mutter from Ron showing his prejudice again not that he could blame the boy after the blood war almost the entire wizarding Britain was polarized into light or dark, with a rare few sticking in the middle.

Ethan himself was lucky that most of the damage his father would have done with views like that had been mitigated by his mother who had more time with him. That had left him with a more open view, he just had to be, more slytherin and hide it.

"Hermione that summoning looked like nothing but a entrance way to the shadowlands. Meanwhile we cannot tell if she is dark or not as she has not shown any magic. Just owning a magic weapon means nothing." Showing one of the rare times that he had his mothers intelligence.

Up at the staff table seated at the end still of the table drawing looks of envy from many females in the room due to her combat outfits revealing nature and lustful looks from males was Lilith. She had the beautifully decorated weapon in her hands as she used a cloth to clean it.

As was to be expected after a fight. The blade had blood along its razors sharp edges, so the beautiful woman could be seen caressing the blade with what could only be described as long practised hands.

The discussions about the duel continued until about half way through the meal when the doors burst open and a large group people marched in drawing the eye of all who were in the hall. Leading the group was the small figure of Cornelius fudge with what could only be a look of victory on his face.

The group of red cloaked people, aurors, were following behind him as they made there way to the head of the hall. Once they came to a stop the minister turned to face Lilith who had still not acknowledged the presence of the minister.

The man cleared his throat quieting the room as he prepared to make his announcement. "Lilith Le Fay you are under arrest please come with us." the minister announced t the room causing a ripple of shock. Lilith herself just looked at the man with a eyebrow raised.

"And why would I do that when you have failed to inform me of what I am being charged with?" her silky voice reached every corner of the hall despite only being at a conversational volume. The minister shuffled before he decided "you are under arrest for the theft of a important cultural item." he announced trying to put all the authority he could behind it.

"Is that so?" She asked as she stood from her chair and started to prowl towards the man, her spear held across her shoulders. Noticing that dumbledore was looking pleased with himself she decided to cut to the chase.

Channeling mana into her index finger before anyone could react she drew the Primordial rune for 'Truth' and activated it creating a barrier field in which only the truth could be spoken.

"well minister lets find out if you are being honest. Why are you trying to have me arrested?" she asked and to everyone but her surprise he started talking. "Because both Albus and Lucius consider you a threat, the charges where just a reason to get rid of you." the man blurted against his control and to his own surprise and horror.

"ahh yes Mr malfoy one of the ICW most wanted. Well minister if you want to know what happened I just activated a rune that forces the truth from a person, meaning you saying this has just invalidated any claim of arrest you might have had over me." a beatific smile crossed her face at the look of rage and embarrassment on his face. Unfortunatly for lilith though just before she could deactivate the rune a question was shouted.

Lilly potter who had been watching all of this had finally had it and needed to know so when she heard that there was a truth spell active she took her chance. "Just who are you?!" and like that while the fidelous stopped her from saying the words it couldn't stop something else.

While her metamorph abilities failed and she went back to her crimson hair and jade eyes she started listing her names against her will and to her horror. "My name is Lillith Le fay of the house Le Fay, house Ravens claw, and the duchess of skye. I am Scathach queen of the shadow lands trained by my first incarnation to prefom the duties of the position. I am a apprentice to kischur zelretch shcwienorg wizard marshal trained in the use of the kaleidoscope. Orriginally I was ….." she started to cough as the magic tried to pry the knowledge from her but couldn't as the magics conflicted and fought in her mind causing pain.

It was only a matter of seconds before a gut renching scream tore through her throat and she collapsed a trickle of blood coming from her nose.


	24. Chapter 24

**Shadow walkers**

The reaction of two opposing magic's was interesting one to hide and one of forcing truth. The two were warring against each other for dominance had they been doing so inside any one else, a person with a lower magical resistance that person would have been severely damaged or killed.

As it was the students were treated to a odd but worrying sight first her gae bolg dissolved into motes of blue light from her shoulders. Her changed the spell that forced the condition failed due to her lack of concentration and no longer fuelling it. More worrying though was how slack her features became as she began to recite her titles, right up until she got stuck. The defensive magic's would not allow her to say one of the name but it was too late as she was going into a comma and her metamorphic abilities had reset from her base as a lavender haired woman with purple eyes to blood red and emerald.

Xxxxx

"Finally" she would get answers about the enigma that was in the castle. She was not happy about having such a mystery around her son as there was a chance that she could be a death eater. She knew too much about every one else as well. There was no way that she could not be affiliated with them and have that kind of knowledge. Then came the incident with her weapon, she grew up in the muggle world hearing stories about great warriors and ancient wizards. She never expected any of them to actually exist but here was the weapon of one of them right in front of them. It was awe inspiring and terrifying at the same time.

Le fay a family of infamous reputation but that is who she is from. She didn't even deny it. Instead she proclaimed it proudly. Is their the possibility that she knows something we don't ? no of course not. They are a dark family obviously. So when the young woman proclaimed to be a le fay she swore that she would do all in her power to protect her son.

So when the lady Potter saw that the enforcer had stepped into her own ward she took her chance and shouted a question towards her. A question to find out her identity. So here she was watching the result of the question and she had to admit the woman was quite powerful. If her titles were true. It was at the last one that the magic stalled she seemed to be in pain then lilly saw something familiar.

'Meta morph! she screamed in her head as she saw the hair colour change into a horrifyingly familiar colour. The same colour her little girl had before the murder of her sister had killed her daughter. So how was Morgan here! and why was she going as Lilith?

Wait she said she was trained by her previous incarnation as in being a reincarnation. At this lilly paled considerably. and with the help of poppy took the unconscious woman to the hospital wing.

Xxxxx

Ethan was watching what was going on along with the rest of the students, Confusion was practically a physical thing when the a bubble of magic formed out of nowhere until minister fudge started to panic as he answered the woman's questions in a truthful manner.

This caused everyone to realise what was going on. The Enforcer must have raised some form of ward that only allows the people within it to speak the truth. As the students watched the enforcer reveal that fudge was nothing more than a paid for hack in front of the entire hall. She then destroyed what ever reputation the malfoys had by revealing that the head of the family was wanted for murder in almost the entire ICW. It was just then that a familiar voice shouted a question a question that would almost destroy Ethan's world. Lily potter had shouted out and when the magic forced the enforcer to reply all the hall could do was watch in mystified fascination.

They could see the woman fighting the compulsion of the enchantment but it was too strong for her to resist as it was one of her own primordial runes, and so she began to list the the titles that she had been called by.

The hall could only watch mesmerized as they had never actually thought that there was one of such standing among them. But that ward was forcing the truth proved that each and every name was truthful. Le Fay, Ravens Claw, Duchess of Skye and so on. It was an impressive list.

Until she got to what was her original name and she choked, it was either so heavily enchanted or had been magically changed. To something else and thus no relevance to the magic's. However what was shocking was that with all the magic's effecting the enforcer it caused enough damage to knock her unconscious and reveal that she was a meta morph as her hair changed to blood red with emerald eyes. The exact same shade as Ethan's mothers.

In Fact if the look of shock on Lily was anything to go by his mother knew who she was.

Xxxxx

Upon waking in the medical chambers Lilith couldn't help but wonder why she was in the rooms of healing. Sitting there upon the bed she used her mental training to sort through her memories to try and recall what could have caused her to be placed in such a situation as to need medical attention.

Ohh yeah she was caught unawares by her former mother lilly when she used the truth ward. Well she knew that her identity would come out eventually. Levelling out her breathing she channelled her Mana and morphed into her base form of Scathach.

It was not long before her peace was interrupted by a group of people barging into the wing. Dumbledore, the potters along with some of the teachers and ministry officials. "Morgan!" screamed lily running forward towards her. Almost immediately she was launched backwards into a pile at the feet of her family.

Slowly Lilith stood and formed her combat outfit onto her body, she had never liked the hospital gowns and since she and big sis had merged she had gained the ability to summon the combat armour she had been able to get into something comfortable fast.

"My name is not Morgan" growled Lilith, she hated that name. It reminded her to much of her past. "But your my little girl" Lily shouted desperately. Lilith snorted derisively at the woman. " no I am not. I am not a potter, nor would I want to be." disgust lacing her voice.

"now see here I cannot have you disparaging such upstanding members of my community" shouted fudge. Lilith eyes as cold as Glaciers pierced him before she replied " do not forget little man that I am the apprentice of both godric and Salazar, I am a founder of this school do not think you can lecture me about who is a upstanding member of the community as I helped create the community!" she barked and with that she sank into her shadow having enough of their foolishness.


	25. Chapter 25

**Shadow walker**

It was a nervous group that was approaching the hospital wing. Headmaster dumbledore, the potters, a couple of the teachers, Flitwick, mcgonnagle and for some reason Snape. The ministry was there as well for 'official reasons. So when they arrived they were shocked to see the girl standing up in her gown.

Before them was a young adult with blood red hair but quickly it changed in a wave to a deep purple. The purple that had become synonymous with the woman. This just proved the suspicions that they all had about her being a meta morph. To their surprise though a flash of blue similar to when her weapon was summoned appeared and she was fully dressed within her purple combat garb, face mask included. At this she turned round to look at the group.

Lilly whose fascination and curiosity was the only things holding her in place practically launched herself at the woman in front of her. "MORGAN!" It was practically a motherly war cry right up until a hand flashed out and slapped her across the room and landed her at the feet of the gathered watchers.

"My name is not Morgan" came the stoic icy reply from the enforcer. Her eyes boring into the crimson haired woman she had just thrown across the large room. Lilith had hated that name with a passion for years as it was these things that gave her it. It was the reason she used big sis's name it was a name she had earned.

Lily looked like she was about to break down at that " But your my little girl" this drew a growl from the armour clad woman as years of betrayal started to show. "no I am not. I am not a potter nor would I want to be." she snarled with disgust at the idea. Even the idea made her feel like she needed a shower.

Naturally fudge had to stick his nose in as he always did "Now see here I cannot have you disparaging such upstanding members of our society!" came his shout from the back of the crowd obviously still shaken from his earlier experiences with the young woman. At this Lilith turn her eyes that were as frosty as the plains of the shadowlands upon him sending chill down his spine "Do not forget who I am little man, I am the apprentice of Godric and Salazar, Ward of Rowena. Godmother of her child. I am a founder of this school do not think you can lecture me about this society as I helped Build this society."

At this point if she had any more stupidity she was going to end up using her spear on someone so she summoned her shadows to take her to her room. She needed rest before she confronted the idiot who thought it was a good idea to shout that question. It would not be a pleasant experience. For them.

Xxxxx

It was late that night that Evan potter walked into the common room, a solemn and thoughtful look upon his face. Making his way slowly towards his favourite chair, one that was positioned close to the fire, but at enough of an angle to not be overbearing, he did not even realise that almost every eye in the room was upon him or that all noise had ceased the moment he entered.

Seating himself and resting his head upon his fist, he could not help but think about what he had learned over the last day and a bit. He was so deep in thought he did not even realise that he was being spoken to.

"Evan are you alright?" came the worried voice of his friend. Looking up he saw the worry etched into hermiones face. He must have been really out of it to cause that reaction from the girl. "yes mione just thinking." this response got a snort from from his ginger friend Ron.

"What are you thinking about?" asked the boy completely obliviously. It was such a case of obliviousness that almost the entire room looked at the boy in shock. Evan took a breath, slowly considering how to explain this. Deciding to go with the start was the best he settled down.

"Okay do you both remember the names that where pulled from the goblet?" asked Evan to his friends having been informed by his parents about the event. It was why they had been searching everywhere for Morgan in the hopes of finding her.

Hermione scratched her temple in thought as she recalled the event, while she had an Eidetic memory she read so much some times it took her some time to recall specific things, like when the enforcers weapon came up she couldn't for the life of her place it. Myths and legends have been of such little use in her studies that she had relegated them to the back of her mental files.

"hmm well yes, there are the obvious you, Krum, that Fleur girl and Cedric." she said getting nods from the people who were not so subtly eves dropping on the conversation. "correct who else?" prodded Evan. "well Professor Dumbledore stated a Morgan Potter" she replied hesitantly.

The boy nodded at this "yes my older twin sister." he clarified shocking every one in the room. "She was thought to have been rendered magic less during the attack, because of which my parent and the headmaster placed her with my aunt on mothers side so that she could live a normal life without the interference that would no doubt happen if she had stayed with us" he explained quietly.

Taking a deep breath he prepared for the next bit "Some how a group of remnant death eaters found where she was living and attacked her and my aunt so we had thought that she was dead. We couldn't even go to the funeral as no one in the muggle world could contact us." the pain in his voice was obvious, the boy never knew his sister and she had been murdered without him knowing.

At this thermionic got up and hugged him. Holding him while he worked over an old wound. No one wanted to break the silence as it was an highly emotional moment. That was until a sigh was given from Evan. "thanks mione" gathering himself for the next point of importance.

"okay what did you notice about when the minister tried to arrest the enforcer?" he asked. Ronald immediately jumped in with Glee "She Totally put Malfoy and Fudge in their places, though I still think some-things up with her I mean she argued with Dumbledore of all people!" this got a smattering of chuckles as the boys views were well known as were his families allegiance to the head master.

Evan just nodded without saying anything deciding silence was the better side of valour in this case. And looked at hermione. "Well," she started hesitantly. " she seems to have a immense knowledge of runes along with their applications from her ability to place that ward up in seconds." she started getting nods

Still thinking she continued "the power alone must be astronomical" this caused several eyes to open as they grew thoughtful about the amount of power the woman must have. "then there is the way she fought the compulsion even being able to fight such a powerful spell for any length of time shows her mental discipline."

Nodding at all of this Evan was smiling, Mione might be a book worm but she could be observant when forced to be. " hmm what else " she mumbled to her self in thought. "WHAT ABOUT HER HAIR!" shouted a girl from the back, lavender if he was not mistaken.

"Correct, It turns out she is at least a limited meta morph" said Evan with a hint of sadness "because the last name she could not say under the enchantment of her ward turned out to be Morgan Lilith Potter".

Shock, utter shock rippled out in the room. The enforcer, the beautiful woman who was in the ranks of the most powerful magical s in the world was Evans twin sister? How was that possible? "Evan, What do you mean she is your twin? She is older than all of us by a good few years!" mione stated scandalized at the thought.

He heaved another heavy sigh, he seamed to be sighing a lot, " we are not sure as she left the hospital wing quickly and I was refused to hear most of what the adults where talking about but from what I did hear they have known that she was the founders apprentice for a while, hell she is considered a founder herself. This all apparently came from the sorting hat!" he declared in exasperation.

His patience reaching the end of its tether. Realising he was about to snap he stood and turned "okay I am off to bed, I need rest before I blow something up at this craziness." getting nods he headed up the stairs and hopefully nothing will go wrong tomorrow. Is that too much to ask?

Xxxxx

Reports, Paperwork they where the only demons that she could not vanquish with her spears and it annoyed her to no end. Knowing that she would be irritated to the high heavens after the incident in the hall, she had returned to her rooms. There she had started her reports for the ICW and the Queen. She had been giving them monthly using her shadows.

So when the morning arrived and she had a response due to the massive 'Imediate response required' on them knowing that she would be faced with the fools again, she needed to know what her directives where and not just her own wishes.

Looking through the directives and replies she could not help but smile. She was going to have fun delivering this. The fact that it was in front of school children made it better as they will immediately write home about it. As she had cleared any and all wards from the owlry and told the head elf not to allow any more to be raised.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was the lunch hour, donning her customary armour and face mask she left her room knowing the minor apocalypse to come. Using her concealment to avoid the students prying eyes and questions she made her way to the great hall. At her arrival she requested the identification wards of the school to tell her if the people she required were in the room.

To her extreme pleasure they where, It took here a minute to get back into her hunters mind set and prepare herself for her next actions. After all she needed to deliver a message. A rather pointed one.

Xxxxx

Lily was worried no one had seen Morgan since those shadows had seemingly swallowed her. James had started ranting about dark magic and so forth but lily knew better. The truth spell had made her say that she was a reincarnation, and not just a reincarnation of just anyone but the reincarnation of the shadow queen Scathach so she could only assume that the control of the shadows came with her control of the shadowlands.

She thought back to when they questioned the hat about her. The thing was almost mocking them. It told them how she was made the god mother of the grey lady. How she personally taught weapon craft to Godric after saving his life. She was a war mage who specialized in healing and used parsel magics.

The more the hat spoke the more shocking it became. The young woman was incredibly powerful. He also blew said that the le fays where a grey family. Non sense. Morgana was a dark witch every one knew that.

So here they were waiting in trepidation with no idea what will happen. James was seething at the thought of any child of his going dark. Ministry officials where here to try and smooth over any possible offences that occurred. Albus had his usual look on his face but the sparkle in his eye was missing.

The children seemed to sense the tension in the air as they were shifting nervously while they ate.

In the quiet a creak was heard and the large oak doors slowly opened and in stalked the enforcer, Morgan, her daughter. The girl she had not seen for many years. So many that she had drifted to the back of her mind, a girl who used her meta morph abilities to look nothing like them.

The woman stalked forwards in a slow and deliberate fashion that caught every ones attention as they could feel a slow build up of raw magic in the room. Suddenly the now infamous spear materialized in her hand in its traditional blue flash. This was not anything new as she was known to be walking around with a weapon of some sort in her hand, it seemed to some sort of comfort for the girl.

What did catch the people off guard was when the raw magic started to rapidly rise like a burst dam. Every one watching saw wisps of what looked like vapour flowing from the spear . Blood red colour magic flowing freely from the weapon. The feeling of fear overwhelmingly flowing over the room. It was then that lily realised what was happening, The girl was on a hunt!

xxxxx

I had just walked through the doors, and as usual my rather clingy body suit drew the attention of the male population, While my figure and movements drew the envy of the Females. It was the same for big sis it did not help that her royal bearing had transferred so that ability to hold myself like a queen came as a second nature now.

Prowling like a panther, I started to slowly trickle Mana into my weapon as I moved into a better position. I had made it about a quarter of the way down the hall when I summoned my spear, I could see the speculation and suspicion within some of the faculties eyes but none had realised my goal, realising this I started to ratchet up the Mana input.

The tables where now clear, It was just as well as the curse on my beloved spears was starting to activate, the Mana overflow, a blood red river of magic, was bleeding off of my beautiful weapon. The killing intent imbued into the curses purpose was starting to leak. The people effected where starting to be effected by it. Luckily for me the adrenaline had kicked in heightening every ones senses without them realising.

That was the thing about magical in a life and death situation your magic would try to save you with a emergency supply that boosts your physical attributes. Be this healing senses or other ways. Such as putting more power into a last ditch spell to make it do more than it should be able to.

So when the room was hit with the intent given off by Gae bolgs Curse This reserve was activated increasing the perception of everyone in the room allowing them to see what Lilith would do next.

Seeing the realisation within the eyes in the staff, Lilith acted immediately. Spinning her weapon into a throwing position. She launched herself into the air clear of the students to clear the range. Then with an immense display of strength she activated the fate curse. All every one could do is watch as what looked like a red streak pierced moody and pinned him to the wall behind the top table.

AS People pulled their wands to point them at the enforcer and the healer attempted to run to the man she was intercepted with another spear landing in front of her. "Touch that body and you will be charged with interfering with a criminal investigation." Lilith called while surrounded with another six of her weapons defending her.

Grabbing two of them she stopped and turned to looked at Neville. "kid go the the nearest floo and call the DMLE Specifically ask for Amelia bones and use my authority"

xxxxx

Albus was fuming Who was this woman she had just murdered some one in his school. His friend in his school! "Do You know what you have Done!" he bellowed at the woman " I can have you removed for this"

" no you can't " she replied in her stoic tone while standing before them as if she didn't have half a dozen wands pointed at her. "What do you mean No he cant you dark witch!" Growled James potter Giving up all pretence of caring. " well considering that that was an imposter? And as for being a dark witch I presume you mean about me being a le fay? Then you are also declaring your son and wife as dark as the line is descended through her she just does not have the right to be matriarch as I am strongest, she also married someone inferior which is against Le fay Family Charter."

The looks this drew were incredible. They could understand the le fays being matriarchal with Morgan being one, bit the lily being where the line descended from. What did that mean for them? And what did she mean by James being inferior?

"Any ways enough about family we are here for business." said the enforcer as she pulled out two scrolls one she placed in front of him the other she opened. " Albus Dumbledore, By order of the Conclave of the ICW you are Placed on suspension of position pending investigation due to many failures and possible abuse of position. Due to this Enforcer first class scathach will be placed as a guard to enforce the conclaves ruling." With that she put away the scroll and walked away to meet the head of the DMLE she was going to have a long day.


End file.
